Through the Screen
by 28MonstersWithin
Summary: Sam wanted some time alone after a tiring hunt, Gabriel pops up with a weak grace. Of course something's bound to happen right? It was beautiful, then sad, then sadder. They laughed, they cried, Dean might've puked a little. Honestly, you'll get it once you read it. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Heat of the Moment

Dean Winchester closed his baby's door gently and leaned down by the window to look at his brother who's currently tapping away on his laptop while seated on the driver's seat, "You sure you don't want anything?"

Sam took a moment to smile and look away from the screen of his laptop, "No, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Dean says as he stood up straight, before finally walking away towards the direction of the nearest convenient store.

Sam sighed. He's frustrated at the fact that a trickster is on the loose. It wasn't like the kinds of Gabriel, it was a different sort of guy. He just tricks then kills people for no damn reason. At least Gabriel's reasons were a bit makin' more sense than this guy's killin' the innocent. The Winchester closed his laptop and leaned his back on the car seat, closing his eyes to think of something else but, he couldn't help it.

Why is this case being so difficult? He knows how to kill a fucking trickster. And this time it really is a trickster and not like Gabe who's just having fun with his angel mojo. _Hey relax a bit, we're gonna swing this case, 'kay?_ Dean's voice was echoing in his head. He opened his eyes, maybe he just needs release.

He took a box of tapes that contains Dean's possessions of cassette tapes and porn CDs. Sam took the one with an interesting cover, it was a brunette wearing a maid costume. He opened his laptop the second time and inserted the CD on the slot. The screen was blank at first until, a red background was in sight and the familiar music came off the speakers, making Sam roll the window up while lowering the volume. Ah, some classic Casa Erotica.

 _"_ _Dear Diary, being a high-powered business president is super-fun. But sooo exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica,"_ the woman narrated as she lay down on the bed wearing black lingerie.

"High-powered business president? Where's the maid?" Sam commented as he continued to watch the dreadful video.

There was a knock on the door, _"Room service!"_

 _"_ _Come in,"_ she says and the door opened revealing a moustached Gabriel.

"Uhm…" Sam breathes.

 _"_ _I've got the kielbasa you ordered!"_

 _"_ _Ohh Polish?"_

The angel suggestively raised his eyebrows with a smirk, _"Hungarian!"_ he throws the tray aside and walked towards the woman. Moans were escaping them as Gabriel kissed the girl 'hungrily', both his hands wandered on the woman's waist, feeling her up and down, familiarizing himself with the soft skin against his, an act that went straight to Sam's pants. He can't help but, imagine, what it would feel like if it was Gabriel's tiny hands on his waist.

The hunter remembered this moment. It was when he and Dean were on the highway somewhere in Indiana. He asks 'What the hell's going on?' then as if it was a cue for the archangel to turn to the camera and removing his moustache to say…

 _"_ _Sam_ , _Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. If you're watching this I'm dead. Oh please. Stop sobbing. It's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer…Sorry-"_

The Winchester paused the video to sigh, at least it was scripted and not really a coincidence. Then he clicked again to resume the video.

 _"_ _You know Sammy… That was rude of you!"_

 _Wait a minute, that wasn't part of his speech_ , Sam thought as his own eyebrows curled into confusion. He tried to pause the video again but, it was as if there was a glitch.

 _"_ _Yeah, you heard me. You don't fucking pause porn unless someone caught you watching it. Also, that was one of my nicest speeches ever okay. I was telling you and you're brother I'm dead. That was amazing! Wait a minute… Maybe that one time I told Mary she was preggers was the best but, this one is okay too, okay?"_

"How on Earth?"

 _"_ _How on Earth? I thought you went to Stanford? Even a seven-year-old could figure this out!"_

"You're not dead," Sam says.

 _"_ _Bingo kiddo!"_

"I don't understand. How?"

 _"_ _I didn't die die exactly-"_

Sam slammed his laptop when Dean opened the door so suddenly to Baby's driver seat. Dean grinned, as he entered the car. The taller man glared at him, as he placed some chips and a tray of beer between the two of them. Dean eyed his little bro's obvious effort to hide his crotch area, before saying, "You know if you need some room, I could always just come back later."

"I…"

"No really, I could just come back later."

"Dean it's not what you think."

"You know Sammy, it's normal to watch porn once in a while. I'm not stopping you."

"Damn it, Dean! It's not what you think, okay!" the younger Winchester blurted out before calming his nerves he opened his laptop again and typed his password in, "Look!"

Dean looked at the screen and saw a very detailed, porn action going on between a maid and an office-worker guy. He looked at his brother in confusion, "Sammy, are you suddenly into the brothers watch porn together kind of thing? 'Cause I'm not into that incest thing."

"What? No, I mean just look at it! He's not-" Sam stopped, when he looked at the screen. It was the exact woman on the cover of the case the CD was in. It was not Gabriel, it was not the high business executive woman pretending to write on her diary.

"I know, he's not wearing any condoms but, hey some chicks dig that! And besides she's probably on pills." Dean commented.

For the second time today, Sam slammed his laptop shut, frustrated of what he just saw. He turned to his brother and said, "I think the Trickster were hunting knew that we're on his tail."

"What? You saw something I didn't?"

"Gabriel, I saw Gabriel!"

"Geez, how did the trickster even know about that angel?" the older man asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"I don't know! Do you think it's him?"

"Who? Gabriel? Are you nuts? The man has a porn video entirely dedicated on him being dead. It can't be him! It has to be the damn trickster we're hunting!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Sam says, although he sounded unsure of what he just said.

* * *

After a few days of tracking the damn trickster, Dean and Sam got his proper location. Got into the same tactic as before, making the poor bastard think that he's got them then, turn the whole thing around because, in fact it was them who tricked him. The tallest man thought it was clever to ask him a question, "How did you know about the angel?"

"Angel? What angel?" the trickster asked, making the younger Winchester think that he was again trying to trick them.

"Gabriel."

"I dunno what the hell you're talking about! Just please don't kill me! If you want me to stop killing people, then fine! I'll stop!" he looked at Sam, searching for mercy in his eyes.

"Maybe you think you'll stop, but you'll never ever stop," Dean said as he stabbed the man with the stake, killing him.

Sam looked at the dead man sprawled across the floor before the body burned by itself, moving himself away so he won't get caught in the fire, "So this is how a real trickster dies?"

"Not a lot of mojo shit like Gabriel," Dean said, "See, I told you it's not him."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," he says again but, this time he truly meant it.

* * *

The job was done, no more deaths, the little shit trickster is dead (for real), and they were on the road for the next case, all is well. So, Dean decided it was great moment to spend time in a bar to enjoy a few gifts of life here and there before they head out to the next city. He asked Sam to let loose a bit, but after the mind play thing with the porn. There is no way he's gonna go out there and 'let loose.'

"Nah, you go ahead and have fun. Also, you're going to drive tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay, no worries. I'm not gonna be back by morning," Dean said, closing the door of the impala with a grin on his face. Tonight is the night that he's gonna have another of those one night wonders.

Sam shook his head as he looked at his brother's hopeful walk towards the bar. Dean better get lucky tonight, because he needs some time alone with his laptop. He needs to do some research on the coming case they were after. What possible creature could be causing the deaths? When did the killings started? Things like that. He thought about settling in a motel but, they're only here for one night so there's no need.

Sighing, he opened his electronic device and was shocked to see a video playing…

 _"_ _Whew! I thought that brother of yours would never leave!"_

He quickly shot the laptop close, when he saw that it was Gabriel, with his creepy moustache on. However, he wasn't successful in doing just so, because a hand from inside the screen stopped the thing from closing.

 _"_ _Ouch!"_ Gabe said, his hand struggling to open the laptop back up, _"Again, Sam!? You are rude!"_

"Gabriel?" Sam said in total confusion, _It can't be him right? He's dead, and the trickster earlier is also dead. This has to be one of those hallucinations._

 _"_ _Uh yeah? Who else? And no Samsquatch I am not one of your freaky hallucinations!"_ he said pulling back his hand inside the computer.

From his side of the screen, his environment looked like bliss. A heaven brothel for the likes of him, that's what it looks like. A place full of women that were products of his imagination lingered and walked through its halls. Sure as hell that Dean Winchester would like to spend a lifetime here, but to Gabriel. To Gabriel this place was his own perdition. For years he wasn't able to do anything. He rendered himself powerless, when he used up all his power to fight his elder bro. After his encounter with Lucifer, he went to hide here, leaving the faith of humanity, of his family in the hands of two hunters. Just so he can restore his health after what Luci did- He blinked his eyes trying to forget.

After that unwanted flashback he stared at the human through the camera as if he was shooting a youtube vlog, and smirked.

 _"_ _You're actually…"_ Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam," Gabe said spreading his arm to present himself, "I'm the one they call Gabriel."

The hunter closed his mouth unsure of what wise words he should say. That of course made the angel shake his head chuckling at how clueless the Winchester is, so he did his thing, the mojo thing. However, due to showmanship and intense desire to prank the human, he placed his fingers on the camera's lens. Tapping one, two and three before his hand went to the other side of the screen. The border between his hell, and Sam's world is glowing the will make you think that it was some sort of electricity. It feels nothing like getting electrocution, it actually feels like as he was just having a gentle shower from a small waterfall. He placed his gentle hand on the young hunter's cheek caressing it with care, measuring if the man was real and not a product of his own imagination.

"Oh you're real," he says, smirking with joy as his head began to emerge from the well-lighted screen _._

 _"_ _Well, you are really freakin' me out, Samara."_ Sam joked, trying to avoid the trickster's touches.

"Relax Sammy boy! I'm just checkin' if you are real." Gabriel said surrendering like he was caught by the freakin' police.

He snapped his fingers, and landed in an awkward situation. No really, _an awkward situation_. He was sitting on Sam Winchester's lap, both his hands on the man's shoulder, and his back is against the impala's stirring wheel.

"Whoops, sorry. I think I need more practice with this," he says snapping his fingers again but, when nothing happened he looked at it as if it was a cigarette lighter that lost its ability to ignite, so he clicked his fingers again but, nothing happened. He tried shaking his hand but, nothing. He groaned and hugged Sam, nuzzling his nose against the man's neck.

"This sucks," he mouthed against the hunter's skin and he felt Sam stiffened beneath him.

"You lost your powers?" Sam asked, placing a hand on the angel's back. He was not supposed to be doing that, he should be dousing him with holy water or salt or stab him with a silver knife.

"No not lost, just… Disappears from time to time, like a cell phone's battery and wifi. It sucks," the trickster says again, pouting like a baby.

"Yeah, I uh heard."

"This is all Lucifer's fault! Hear that brother?" the archangel let go of Sam temporarily, to scold his older brother with his loud rant, "You fuckin' suck and I hope that you rot in that cage for another century!"

Gabriel was silent for a few moments as if he was hearing a reply, before he slumped back to cuddle with the human.

"What did he say?"

"That he loves me too and that Michael was looking ridiculous with a turban then nothing. Michael probably tried to kill him after that," the angel shrugged as if the killing thing was a normal family scenario, making Sam chuckle.

"What?" Gabe asked him.

"Nothing, you're like a baby."

His statement made Gabriel sat up properly, "Excuse me? I am extremely old. Centuries even. I may be younger than Michael, Lucifer and Raphael, but I am not to be compared to an infant!"

"That's not supposed to be an insu-"Sam says but he was cut off with a searing kiss.

He remained motionless, when Gabriel's thin cupid's bow-shaped lips clashed with his. It was a strange phenomenon because, he was never kissed liked this before. It feels strange to have a man's slightly growing stubble (and a fake moustache) against his face when he usually felt softer pallets than this. It feels strange to be kissed so forcefully when usually it was him that takes the lead. It feels strange to not even move because he was obviously enjoying this.

Gabe was being impatient. No matter how much effort he'd put into the kiss, Sam won't move. It was like the man saw Medusa's own eyes and the poor boy turned into stone. The angel's hands moved away from his shoulder, finding their way up to the hunter's neck. The other crept at the back of Sammy's neck to pull on those long strands gently to tease him. While the other decided it would be best to just explore that long neck up to his sweet cheek, fingers slightly reaching the boy's sensitive ears, as if trying to excite him in some way.

Sam closed his eyes, feeling the drive he tried to fight consume him slowly. The hand on his cheek curiously explored his jawline, or so he thought. The thumb and pointer fingers harshly pressed both side of his cheeks at the point where his upper and lower teeth meet, so that he can open up his mouth as Gabriel's soft tongue slithered in his mouth. Remember the drive that was slowly consuming the hunter? Well, it's gone now as he began kissing back the angel with all the might he has. Pulling the celestial being's vessel closer to his, trying to gain control like he usually has when it comes to things like this.

 _Oh so this is how he wants to play,_ Gabriel thought as he deepened his kiss earning a scandalous moan from the Winchester.

He felt Sam's hands clutching hard on his clothing, begging for something and trying to push him away. _Damn it, I can breathe!_

He heard the boy's thoughts and in an instant Gabe let go of him, breaking the enchantment that had obviously formed between the two of them. He forgot that Sam requires oxygen like most beings and feels embarrassed by that as he tried to look anywhere else but on him. He heard Sammy cough, trying to swallow air into his lungs quickly as he can, and that made the archangel stare back at him due to concern. The boy looked back at him, Sam is fine.

"So that's how you react when you are compared to a baby?" Sam asked him, licking his lips absentmindedly.

"Yes. Can a naive child do that?" he smirked, pulling on the man's flannel shirt.

"No but, what kind of argument was that? I mean seriously, that's so..." Sam was still talking when the angel decided to plant kisses on his neck, _"So childish."_

"You think so?" Gabriel asked against his skin, before he bit him, sucking lightly to leave a mark.

Sam groaned, closing his eyes as he tilted his neck willingly so that Gabe would have better access. _"Yeah..."_ he moaned, answering the guy's question, "So – _fucking-_ childish."

Gabriel chuckled as he nuzzled his nose on the now redden part of the boy's skin, tracing his way up to the hunter's chin. "Oh really?" he challenged, eyebrow up as he eyed Samuel's honest to goodness lips. Sam rolled his eyes then he shook his head, pulling the trickster back for a second kiss just as hot as the last one. Then he pulled the shorter man away from him, "This seriously ruins the mood," he pointed out the fake moustache as he tried to take it off, Gabriel moved away blocking the large hand, so that the moustache remains untouched.

The archangel just smiled at him, "Shut up, you like it!" Although he teased the hunter, he did snap it off his smug little face. Sam really did like that moustache it was ' _so macho'_ (Gabriel's words not Sam's). He grinned when the boy pulled him back for another taunting kiss, as if they were exploring the center of the Earth together. Moans and growls were coming out of them, filling the car with such intense heat. The taller man tugged on the angel's clothes, trying to get it off him when the shorter man grinded his ass on the human's jeans that outlined his _oh so hard_ dick.

 _"_ _Oh God!"_ the hunter groaned.

"Easy with the blasphemy there kiddo," Gabriel said using his remaining strength to pin the man on his seat, "Although I have to admit you are totally hot saying my father's name, I prefer that you say mine."

 _"_ _Gabriel…"_ Sam whispered, moving his hips up towards Gabe.

 _"_ _Oh father-"_ the angel moaned his eyes moving heavenward to the taste of the growing lust, the growing desire for the human.

The Winchester chuckled, "What were you were saying about blasphemy?"

"Fuck me you little shit!" he growled, looking directly at Sammy to make sure he gets the message.

"Oh I intend to-" Sam says but, he was completely stopped when the trickster decided to just shut him up with another kiss.

As he twirled his fingers in the man's long brown locks, they humped against each other, as if they didn't feel their throbbing cocks begging release, begging for a skin-to-skin sort of contact. They were still caged with too much clothing, and Sam took off Gabriel's vest and shirt harshly with such force a human could manage. He sampled the flesh in front of him, tasting the sweet angel of the lord. It made Gabe smirk. The boy's eagerness to get naughty is too much to not let him have his way.

Pushed back against the steering wheel and unwantedly wanting the impala to honk, the angel cussed, _"Fuck Sammy,_ you wanna wake up the whole neighbourhood? _"_ He was ignored when Sam decided to lap his vessel's soft light-colored nipples, biting gently making his way to his neck, daring to leave his own mark. Gabriel's nails were digging in the unbuttoned flannel shirt the Winchester was wearing, trying to control the strength that was still left in him.

He snapped his fingers to get the remaining piece of clothing off of both of them, getting impatient himself, because this trickster fucking wants his treat now! Thankfully, it worked like a charm.

Sam smirked, thinking that the mojo thing was back as he eyed their clothes that are carefully folded on the passenger seat next to them. Although his train of thoughts got knocked out, when the damn archangel decided to use his force with him and sunk him on the black beauty's leather. He moaned like a wanton when Gabriel pitter pattered a trail of kisses from his nipple up to his previously marked neck, he thinks that the angel probably wanted him to remember his night. Wanted him to make sure that there would be evidence he would wake up to the next morning, evidence that his brother, Dean Winchester would probably tease him about. His hands roamed Gabriel's smooth back and squeezed that cute ass that always haunted him from the first time they met.

Pulling up from his possessive kiss tattooing routing on the Winchester, Gabriel grinned "You think I have a cute ass?" There was another heart-felt squeezed on his butt cheek and he let out a lustful moan. Sammy's finger somehow reached the lips of his hole, curiously tabbing its entrance. _This human, really?_ Gabe mentally ughed while rolling his eyes, _Stop teasing me!_ He pushed back, letting an inch of the damn man's finger inside of him, _"Oh fuck!"_

"You're wet?" Sam remarked, feeling the Gabe's ass is already filled with a lube-like substance.

"Yeah, well, perks of being an archangel with an on and off switch with his power I guess," he laughed.

"Oh god, don't you ever shut up?" Sam asks, looking at the celestial being on his lap.

"Ask the man, he'll tell you that I don't," the trickster grinned grabbing hold of the Winchester's dick.

A continuous flow of ' _Oh fucks' 'Oh yes'_ and _'Shits'_ rolled out of the hunter's sinful lips, as the archangel's hand moved up and down on his length covered with pre-cum. Sam's mind was practically going blank from all the pleasure that was presented to him by the angel, he needs to reciprocate. He slid his finger inside Gabe without hesitation, the man (well, angel) was after all already prepped in a manner of speaking. Sammy felt the grasp on his dick slightly loosening a bit when he hit a certain nub inside the trickster, he nudged it again with the tip of his finger to make sure he was right on what he think it is.

The angel's vessel shuddered with delight, when Sam found his prostate and now that he inserted two fingers to accompany the first one, he swear he could just blast the ground apart. He twisted his hand on the human's dick, pumping hard like the world would end if he didn't do it.

 _"_ _Sam…_ " he tried to get the hunter's attention, but it came out as an erotic calling for the man's name.

"Sam!" he shouted, "I think the foreplay's a bit – _fuck-_ I need you inside me… I _–oh my go-_ " he bit his lips to prevent a blasphemous remark and it was harsh enough to let blood trickle down his chin.

Sammy licked him, working his way up from the angel's sweaty neck and up to the crimson filled chin tasting the blood. His free hand that rested on the trickster's waist left and tried to grab a condom from his jeans' pocket on the seat next to them. When he got it, Gabriel instantly grab hold of the packet and used his own teeth to tear it, placing the condom on the Winchester's heaven-sent dick.

He looked at Sam, "Are you sure about this?"

Sam's finger tried to spread him wider for him but, when he did, the angel pushed his damn huge arm away, making his fingers escape the warm and wet cave that the shorter man possessed.

"Are you sure about this Winchester?" he spat.

"Yes, you adorable fucker!" Sam let out a sarcastic remark.

His intentions were clear as water, they obviously both wanted this and maybe for a long time now. He placed his hands on the angel's hips, but Gabriel doesn't want Samuel's handsy human hands on him. So the boy just took the wheel with both hands while the archangel positioned himself on top of Sammy's oh so sweet dick of wonders. He teases the hunter by just placing his wet hole on the tip of his condom-covered-cock, but when he felt Sam frustrated underneath him he decided to have mercy and obliged, taking the boy balls deep inside of him. Bouncing up and down on the Winchester in a slow torturing manner and damn Sam just wants to have his way with him.

 _Fuck this I'm having my way with you!_ Sam said in his head as he took the angel's legs and propped it up on his shoulders before he began thrusting into him. The archangel moaned like a doll, while the Winchester panted, murmuring a few things here and there. Their movement made the impala jump like it has a hydraulics feature, their moans condensed into her now fogged up windows. _"Faster, boy!"_ Gabriel ordered him almost hitting his head against the roof of the car. Sam did just so, he fucked the angel fast and without thinking. It was as if he was an animal on the loose and Dean will kill him later for the mess that is coming up, because he was close, closer to hell or heaven, than he had ever been.

"Then come Sam," the trickster whispered, showering his forehead and hair with kisses, _"Come for me…"_

The trickster feels so good, the way his vessel's muscle hugged the human's dick was so heavenly. Imagine what kind of feeling it would be if there was no piece of plastic between the two of them. Imagine the ecstatic moment that would send him to the moon and back. He didn't need Gabriel telling him what to do, he came at his own accord, _"Ohh-"_ he screamed before the angel kissed him, shutting him the hell up. He was still inside the angel, pumping his cum into the condom as he softened bit by bit.

Gabe whispered against his lips, _"Close your eyes…"_

 _The fuck?_ There is no way Sam Winchester will allow this son of a bitch angel to shut him up during his orgasm, and _Now he gets all bossy telling me to-_ Gabriel looked at him with a determined look, the burning angel eyes sort of look. He sighed, _Fine._ He shut his eyes, and felt the man in front of him, tracing the curvature from his chest down to where his wet throbbing cock resides, he can feel it drenching his own flesh even before his hand caught it. He curled his fist around it, moving it up and down in the same manner the angel did for him.

 _"_ _Ohhh Sam!"_ – he panted – _"Don't fucking sto-"_

Sam felt his hand poured with a thick liquid, the same time he heard a crushing sound in the impala. BLAG! He had the urge to open his eyes, but, Gabriel shouted, "Don't! Y-you can't see me like this!"

With that, Sam did open his eyes, but he didn't look directly at Gabe. He looked at the rear-view mirror that he usually sees at the top of the windshield but now, it rests on the top of their clothes, accompanied by clear broken glass that used to be the windshield, and a bronze gold feather next to the condom's opened wrapper. Through the reflection, he saw the impala's roof half bent outwards. He saw the light coming out of the streetlamps. He saw the steering wheel removed from its place. He saw the afterglow. He saw Gabriel.

"I know… I look hideous." the angel pouted, pulling his legs back down on Sammy's lap as he hugged the very naked man, hiding away his face.

"No, you look…" Sam said, blushing at the very word that popped up in his head, _Beautiful._

Gabriel buried his face even deeper, "No Sam, look at my wings. Look at them."

"I am. All three pairs of them." He says tracing the frame of the he thinks has the longest wingspan, "Why three pairs? Don't angels usually have… I dunno a pair?"

"That's because I'm not just an angel _,"_ He whispers with a bit of pride, _"I'm an archangel."_

"Yeah they're pretty."

"They don't even have feathers anymore…" the trickster mumbles.

"That's not true," Sam says, pulling him away from him so that he can look at his face.

"They're fucking falling off one by one Samwich!"

"We'll nurse you back… _I'll nurse you back._ " he says before hugging him.

"Promise?"

He chuckled, "Of course! Well that is… if Dean doesn't kill me with the mess we made with his baby."

"I won't let him kill you," he says, before he kissed Sam on the lips.

* * *

 _I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe smile right from my face_

 _Do you remember where we used to dance  
And incidents arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another when we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung_

 _It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment shown in your eyes_

Sam Winchester arose straight from his sleep like an angel possessed him. Somehow, he noticed that he was no longer sitting on the driver seat, and that he was no longer naked. He groaned at the song that's consuming the background and shot a sharp look at his brother. They've been over this, _no more fuckin' Asia!_ Dean didn't notice of his little brother, and just looked ahead on the road.

"Dean?" Sam voiced.

"No wonder the snoring stopped!" Dean teased, glancing at Sammy who's not happy, "You okay?"

Rolling his eyes the man leaned forward, and jabbed at the cassette player so that it would vomit the annoying tape that's been ruining his mood, which wasn't even there because Dean Winchester decided that it would be a perfect morning to just turn the radio on.

"Hey! Hey!" his brother shouted, "Careful, she doesn't like it when people just touch her like that!"

"She's just a car, Dean." Sammy argues, when the annoying music just stopped erupting from the speakers.

"Shh!" the older Winchester shushed him and placed his hand on the dashboard, "He doesn't mean it Baby, Sam's just being a little dipshit 'cause his date last night left him."

"Wait, what date?"

Dean chuckled, "Don't play dumb, Sammy…"

"I'm not, what are you talking about?"

"An opened packet of condom," Dean says as he grabbed an empty familiar silver packet next to Sam.

"The smell of sex? The obvious hickeys on your neck? All evidences say that _you_ got 'some' last night." he continued throwing back the packet on his brother's lap.

When the oldest Winchester said 'hickeys' the younger hunter opened the glove compartment quickly and looked for a mirror or anything that provide him reflection. He grabbed a silver knife and-

"Woah! Sam, let go of that knife, if you want me to stop talking about last ni-"

"Shut up!" he says, looking down at his blurry reflection, his neck is indeed covered with patches, although he cannot tell if they're blue, violet, or red against his skin. He sighed and brought it back inside the compartment and sunk against his seat.

So it wasn't a dream, Gabriel's not dead and he just had sex with him, "Shit!"

 _"_ _Yeah, believe it or not last night was pretty hot!"_ Gabe voiced from the back of the car, making the Winchester turn around.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, making Dean look at his brother like he was crazy.

The angel placed a finger on his lips, "Dean-o can't see me."

"You okay?" his brother asked him.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something." He replied returning to his previous position and eyed the road.

"Oh, so you're just gonna ignore me after last night of great fucking?"

He let the trickster talk, but he did ignore him.

"Okay," the archangel says, "I'm just going to talk since Dean can't hear me. Let's see… Ah yes, I really like how you felt inside me Sam, how your delicious _– mmn fuck-_ cock just took me. Especially, the way that you tried to boss me around, - _oh Sam!-_ that was so fucking hot!"

He was fine with the talking, and annoying thing but, talking about last night and eventually letting out hot noises is a bit too much. It was too much for him and his dick. _Oh god, make him stop!_ Sam prays, covering his ears, and thankful enough that Dean didn't dare look at him. He felt hands above the hands that were covering his ears.

"Oh relax, I was just teasing you." the voice said removing his temporary ear plugs before he felt a very wet kiss on his ear.

The hunter's shoulders went straight up against his ears on instinct, avoiding the invisible angel's sinful activities.

"You alright Sammy?" the older hunter asked.

"Uh yeah… Goosebumps. It's a bit cold don't you think?" he says turning the heater's switch a bit higher, but Dean just shrugged and let him do what he wanted.

"So where are you guys headed?" Gabriel asked, still clinging onto him from the back seat.

"Dean, how long will it take to get to Florida?" Sam asked his brother while, answering the angel's answer.

"An hour more," the older human answered, turning the radio back on. Thankfully, it wasn't Asia.

"Why not? I like Asia." Gabriel says, an obvious pout coming from him.

Sammy sighed, shaking his head, _It's going to be a long ride._


	2. Where's My Apple Pie?

Sam sat on the bed. His back against the headboard, his long legs crossed, while his hand tapped a pen repeatedly on some heavy research work on his lap. He was anxious, because he wasn't making any progress. Dean even went out of their two-bed room to give him some space because his big brother knows that he works best in a quiet and peaceful atmosphere.

A laugh from across the room echoed towards the Winchester's direction.

"Oh man! I missed Japanese game shows! They are the best!" the angel giggled, smacking his leg with his hand like he won the lottery.

Looking away from the papers draped across his lap, the human shot Gabriel and the television a very deadly look, "Can you please just?"

"What?"

"Just shut up for an hour or so?!" Sam shouted, he was obviously annoyed.

 _He looks like he wants to murder someone, probably me?_ Gabriel shrugged turning the volume up, an act which gained a very tremendous reaction from the hunter. Sam sent his research work flying towards Gabe, and a very ancient book of runes hit the archangel's head before it settled on the floor. Thump!

"You annoying little shi-" Sammy stopped mid-sentence, groaning as he slumped on the bed, curling around a pillow like a gigantic cat.

The trickster glanced at the man, and flipped the TV off. He looked up the ceiling as if his father was still in heaven. _Sam's going to be the death of me!_ He sighed, picking up the book next to his feet dusting it off as he walked towards the bed. Gabriel sat next to the Winchester, "Sam?" When he got no response he asked again placing a hand against the human's back, "Sam, are you dead?"

Sam let out a muffled groan.

"Okay, good you're not dead. Uhm… So you want a clue on what you guys are hunting huh?"

"It's a ghost."

"Okay, then what?"

"She's killing people the same way her murderer killed her. She's vengeful spirit."

"And your problem is?"

"She's _killing_ people," Sam replies with full-on sarcasm.

"No," Gabriel shook his head, "What's the reason why you are so frustrated with this case?"

"We poured salt and burned her bones, and her so called important things. Dean's obviously suggested to try burn her house to the ground."

"So why not?"

"I don't think it's the house. According to the caretaker, she's not even stepped on the house that she inherited from her foster parents. She keeps on moving from one place to another like someone was chasing her, it was probably her murderer or some crazy stalker. I reckon it was the murderer."

"So it's not the house that her soul's tied to?"

"It can't be. Every place she ever moved into someone dies there the same way she did. It doesn't even matter who or what she kills, she just does."

"Any theories?"

"I'm working on that but, _you were being worse than Lucifer_ in the annoying department."

Gabriel felt his vessel's heart tugged by an invisible hand, crushing it with each rush of blood it pumps. It was difficult enough to run away from home when everyone just wants to fight. It was difficult to have limited amount of power, and it was difficult enough to ignore that he was being compared to his perfect brother, his brother who's obviously more powerful than him in every way possible. He was worse than the angel that slowly rendered him powerless, and took it to his own pleasure. He was compared to that big bag of dicks!

"Uh yeah," he chuckled straying his fingers through the hunter's hair, "I guess being annoying runs in the family."

Sam had ignored his comment and continued to stray his thoughts creatively, _Could it be a car? She has to move from one place to another right? I mean Dean's obsessed with the impala, she could be too? Or it could be something she used to wear like a necklace. But she never wore anything of such, so that can't be it. I could've missed that part but, no I read that article thrice. Maybe someone trapped her into a binding spell?_

"How about a promise?" Gabriel suggested.

"That you'll shut up?" Sam asked and Gabe shook his head, "What promise are you talking about then?"

"A soul can be attached to a promise, or a word of honour. If the person who made that promise is still alive then there's enough time to make her violent. Especially now, that she's been waiting for that promise to be fulfilled."

* * *

Dean and Sam returned to the house, wearing their FED suits to test out the theory that the vengeful spirit of Eleanor Marie Banks is tied up to a promise. The taller Winchester mentally scolded Gabriel to remain inside the impala while he and his brother come to investigate. They knocked on the door, and was greeted by the caretaker's old cheerful smile, "Ah agents, what brings you back?"

Dean looked at his brother, expecting him to answer and the younger hunter was left with no other choice but to speak, "Uhm Mrs. Jones, would you mind if we come in?"

"Of course not, young man," she says opening the door for the two gentlemen so that they can enter the house.

"Lovely place," Dean comments pointing at the old house, "I'd say you were doing a great job in taking care of her."

"Well, I'm not called a caretaker for nothing," she said making Dean smile as he sat on the old couch next to Sam.

"I know we've been through this before," Sam begins, "But the FBI only opened the case again due to similar killings and we need to check up on a few things."

"I understand," she nods.

"We were wondering if someone close to her, uhm…" Dean says looking back at his brother.

"Tried to burn her bones? I believe that it's her murderer! Afraid to find out if he left any clues behind!" she spat, with certain anger.

"No, Mrs. Jones. We want to know if you're close to her," Sam clarified trying to relax the woman.

"Me? Officers you couldn't possibly-"

"No," Dean waves his hand, "You are not a suspect. We just want to know, certain details. Like Eleanor's secrets. What could've been possibly the reason of her death?"

The brothers looked at her expectantly, while she plays with her hand that lay on top of her lap. She was nervous and they knew, hoping that it was a type of confession they needed.

"Eleanor is my confidant. I always tell her about the progress of my life and she didn't mind. She let me call her, and tell her about my problems with my late husband, Mr. Jones-" she stopped her eyes began tearing up.

"Did Mr. Jones harm you any sort of way?" Dean asked.

"Oh no," she defended, "Mr. Jones didn't abuse me. He's… he's just drunk."

"Mrs. Jones, that's no excuse," Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know!" she sobbed, "You people sound a lot like Eleanor."

Nothing but, the woman's gross sobbing filled the silent room so she continued her story.

"Eleanor, my calls to her helped me a lot. It was like therapy since I could never afford one. I promised her that if it was too much I would leave my husband."

"And you did?" the younger man asked.

She nodded, "I moved here, to take care of this old place. She said I could stay here. She's never been here anyways. It would be a waste if no one's to take care of the place."

"When did your husband-" Dean asked cautiously, "When did your husband die?"

"A year ago," she sniffed, "I was lucky he left me alone."

"And Eleanor, did she confide you with any of her troubles?" Sam asked, when the woman ran out of tears.

"She's uhm she's never…"

Dean didn't look pleased, he didn't go back here to listen to some chick-flick moment and get nothing, "Are you sure? Like anything that's different when you called her?"

Her eyes widened, as if she just realized something, "There's this one time s-she was the one who called me."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, she just wants me to talk about my life."

The younger Winchester did that thing with his eyebrows and hair like he found something vital to the investigation.

"Then the next day," Mrs. Jones said, "The next day she was gone, murdered with an axe on her head. No fingerprints. No nothing to get by. It was horrible!"

"Have you told the police about that call?"

"No. I didn't think it was important."

"Did she left you with anything? A message?"

"She left me the house, nothing else."

"So there was a message?"

"A letter," Sam looked at Dean like they were going somewhere with this, "But it's not for me. I don't know who it was for."

"May we see it? The letter?" Dean asked.

"It's upstairs, just let me get it."

* * *

Gabriel listened to the whole conversation while rested on the backseat of the black Chevrolet. Lying down, his hands are both settled at the back of his neck, his eyes are closed too but, when the woman said she was just going to get the said letter upstairs, he shot back up on his seat. _Something was not right,_ he thinks as he exited the vehicle with the snap of his fingers.

"Sam!" he shouts, "You and your brother better get the hell out of here!"

In that exact moment, Mrs. Jones shouted from upstairs, "No!"

"Sammy!" Dean shouts, running upstairs with a gun in his hand.

"Sam no!" Gabe warns, when Sam Winchester tried to follow his brother.

He clicked his fingers to teleport upstairs but, it was no use. He was drained. Left with no other choice, he rolled his eyes as grabbed an iron brass next to the fire place and ran upstairs next to the boys. There he found the annoying Dean Winchester and his hot tall brother rushing to Mrs. Jones' side.

"What the damn hell is happening Sam?" the older hunter asked.

"I uh… Eleanor she's-" the boy was cut off when he saw Gabriel. Gabe gave him a wink and a flirty smirk, but there was something strange about Sammy. He looks sort of afraid.

"Shit!" Dean shouted, aiming at the trickster's location then fired.

A bullet fired out made the ghost of Eleanor behind the angel vanish. Gabriel looked down on his shirt and saw blood pool out. The bullet shot and went through him, it won't be enough to kill him but still, he grunted, "Damn it Dean!"

"Rita…" the voice of Eleanor says.

"Eleanor?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her," the older Winchester said.

"Where's the letter?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Jones pointed out the shelf, "Arthur Conan Doyle. It's in one of his books."

Sam hurried to the stack of books, finding any Sherlock Holmes book, when he found a Study in Scarlet he flipped the pages open until an unopened envelope fall on the floor. He tried to grasp it, when the vengeful ghost appeared to knock him to the wall.

"Fuck!" Dean asked circling around Mrs. Jones, there was no time to make a salt circle, "You alright Sammy?"

Sam groaned, trying to stand up. When Dean stood in a same position for too long, the ghost floated towards Mrs. Jones but, that wasn't until…

"Hey ghostie! I got what you want!" Gabriel shouted as he waved the envelope. He quickly ran downstairs and Eleanor followed him, angry and growling at him.

"Shit!" Sam cursed as he got back up running after the ghost that was chasing the angel.

Gabriel pissed the ghost even more by opening the envelope and reading its contents out loud,

"Dear, Manuel

I know you may not know me. I've left you in the orphanage on a very cold night of September 20, 1998. I'm sorry, mommy never got the chance to say goodbye or to show you how much I love you. I live a dangerous life. I don't want you in it. I don't want you to live a life like mine. It's sad to say that I left you because this is the only way I could think of that will keep you safe. I know what it's like to be stuck in the system but, it is far too better than the life I could offer you if I keep you. Right now, mommy's not sure if I will be able to see you again. Maybe we will meet in the afterlife.

I hope you got this letter. I will be giving it to Rita. She lives in a house my parents gave me. They're not my real parents but, that will be something that I can offer you as a mother. A home.

Love, Mommy."

At the exact moment Gabriel finished reading the letter Eleanor slammed him with the old couch, making him unable to move for a few moments before he snapped his fingers sending the couch back at her. Sam went to Gabe's side, "So this house, this house if for Manuel and Rita's been keeping it all to herself?"

"She's not attached to the house. She's attached to anger. Probably from the woman who likes to call herself Mrs. Jones."

Dean and the woman went downstairs, "Sammy are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dean I'm okay."

"Yeah, I'm babysitting his long legs," Gabriel said making Sam shake his head.

"Rita, that's you right?" Sam asked the woman clutching Dean's arm for protection.

"N-no," she answered, "Eleanor's never called me Rita. She's more inclined to call me Mrs. Jones."

"But, your name _is_ Rita?"

She let go of Dean's arm, "Yes"

"Have you even tried to find Manuel?"

"Who's Manuel?" Dean asked.

"W-why would I?" she shivered, with an obvious red in her face, "If that boy claims the house then I would be homeless! It serves her right to die! It was her fault!"

"What is?"

"I lost my baby because of her! That's why my husband treated me like shit! And now she wants me to find her boy! To give him the house, the house that could've been enough to pay for her sins!"

"It was an accident! Eleanor didn't mean to let you fall down the stairs of your old home! She was pushed by your husband trying to defend you because he wanted to slap you because he was drunk as hell!" Gabriel scolded as if she could hear him.

"It was an accident," Sam reasoned, "Haven't you even thought that maybe, maybe she wants you to take care of Manuel. So that you could, you could be a mother like you always wanted to be? The letter said she wanted to give him a home. It didn't entirely mean the house. It could've meant _you_."

She stopped, grabbing the phone attached to the wall, she dialed then someone answered her, "Yes, Sister Marie Clarence? I want to ask about the boy named Manuel. Yes. I believe he's been there for a couple of weeks since his transfer. Yes, blue eyes and blonde hair. That's him. I was wondering if he's available for adoption?"

 _He's good,_ Gabe nodded, being a little proud of the hunter. The angel looked at the man next to him. He saw Eleanor, smile at him and the tall hunter next to him, whispering _'Thank you,_ ' before she took the hand of the reaper that will take her to rest.

* * *

They took time to get Baby's tank filled at the gas station and while they wait, they had some beer. Dean closed the impala's door after he took a beer for him and Sam. He handed the other bottle to his brother before he settled his back against the car's black frame. He took a sip staring at the long road ahead of them and not minding the Kum & Go store behind them, before Sam asked him…

"Do you think Rita would be a great mother?"

"Of course she would, your little talk back then was a little eye-opener for her."

"Are we gonna leave yet?" Gabriel moaned, when the gasoline pump's main valve clicked.

"So you ready to go?" Dean asked, raising his bottle as he took care of the pump nozzle with his free hand.

"Yeah, I'll just buy something real quick," Sam says running towards the convenience store.

Gabriel and Dean settled inside the car, with the engine on and Bob Seger singing out in the speakers. Gabe was settled at the back of the car, his legs crossed, while Dean hummed tapping his hands on the stirring wheel. After a few moments, they both looked at the man who opened the door and sat shotgun.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked, "You were like gone for an hour!"

"Dean, I was gone for 10 minutes." Sam says, placing the bags of his purchase next to Gabriel.

"And your point is?" Dean argued, as he stepped on the pedal and the car ran to the open road.

"That you are over-reacting."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sammy grinned.

The angel ignored them and looked at the contents of the bags, "Candy? Chocolates? Pie? Chips?"

 _Yeah,_ Sam replied in his head, _the sweets are yours. I figured as an apology for treating you like you won't be helpful and for Dean, who unknowingly shot you with the salt gun._

"I get to eat the pie too then?"

 _No, the pie's for Dean!_

"But he shot me!"

 _He doesn't even know you're here._

"But he shot me!"

 _No._

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!" the angel chanted and Sam lost his patience as he annoyingly took the pie from inside the bag and placed on his lap.

"You meanie give it back!"

The moose rolled his eyes and took one of those free plastic forks the pie comes with. He opened the packaging, scooped a big piece and swallowed. Both Dean and Gabriel looked at him with disbelief.

"My pie!" they both gasped, while the pie-stealer shrugged and continued to munch on the delightful treat.

* * *

After a long day of driving, both Dean and Gabriel didn't utter a word to Sam, they just gave the Winchester either long pouts or deadly glares. Every time he sees them doing that like a couple of three-year-olds he just shakes his head. So when they got settled to a motel, Gabriel began nesting on Sam's bed while Dean settles on his own, busily ignoring the world with his earphones on, Sammy went out for a walk to the nearest grocery store to purchase some Pecan pie. While waiting in line he saw a tabloid saying that the nearest amusement park is haunted. Publicity or rumours wise he took the paper. _It seems like a fun place to go to while in town._

When he was next, he paid for it and he asked for a post-it note to place a message on it _'Sorry for stealing your pie, hope this makes up for it'_ before leaving the counter. And the cashier, even the bagger thought it was very sweet of him to be buying his girlfriend another pie for her. Although they got it all wrong, the pie was for his brother. Yep, only for Dean. Gabriel however, Sam has a different way of making it up to him.

When he got back, Dean had his hands over his stomach like he was ready to cuddle with someone as he snores a bit. While Gabe looked so lively like a dog would when his master got home, "You're back!" he shouts jumping of the bed to hug Sam.

"Yeah," Sam grinned.

"Is that for me?"

"No."

"But…"

"I told you already. The pie's for Dean," he says placing the package next to the Magic fingers on the table next to his brother's bed.

"But…"

Sam just smiled at his angel and kissed his forehead, "I have something better for you _babe._ "

"Babe?" the angel tilted his head.

"I said Gabe." Sam said waving the archangel off, and began walking towards his own bed. Destroying the blanket and pillow built nest that was already there when he returned, he hid himself under the blanket to hide the red shame that crept up his face.

"No you didn't…" the trickster teased, settling next to him.

"I did," Sam insisted, "Just shut up!"

Gabriel just shook his head as he let his human sleep. He watched over the Winchesters' safety for the night while grinning to himself. He knows that Sam Winchester just called him 'babe' and the poor man would never hear the end of it for eternity.


	3. Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

I did not abandon this story. I am still pushing through with this. Also, this was suppose to be a Valentine Chapter because of all the fluff. However, when the day came I froze and got stuck in finding the right words.

Vocabulary words so that you don't need to wonder what they mean when y'all got to the middle:

 ***lavvy heads -** Toilet heads

 ***knackered -** Tired

 ***Hen -** Endearment to a Woman that elders usually use

 ***Hackit -** Ugly (usually to a woman).

 ***Eejits -** Let us all hear Bobby say it in our heads.

Yep, pretty much. These are slang Scottish words I've learned. If I got some of them wrong either in spelling or meaning please notify me at once so that we can change it to avoid distribution of wrong information. Thanks! Enjoy this super late V-day chappie! :3

* * *

Tiny dust particles danced in the air and the sun acted as if it was their spotlight. The ray of sun shone directly on Sam Winchester's face making the man look as if he was indeed a son of the solar entity and a lion. Beautiful, the only word one can think of in such an early morning to describe this human sleeping comfily on a cheap motel bed.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, poking the majestic human's face and Sammy's nose twitched.

"What?" the hunter groaned pulling a pillow up to hide his face.

"Dean went out."

"Hmm…"

"He got a call and went out."

"Okay."

"You're not worried?"

"'s probably just a case."

At that exact moment, Sam's phone rang and Gabriel answered it imitating the Winchester's voice fairly well, "Hello?"

"Hey give that to me!" Sam shouted, awake all of a sudden, sending the pillow towards Gabe which the shorter guy dodged.

"Yeah Dean uh, I'll… I'll be there." the archangel said still mimicking Sam before he ended the call.

It was only then where Sam finally took a hold of his phone, "What did he say?"

"He's got a case in the local zoo. Says he's going to need you there," Gabriel explained and the human started his walk to the bathroom lazily.

"Oh and Sam," the shorter man adds.

The hunter stopped in his tracks to look at his angel, "Yeah?"

"He said to wear the 'Monkey suit.' I don't know what he meant by that."

"I do," Sam sighed before closing the door to the bathroom.

After a few moments, Sam exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam followed him out and a few droplets of water on his figure shimmered as he walked. The archangel let out a low whistle when he saw him crouch down his bed to get his bag where the FEDs suit is. Sammy grinned and shook his head, "Do you mind?"

"Actually, I don't." Gabriel said settling down on the couch to more comfortably look at his hunter.

"I'm serious," the human said with one hand on his waist.

Gabe unconsciously bit his lower lip letting out a groan, "So am I."

"Dean needs me."

"He got pie, I want mine."

"I'm not pie. Besides I didn't say I was going to make it up to you through uhm… physical…" Sammy blushed trying to find the perfect word to describe what the trickster wanted.

" _Sex?"_

The human swallowed, "Yeah."

Gabriel sighed, "Fine."

The angel then turned his back against the tempting 6 foot 4 prize. He turned the television on as he waited. The volume was loud to avoid hearing any hot and tempting sounds, like the towel falling on the carpeted floor or a belt buckle naughtily coming off. He did just as so, although every now and then he would steal glances to look at his Winchester getting dressed up. To tell you, it has the same effect as a stripping show would. He did this until he held his own reins and decided to just watch the tacky cartoon on the screen. Sam faked a cough to alert the shorter man that he is ready.

"Wow, it takes you fifteen minutes to put up a suit like that?" Gabriel announced as he looked at his naked wrist, "I wonder how long would it take for me to take all that off?"

"It wouldn't take me longer than five if you weren't much of a peeping tom."

"Good point." He agrees standing up.

The hunter took a gun and placed it in the back of his pants. He also took hold of Ruby's knife and placed it inside his coat together with a small bottle of holy water. He looked at the trickster, "Let's go."

"I get to come too?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

* * *

Dean Winchester got a call earlier in the day than intended. It was from one of his co-hunters that he and his dad had worked with back in the days. Apparently there are some mysterious killings that had occurred in the zoo. The police's suspects were a group of non-violent penguins and a snapping turtle.

Those animals were not capable of doing such, like pushing one of the zookeepers on the sharp-edged fake icicle or the fact that a snapping turtle couldn't physically snap a caretaker into two pieces. Not to mention the gooey ectoplasm present in the scene. Okay… If we're going to put two and two together these police were doing a more crappy job than Dean is pretending to be FBI.

He took a clean pen out of his coat and knelt down to take a scoop of the substance he found in one off the cages (without the animals, obviously). It was something he never seen before, and he tried his best to inspect it, although, it resembles the bioluminescent zooplanktons that the biology teacher once introduce in class when he was actually paying attention.

"Any theories?"

"So far?" Dean looked up at the man, "Nothing. How 'bout the chick in all the crime scene photographs?"

"No luck with her. Data base ain't showing any proofs of her existence," the man said worried as hell, "Must be her who we're dealing with. Man, this is bad. I've never seen anything like this before and I reckon to give your old man a call."

"Old man's dead but, don't be so sure." He winked at the man and he immediately stood up when he saw his tall brother, "Oh so here's my little brother."

The man Dean was talking to turned and looked up to see who he was talking about, "Li-little?" Sam just smiled to hide his amusement on the man's expression.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked him.

"I don't have a car, Dean."

"It takes you what? 30 minutes to hitch a ride?"

"It took me a minute to steal a car, ten to drive to get to the zoo, four minutes to actually find where you are… Fifteen to put on this suit."

"Yikes," Dean twitched his mouth, "That's got to be a record."

"So why am I here?" Sam asked shoving his brother a bit to see the weird gooey substance on the floor.

"Asking you why the hell that thing is glowing?" the man Sam never saw ever said.

He knelt in the same way his brother did earlier. The invisible angel that has been following him all day (and the real reason why Sam was late) appreciated the view of the Winchester's bottom. Sammy curiously touched the galactic ectoplasm with his own hands and sniffed it making Gabriel comment, "Gross Sam. That's ectoplasm alright but why do you even have to smell it like a dog?"

 _Yeah, I know. But why is it glowing Gabe?_ The hunter asked his angel mentally.

"You have to say the magic word first…" the trickster sang.

 _What magic word? Please?_

"Oh don't play dumb. You know… the _one_ you called me last night?"

The Winchester sighed, _Babe, please?_

"Nu-uh Sammy… I want you to say it out loud." Gabriel giggled.

" _Babe,_ " Sam said feeling defeated against heaven and hell. The hunters that awaited his answer looked at him with mild confusion and Dean had to ask him, "Babe? You meant to say that a talking pig was behind all this?"

"What?" the younger Winchester furrowed his brows, "No!"

The unseen trickster laughed hysterically, "Oh man that's… That was priceless!"

Sam looked back at the substance in his hands and muttered, "I hate you."

"No you don't." Gabe giggles, wiping off a tear, "Okay. I'll tell you Sasquatch. That ectoplasm is glowing because it seriously has bioluminescent planktons on it. It's from the sea. So whatever the hell you guys are hunting it's from down under the sea with Sebastian and Flounder, and that thing is going to be huge."

"Dinoflagellates or planktons," Sam answers the hunters' question with finality, "They squirt luciferins or glowing gobs of goo to defend themselves from predators."

Dean was actually amused that he was right that they were zooplanktons but, he didn't dare take the spotlight from his little brother, "So we are against little mermaid?"

"Probably," John's old friend commented.

"So all we gotta do is defend her from Ursula?" the eldest Winchester grinned, and the old man, Frank just shook his head and wondered how the hell did Dean even became a hunter.

* * *

Sammy had left his brother to talk to the old man and rested on the bench, facing an aquarium of a couple of egg-laying mammals. The platypus display wasn't really of his attention, but the child-like archangel that had both hands on the glass to stare at the animals. His facial expressions and his jumpy feet, was as if he was still so happy to witness all of creation even though he'd seen all of it evolve, was so amusing to Sam Winchester that he didn't notice Gabriel talking to him. He had to ask the angel back, "What?"

"I was in-charge of the blueprint of these animals?" he says walking towards him to seat on the same bench.

"The platypus?" the hunter questioned and Gabe nodded.

"Father, was a busy man and I was the always bored child. I asked him to give me something to do and he tossed me a few leftover clay parts. Then I came back to him a few hours later presenting my project, explaining to him that these creatures are often alone either sleeping or eating; that the males are venomous in nature because of the sharp stingers in the heels of their cute feet; that they have duck-like bills but, those bills are not hard like a duck's; and that they are mammals but, they lay eggs. He argued that mammals can't lay eggs and I have to ask him, 'Then why have animals with wings but, can't fly?'"

"What'd he say?"

"Cause its cool. Then he asked me why I wanted an egg-laying carnivorous mammal to exist and I said the same thing."

"That's so cute." Sam grinned, because he was obviously imagining a cherub saying that to God.

"Shut up," Gabriel groaned, snapping a red ice Popsicle in his hands, "And I wasn't a tiny cherub okay."

"I didn't say you were," the hunter giggled then he stopped when he saw the ice refreshment trail down Gabe's chin. Glistening like treasure seducing a greedy pirate, and Sam might've taken the bait if he didn't saw the smirk in the trickster's lips.

"Oh hey, Sam. Let's go," Dean walked towards him, tapping his brother.

"Oh but, Sam how 'bout me?" Gabriel asked in a feminine tone and in an instant he transformed into a blonde petit woman with the same hazel eyes that can catch Dean's attention even in the darkest of times.

"Didn't see you there," Dean commented with an obvious flirting tone.

The moose's face was a painting of great confusion. Why the hell is Gabriel letting himself be seen by Dean? Where did the Popsicle disappear off to?

"I… Dean, can I have a moment?" Sam excused himself, dragging the angel with him to the farthest point that the hunter seemed fit. Dean nodded at Gabriel and she… he waved back like a flirting idiot.

"What the actual hell?"

"Hey relax Samwich. I'm only testing my powers if they still work."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I bet you're jealous that your brother has got the hots for me." Gabriel's eyebrows did their little dance, as he played with his hunter's necktie.

"Shut up. I'm not jealous."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I just…" Sammy sighed caressing his trickster's cheek,"I'm worried. We still don't know what's draining you, so stop abusing your powers."

It was time for the trickster to sigh, "Fine," as he pulled the necktie strongly down to plant a searing kiss on his hunter before whispering in his ear, "I'll be waiting in your brother's car." Then she walked off to disappear into the crowd.

Dean was next to his brother the moment the blonde woman left his side, "So, you goin' on a date tonight huh?"

"Maybe," Sam smiled, and the angel who was waiting in the car all back to his usual self, blushed because Sam was actually considering on going on a date with him.

"Well, save it for tomorrow. Frank said we kill this thing tonight."

* * *

The hunters waited inside their vehicles patiently. There's only a few more minutes left before the zoo empties itself of employees and nothing would be left but, animals and a few security guards. Frank stood watch in his truck while Sam and Dean talked about their plan inside the impala. It was crazy because they have no idea what it is yet, they don't know how to kill it and yet they're here, hoping for the best.

"Idiots," Gabriel muttered which slightly made Sam grin because that particular statement reminded him of Bobby.

"How much longer? I really wanna see if Ariel's hot as Disney portrayed her." Dean wondered before chugging on his beer.

"Seriously? How sure are you that it's a sixteen-year-old mermaid we're up against?" Sam asked him back.

The older human choked, "Ariel's sixteen?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, in chorus with Gabriel's "Yup."

"Hey, what's with Frank? He just went in and didn't give us a signal." Dean said when he noticed the older man exit his truck, walking mindlessly inside the zoo.

"He looks hypnotized," Sam noted when he saw that Frank wasn't even carrying a rifle.

"He is," the archangel agreed and zapped himself out the car and went to follow the hunter with a determined look.

Sam and Dean followed the man too. Armed with weapons they weren't even sure they could use to defend themselves. As they entered the zoo once again, they noticed that Frank has been leaving glowing footprints behind. The prints that were an entire mystery earlier weren't from the monster they are hunting. It was from its victims, walking towards their own death.

"Snap out of it Frank…" Dean tried calling his father's friend when he noticed the man walking towards the cage of crocodiles.

The youngest hunter grabbed his brother's shoulder when he noticed a woman playing (actually playing) and talking to the crocodiles. She has pale white skin pigmented with freckles and her long black hair has blue and silver streaks. She was the woman in the photographs Dean was talking about earlier and she just noticed them staring at her as if she was the prettiest thing they've ever seen. She smiled. The kind of smile that would end wars before she even send a set of crocodiles after them.

Both Winchesters grabbed Frank and ran for their lives. They found shelter in an old tree in the middle of the park. It wasn't a struggle to climb up even with an entranced old man in their grasp. The challenge was to stay there and to keep hold of Frank who's damn ready to jump to his demise.

"Dean, this isn't possible!" Sam exclaimed, he grabbed the bewitched hunter strongly in his arms.

"What is?"

"C-Can crocodiles climb trees?" he asked looking down at the crocodile trying to climb his way up.

"They just fuckin' did, Sammy!" Dean shouted back at him when he saw the fucking croc climbing up like pro.

* * *

The woman was left in the cage submerged into the murky water with a pair of crocs by her side. Humming to herself as she enjoyed being back to her natural element. She misses her own lake, peaceful, deep, and it was something she calls home. Everything changed when an old man with a camera caught her taking a peak in the surface of the water. Now, she's driven away from her own body of water by some crazy fanatics trying everything in their might to prove her existence, dead or alive.

"Nessie!" Gabriel called to her.

She obliged to look and surfaced up to meet him.

"Loki, it's been so long don't ya think?" she asks, her Scottish accent giving her away in an instant.

"Indeed. I'm surprised to see you out of Loch Ness?" he says. He really is, because after 'Hotel Hell' with the Pagan gods he was astonished to hear one of his favourite aliases in centuries (Okay, maybe the only alias he ever had). He figured that the whole world would know that he in an archangel now, and nothing else. The news probably never got to her.

"Must I explain?"

"If you will."

She relaxed in the angel's presence and sat at the cemented edge of the pool, "I believe the gods call them mortals? They kept coming to me lake. Bloody pioneers of change, trying to prove that am not a myth with their noisy contraptions!"

"Of course with beauty like yours, you needed sleep."

"Exactly! I was forced to leave the comforts of me own lake due to fact that it was no longer comfortable to stay there."

"I apologize. Humans are unstoppable when they put their mind to certain things. They are born to be naturally curious. A pint of martini?" the trickster asked, waving two glasses of martini.

"But too fuckin' much curiosity!" the monster of Loch Ness bent out her frustrations, before taking her glass, "Thank you."

"But not too much curiosity for you to kill a pair of their kind."

"You heard about the bloody murders?"

" _Your_ bloody murders, yes." Gabriel answered putting aside his glass.

"I was only doing these animals justice. Imagine it Loki. If I stayed in my own country, if I stayed there, I too would be put in a fuckin' cage, a freaking prison! I end bloodied up like them!"

"Humans made laws about these animals, Nessie. They are well taken care of."

"But they are not home, they are not with their families!"

"This is their family now."

"You are on the side of these **lavvy heads**?"

"I'm not siding with anyone. I am simply telling that the reason why these animals are here is to educate the uneducated apes about the condition of the animals out in the wild. So they stop the massive killings. These animals in their cages, you could say the lesser evil they could do. These animals are even taken care of. Fed well and spoiled like babies."

"I guess you're right."

"And?"

"I'm **knackered**. I'll just visit me siblings down in the Atlantic."

"You sure? That's a long trip."

"At least I would be away from these weird humans that the Christian God decided to create."

"They still have lot to learn."

"I know, I know." she says gulping the entire glass empty, "Oh Loki, before I go. Give me boost, would ya?"

"Sure thing, **Hen.** "

* * *

In a strange way, the crocodiles retreated back to their pool as if bored of the human flesh they could not eat. Not long after, Frank's head was cleared and explained to the boys that he heard a song. A song quite similar to the gentle flow of water, and followed it. Sam listened and help the old man calm down, then he remembered Gabriel stayed there with girl. He ran faster than the slow streak of the crocs, and found his angel kissed by the woman on the cheek. Gabe smiled, whispering things (hopefully not flirting with her) and snapped his fingers and the girl was gone.

"Gabriel," Sam sounded out unsure if he should even be here.

"Sammy boy?" the trickster smirked at him when they were one foot apart from each other, "Glad to see you in one piece."

"Yeah, you too." The hunter looked away, avoiding a glimpse at those perfect whiskey-like eyes of the angel.

"Jealous?" he teased him, holding onto his human's strong arm.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because I'm a handsome archangel with a cute-butted vessel?" he grinned.

"Shut up." Sam spat, finally gaining the confidence to stare at him.

"Don't be jealous of Nessie, Sam. You're sexier than her in so many ways."

The Winchester saw Gabe bite his lips when he said 'sexier.'

"Nessie? As in the Loch Ness monster?" Sammy asked again when the angel nodded, "What's she doing in America?"

"Those scientists poking too much in her natural habitat, she needed her beauty sleep."

"Did you kill her?"

"No, just told her to let these apes roam free."

"Why? She killed people."

"That doesn't sound like you, Sam. She was an uneducated ape, if she knew the purpose of these zoos you humans built she wouldn't have killed those people. She's just scared and confused, 'kay? Besides those humans she killed had it coming. They were pretty unkind to the animals."

"Where is she now?"

"I gave her a boost to the Atlantic." Gabriel stopped.

"No you didn't Loki!" the woman yelled, pushing Sam away with a wave of muddy water from the crocodile pool. She was red, and not from anger. Her skin was burnt to hell.

"Ness, come on. I'm a trickster what do you expect from a good ol' god like me?"

"I expect some respect!" she was angry and she spotted the human next to Gabriel, "Not siding with anyone eh, then who the hell is that **Hackit**?"

She pointed at Sammy, who's now on the cold ground, coughing up some mud out his system.

"Uhm," the angel searched for an answer, he could always say 'boyfriend' but, it wasn't official yet isn't it?

"You make me sick Loki! I mean really, Hawaii?" Nessie spat, sending another wave of water to drown Sam with some hungry crocs. The hunter struggled, trying to keep his head up the surface of the dark pool for some air.

"Come on, leave the tall guy out of this thing!" Gabe reasoned, afraid he might lose the moose, "He's… He's got nothing to do with you ending up in Hawaii. I mean Hawaii is a nice place and all."

It was his damn powers again. Weakening like an old man with cancer.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, shooting the monster of Loch Ness with a few silver bullets.

"That doesn't work on me you wee lad" she smiled, looking at him with her real eyes, about to send the older Winchester together with his brother in the water when Frank appeared to stab her with a knife on the lower lumbar of her human form. Dean thought it was going to be a victorious move for them but, that was until she bellowed, " **Eejits**!" at them.

Her voice ended up like a rumbling sound of thunder frightening the shit out of everyone. She turned around and kicked the old hunter down the water next to Sam who was still finding ways to keep his heart beating. The treacherous water was doing an excellent job in keeping him away from just that. Sammy was only moments away from death. She spun around to face Dean flipping her hand without effort to send him flying to the water.

"Leave _my_ humans out of this, Nessie, especially the one as tall as Chewbacca." Gabriel warned. He's serious this time, no jokes, no tricks. If Ness even dared to do detrimental things he would not think twice in washing her off the face of this Earth.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or you'll regret it." He says, and she laughed in a wicked way.

The way she laughed, it was mocking the god of mischief. It provoked him to do unwanted things and he didn't try to stop himself in doing so. He called the thunder that people taught only Thor could summon, followed by a few streaks of lightning, which missed every single being with life in the zoo. The first strike of lightning scorched the asphalt path that the monster's victims once walked on. The second bolt set a wooden bench on fire, and lastly… The last one would've hit the Loch Ness monster's foot if she hadn't jumped out of the way. Gabriel, of course, only meant to frighten the woman. Nessie, after all had been a good friend.

He looked at his frightened friend, "I will repeat myself Ness. Leave _my_ humans out of this."

With that, she set the unsteady water back to the pool. Whispering few words to the crocs, so that they wouldn't harm the hunters and to just let them surface from the water to breathe fresh air. The humans cough off the dirty liquids they did not intend to swallow, still struggling to swim with their tired limbs. She looked at the angel with pure hate. He knows she hates Hawaii. The temperature there is far too hot for her sensitive scales to handle.

Sam got to the edge of the pool first, despite the fact that he was thrown in the water first. He is determined to bring this bitch down. He grabbed her and she struggled for release, "Let go of me, lad!" She could've easily escaped the hunter's grasp but, she decided not to anger the pagan god in front of them.

The trickster watched in amusement, an act to hide the fact that _his battery is_ _all out_. He hid it so well, that she felt him mocking her back, imagining herself to be sent to a hotter place than Hawaii. A few moments passed and she no longer struggle against Sam's embrace. She felt defeated, and she just wanted to rest with her brothers and sisters in the Atlantic. Gabriel has read her mind, and thank God when he snapped his fingers he did send her there. Finally.

"The hell was that?" Dean shouted, as he helped Frank up the water.

"Uhm," Sam looked stuck in the middle of it all, "She, she vanished into sea foam."

It was made up, it was all made up! The trickster even giggled watching Sam make up a story on how the Loch Ness monster vanished into thin air.

"Sea foam?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, like the original Little Mermaid story. She couldn't kill the one she loved and so she turned into sea foam."

"So we really were up against Ariel huh?" Dean asked.

"Actually we were up against the Loch Ness monster but, I guess so."

Frank got it, a little… while Dean looked unconvinced of his brother's story. Nonetheless, he shrugged it off and, "Well that's good then. We can leave first thing tomorrow, right Frank?"

"I guess." The older man answered. His face was un-paintable when he felt his arms hurting, "But I have to admit that I'm getting a bit old for these things."

They said their goodbyes as they returned to their vehicles, and parted ways while smelling like shit.

* * *

After all the ruckus with little miss Loch Ness, the hunters retreated back to the crappy motel room they booked to take a bath and rest for the night before they go get ready for another long drive to the next town in the morning like had Dean planned. When Sam got his turn with the shower, he turned the hot water on to wash out the drying mud that touched his skin. He was adjusting the shower head because shower heads are tall people problems, when Gabriel entered the bathroom not bothering to look at Sam's naked body.

"Hey Sammo," he says waving Sam's phone on his hand, "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Uh sure," Sam nods, still adjusting the shower head. Gabe closed the toilet seat cover and sat on it, tapping away on Sammy's phone.

"So who are you planning to text or call?" the hunter asked, closing the shower curtain to provide some privacy for him as he turned the switch on.

"Oh just a _special friend_." The angel says as he snuck his tongue out, his brows furrowed with concentration.

Sam was still adjusting the shower head when he heard the trickster's reply, and he suddenly snaps the poor contraption off the wall, splashing water everywhere. Gabriel temporarily removes his gaze from the screen, "You okay there boy?"

"Uhm yeah…" he answers turning the switch back off, and not a moment too soon the curtains were pulled back and he heard an earful laugh from the archangel.

"It's not funny," Sam says with a pout.

"I could help."

"You're not allowed to use your powers."

"Who says I need them?" Gabriel reached for the shower head in the human's hand and took something from the supply cabinet under the sink. His jeans perfectly hugging his round buttocks and Sam couldn't help but look.

"Hey hey, eyes up," Gabe snapped.

"Sorry…" he apologizes as he looked up.

The shorter man went inside the shower next to Sam and tiptoed to reach the exact point to where the shower head meets the pipe. The human watched the angel work, awkwardly hiding his junk with both hands because he finds the trickster cute in his tippy toes and hot because men (err… Angels) who save the day are. When Gabe finished, he turned the thing on and the hunter yelped in surprise as the water came in touching his skin.

"Well, I'll be on our bed if you need anything else." the trickster says, walking out taking out Sam's phone out his front pocket.

After a while when Sam felt that he was no longer icky, he exited the bathroom. He wore a comfortable plain t-shirt with grey sweatpants that hung low his waist. He spotted Gabriel huddled on the bed face focused on his phone as he tapped away, and Dean happily snoring on his bed. He sat next the angel and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder. He asked, "What are you doing?" But, the angel ignored him, so he took a small nip below his ear. As a defence mechanism, Gabe shoved Sam with his hand and Sam chuckled.

"Not now Samantha. I'm busy." He muttered to the annoying moose.

"With what?"

"Candy Crush." He mutters before he groans in frustration. He was out of moves thanks to Samsquatch.

"Oh, I thought…" the hunter trailed off.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "You thought what?"

"Nothing."

Gabe leaned in closer with a teasing smirk, "You thought I was gonna call an ex or something huh?"

"What? No!"

" _Oh really?_ "

Sam sighed, "Come on, let's just go to sleep." He took his phone from the trickster's grasp and placed it on the nightstand which was separating Dean and Sam's bed. All while Gabriel was chuckling like an idiot.

 _"_ _Sammy's all jelly, like a Jell-O in a belly!"_ he chants.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Sam grunted, putting an arm and a leg across the angel so that the trickster wouldn't move much (especially now that he began adding dance moves to that tiny chant of his).

"Angels don't sleep."

"Then let me." The boy mutters, snuggling his head against Gabe's side. He was like a boy cuddling a teddy bear.

"Whatever you say, Sammo." The archangel shrugged.

"Oh and wake me up before Dean does."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"'kay, nighty night." The archangel sighed, as he looked over at Sam. He ran his hand through the boy's long locks and when he sensed the hunter was deep in his sleep. He stopped, admiring the angel-like physique the Winchester was displaying, as he snored lightly. He smiled before he took Sam's phone and snapped a photo. He then carried on playing Candy Crush until four in the morning. Until the screen went black after it alerted him that it will perform a 'Low Battery Shutdown'. He gulped and looked at a still sleeping Sammy, and carefully placed the phone back to the nightstand to not wake up any of the Winchesters sleeping in the motel room they're in.

He sighed when it was a success but, the sudden movement made Sam jerk up, like someone had possessed him. It made him gulp for the second time, "Sammy? What's up?"

"What time is it?"

"F-Four?"

"Great," Sam said standing up going to the bathroom, "Oh and uh get Dean's keys without waking him up."

"Keys?"

"Yeah," Sammy answered

Gabriel shrugged and looked for Dean's keys that are thankfully (sense the sarcasm) inside the Winchester's pockets. Dean doesn't dress in comfy pj's like an ordinary human. He dresses in his day clothes for the ease of travelling, and not dying. The angel sighed at the fact that he needs to fish the keys out of the hunter's front pocket. This means he needs to be extra careful not to grope him or else he could be as good as dead.

With keen determination and a snap of a finger he got the keys with no trouble. Of course the archangel promised Sam to not use his powers but, hey. There is no way on Earth will he be touching Dean Winchester's pockets. He doesn't want Sam to get all jelly and his little brother, Castiel all jelly because obviously the little fledgling had called dibs on the older Winchester like he did on the younger one.

"So did you got it?" Sam asked dressing up in a flannel shirt, and Gabe sighed because he never got to see Sammy put on those jeans.

"Yep, so what's it for kiddo?" he asked, tossing the keys up in the air and catching it again.

"We're gonna steal Dean's car."

* * *

The sun was rising and Sam computed that they'd arrive in the park at the opening so that's great news until he opened his phone to text Dean about the car. When he found out that it was low on battery he temporarily removed his eyes from the road to look at the man next to him and asked, "Seriously?"

"What? It's not my fault that phone batteries don't last long." Gabriel defended as he sat on the passenger seat.

"I told you to sleep."

"I told you that angels don't sleep. Then you told me to let you sleep, which I did. There were no rules regarding your stupid human contraption!" Gabe was red with anger, and Sam can't help but chuckle. "Oh for the love of dad what's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're angry." The Winchester laughed.

"Cute?!" the archangel shouted as if nauseated by the choice of words, "I am one of heaven's most deadly weapons and you think I'm cute when I'm pissed off!?"

"Yeah."

The trickster glared at the hunter, and snapped his fingers… Which didn't do anything. Making Sammy laugh his head off again as he parked in the amusement park's parking space.

"Shut up." Gabriel pouted, "If you haven't been to hell I would've told you to go there."

"Your words wound me," the human jokes, placing a hand on his own chest.

"Fuck you Sasquatch!" the shorter man curses as he opened the door. At the exact moment of him exiting the vehicle Sam pulled him back inside so that the hunter could plant a wet kiss on the angel's cheek. They both went out the car after that because Gabriel wiggled of the giant's grasps.

"That was gross," Gabe muttered as he wiped his cheek, trying to wipe the saliva of that same cheek.

"You loved it." Sammy teased.

"Did not." He says completely contradicting the red that crept up his cheeks.

"Yes you did."

And they bickered like children to the entrance of the park to buy tickets. It wasn't much of a line and they got in at the exact opening time so it wasn't much of a big deal. The trickster was actually excited because rides but, Sam pulled Gabe by the bench and sat there, looking at Gabriel like a puppy.

"What?" the angel rolled his eyes.

"I have a request." Sammy said, _Pretty please._

"No."

 _You can do anything you want with me tonight._ The hunter thinks, while holding a suggestive expression on his face.

"What is your request, my humble human?" Gabe sighed.

"You could stop reading my mind, for starters."

"And how do you propose we communicate during Dean moments?"

"Please," Sam pleads, licking the back of the trickster's ear. _I have the whole day planned ahead and I don't want you to figure out what they are in this date._

"Date?" the angel raised an eyebrow.

"See? There's no element of surprise."

"I never pegged you to be romantic, Sammyroo."

"So is it a deal?"

"Okay but, what are we gonna do when your annoying brother's around?"

"Hey, Dean's not annoying."

"… _Right._ "

"Okay kinda." Sam nodded, "I figured maybe…"

"Maybe?"

 _We could buy you your own phone,_ Sam thinks expecting Gabriel to hear his thoughts. But, the archangel did what he was told and looked at the Winchester expecting a vocal answer, "Maybe what, Sam?"

"Are you bluffing?"

"I think we are experiencing miscommunication here."

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe I could buy you your own phone later after the day-"

"Date? Is this really a date?" Gabe grinned.

Sam blushed, "If- If you want it to be, t-then yeah. It's a date."

Gabriel just smiled, taking the human's hand to stand up and stroll in the park. They walked like that hands intertwined, earning glares from disapproving locals but, they didn't care. Nothing ordinary humans can do is gonna ruin Gabe's date with the hottest hunter he's ever lied eyes upon.

Before going into any of the amusements Sam bought two sets of disposable cameras (One for him and one for the archangel). They both decided to ride the bump cars first, the carousel next, then the rollercoaster, then a weird maze and lastly, the Ferris wheel. It went smoothly with the bump cars, Sam's red car bumped with Gabe's yellow one a lot of times and the angel cursed every single time because he wasn't even driving the machinery anymore. He's just twisting and turning, and spinning and he didn't mind much because they we're having fun (actually it was just Sam but, anything that makes Samwich happy makes the trickster happy). He clicks his camera on Sammy who was having fun on hitting on his yellow ride.

The next one was the carousel, and unlike the bumper ride, this one actually requires height. No, Gabriel was able to ride one of the horses. It was Sam who got stopped by the operator because he was too big for one of the horses and fears that if he let the hunter the ride would stop or some shit like that. Gabe laughed because if that wasn't karma he doesn't know what is. Sammy accepted his fate and watched his angel laugh with the kids next to him. It was as if he was the leader these riders to war, and the Winchester took out his camera to snap the moment with a smile.

When the carousel ride was over, Gabriel said goodbye to his squad. (Sam might've taken a photo or two of that). They decided to go to the rollercoaster, and Sam held Gabriel's hand as they waited in the long line.

"What, afraid of heights?" Gabe teased.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Dean's mad and he might've tracked us by now."

"Not to worry, little Saminski. If Dean shows up he'll just see me as the blonde girl at the zoo."

"Oh, that's-" Sam stopped. When a guy got ahold of his shoulder, turned him around and punched his face flat.

"Sam!" Gabriel voiced out. Everything happened so fast, with one punch the Winchester was on the ground clutching his chin. Thankfully it was the angel who was holding the cameras.

"You don't fuckin' steal my car!" Dean shouted.

"I'm sorry. I really planned to call you about it and-"

"It was my fault," the trickster said in a girlish but, familiar voice. He must've been keeping the blonde girl act.

"No it ain't sweetheart," the older hunter replied signalling her to move away.

"It is," the angel replied, "I suggested that it must've been really cool to ride your car. You were sleeping so I took the key from your front pocket."

"Excuse me, you what?" he asked cocking his head.

Gabriel bit his lower lip seductively, "Yeah, you were kind of enjoying it." he replies and Dean ducked his head blushing like an idiot.

Sam stood up, brushing off a few dirt that got stuck on his pants when he fell. _Did Gabriel really touch Dean where I think he did?_ he thought as he saw the exchanges of messages between his brother and his date. He wasn't even listening, he was just there staring at two people flirting with each other.

"Okay, okay. You can borrow the car until tonight." Dean gave up.

"Aw thanks Dean!"

 _Thanks Dean,_ Sammy mimicked in his head.

"But if my baby ain't back first thing tomorrow I'm gonna kill Sam," he jokes and looks at his brother. "You got a little something," he pointed out his own eyes to Sammy and shook his head before clasping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "See ya kids tomorrow then."

Sam watched his own brother walk, staring exactly at how bow-legged Dean was. He escaped his trance when a hand pulled on his arm. "Sam, the line's moving."

"Oh," he says moving his gaze to his angel.

"Jealous?"

"No," he replies, earning a chuckle from Gabriel.

"You got a little something on your face," the trickster replies gesturing his face like Dean had done earlier. Only then, did Sam touch that particular area on his own face, and he winched in pain. That something on his face was a forming bruise.

"Poor baby," Gabe teased, snapping a photo and the Winchester fake-laughed.

Gabriel shook his head with a giggle before he pulled Sam down, kissing that exact spot and healing it completely. "There, all better."

"You didn't," the human exclaimed when he realized that mojo was involved.

"Well, you're welcome Mister Sammypants!" the archangel pouted.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam says his gratitude but, when he was about to hug the shorter man they were ushered to the rollercoaster.

On the front carriage the operator placed them, well more of they requested it. Gabriel was wriggling in his seat, excited that the safety bar would just fall in place so that the damn contraption would start. He was tapping his fingers widely, and Sam has to hold them just so he would calm down.

"Jeez how old are you, five?" the Winchester asked.

"I lost count. I'm older than time."

"You don't act like you're older."

"No one really acts their age most of the time Sammyboy." he winked as the ride began moving in a slow torturing manner.

"True." Sam agrees before the rollercoaster dropped and everyone in it screamed and shouted.

* * *

When the booth was releasing the coaster shots, Sam and Gabriel didn't let the opportunity past them. They took their photos and laughed at how hysterical all the people behind them looked like. After all the fuss, Sam decided it was time to eat. Gabe of course didn't mind, he doesn't really require eating but, he enjoys it nonetheless. The hunter ordered a hotdog sandwich a fruit shake from one of the stalls and sat next to his angel on the bench.

"Want some?" Sam asked.

"That depends. Is it Sam flavoured?" the trickster teased, and Sammy's face went red.

Gabriel chuckled, "Relax. I'm letting you swoon me first."

"You make it sound like I'm doing a terrible job already." Sam muttered before taking a bite.

"Not really," the angel hummed, and he just watched the Winchester eat and drink. "You're doing nicely."

"Thanks."

After a few moments, both of them decided to enter the freakin' maze. The rules of the labyrinth is simple: At the entrance you are to pick a card, whatever's in the card you find inside the maze then take a picture of it. If you aren't successful inn finding whatever's in the card you won't be able to exit even if you were able to find the escape door. You can forfeit of course but, that will cost you a whole lot of money.

"I'm so ready," Gabriel says as he picked his card. It was a vampire.

"Oh so it's a haunted maze?" Sam says, looking at the shorter man's card as he picked his own from the box.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah," the hunter replies as he looked at his picked card. He gulped.

"Something wrong Sambo?"

"Uh, no," he replies pocketing the card on his pants' back pocket, "Let's go find your monster first."

"Okie dokie."

It wasn't hard to find the vampire, because wasn't hard to miss the classic Dracula costume. They walked the dark red alleys of the maze and found other people, some of them asking if they've encountered the monster in their cards. Some of them almost crying because they've been there for an hour or so, in fact, the monsters were so rare that people begin to question if the administration was playing a joke on them.

After a while of feeling like walking in circles, Sam and Gabriel stopped. They've spotted one of the said monsters and it looked at Sam, dead in the eye. The hunter stepped back, his large arms linked with Gabe's. An act that made the angel look at Sam then back at the bloody monster that was walking towards them.

"It's just a man in costume. It's not like those things you hunt at night."

"Yeah uh… Thanks?" Sammy says, unsure of what he's even saying.

The angel shook his head, and sighed. He groped Sam's butt and Sammy yelped, "What the hell?!"

"I'm just trying to get this," the shorter man replies as he looked at the card, after that he stares back at Sam, "Seriously?"

"I know. It's a problem. Shut up."

The angel chuckles and Sam grabbed his arm harder when the creepy and bloody clown decided to step forward. It's been a while. He thought he was okay now but, some phobias are hard to conquer.

The clown looked at Gabriel as if teasing him, and the angel wasn't pleased. He took out his camera and snapped a photo before smacking the clown's face with his hand. "Fuck off!" and the red squishy nose of the monster fell off to the floor. It was so dramatic than all three of them watched as it bounced to its demise.

"The hell's wrong with you man?" the clown asked, and Gabriel shrugged pulling Sam to the exit they've found earlier.

Freedom was finally within their grasp. They got a token of appreciation, at the exit. It was a phone chain doll of whatever they caught. Gabriel took the clown doll and he gave the vampire to Sam. He mutters that the dolls were "Cute," while the Winchester stayed quiet their entire walk to the line of the Ferris wheel. The silence was killing the trickster.

"Sam? Sambo? Sammy? Sammyroo? Captain Sam Sparrow?" he teases as he tries to get the boy's attention, "Hey! I can keep the nicknames comin' if you want to ignore me."

To his defeat, he was still ignored by the hunter. He groaned and hugged Sam from behind. He felt his human stiffened with surprise until he finally melted against him. Sammy sighed, and held the arm around his waist. _That clown surely frightened him,_ Gabriel thinks.

It wasn't long before they got on one of the passenger car, and Sam laughed so suddenly even before they sat which startled the angel off.

"Sam are you okay?" Gabe asks as the operator closed their door. For some reason that made the human laugh harder. "Sam!"

"Oh, ah yeah. I'm okay. Just you should've seen the clown's nose falling off. The sound the nose made as it." He says still giggling. Yes, Sam Winchester giggling. He sighs and stops for a while to listen to the trickster.

"I was there Sam. All three of us watched that nose bounce off."

When the archangel said 'bounce off' he laughs again, and Gabriel wanted to groan and whine about how he was worried that the human wasn't talking, thinking that perhaps Sam was having a mental breakdown because of that ridiculous clown. All those worries however, were washed away with the Winchester's laughter. He relaxes back against the seat and snaps a picture. It was quick, the picture would probably develop into a blurry one but he doesn't care. He would rather treasure the moment in his heart.

When their carrier was half up, the heavenly music died down because the human noticed the 'I've been given a gift' stare from his trickster, he sighs to ask, "What?"

"Nothing just, I never seen you laugh."

"Sorry," Sam apologizes as he stares out the window.

"What for?"

"Worrying you," he says, then his lips curled to a smirk, "Seriously, what's up with Captain Sam Sparrow?"

Gabriel stops, now it was his turn to laugh. Sam stares of course. The way the sun shines through the window lighting up the angel's skin was too darn precious.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." The shorter man smiles, and Sam just shakes his head, taking a camera in his hand and snaps a picture. It sure wasn't as precious as the one where the angel was laughing his head off, but it would be enough to always remember what happened before it.

With no cameras between them, Gabriel stood up to sit on Sam's lap. The human beneath him gulped and he watched his Adam's apple bounce up and down. He leans down to his hunter to plant sweet kisses on his neck, and the Winchester hums lifting his chin up so that Gabe would have a better view.

"I could do _anything_ to you, right?" he whispers to the boy's ear.

 _"_ _Yes,"_ the Winchester groans.

Gabriel's head lift up to look out at the window, they were at the top of the Ferris wheel and it was, _"Beautiful."_

It was Sam's turn to stare at him, and he sighs, "Yeah."

The trickster stares at him, "Not me, silly." Looking at him with the 'I already know that' face and Gabe turns his moose's head to look out at the window that sports a great view of the city. Sam looked back at him and pulled him closer, about to kiss him. An index finger stopped his lips, _"Suck it."_

Sam looked up at him and hesitated. He'd never done this to someone before, so he slowly darted his tongue out unsure of what to do, before finally letting Gabriel's finger inside his mouth. The innocence and the desire to please his trickster were so sinful that the angel pushed his finger deeper in his mouth just to make the boy moan hungrily.

"My little boy's getting all naughty," Gabe declares as his thumb wipes Sammy's lower lip before taking his hand away from the hunter. "Now, now, I don't want you getting any ideas about what I want to do with you."

"Was that that?" he asks obviously still under the trickster's spell.

"No. That wasn't even it." He chuckles.

Sam sighs, he's gotten a bit excited from all that.

"But I wouldn't mind helping you with that," Gabriel grins at the hunter's forming erection, and at that moment the ride creaked and their carriage stopped exactly at the top.

" _Gabriel,_ " Sam scolds as if it was the trickster's fault that the Ferris wheel stopped.

"Wasn't me," Gabe shakes his head and both of them looked down out the window. People were gathering at the bottom as if something was wrong. After a few moments the intercom in each passenger car announced that "Sorry for the inconvenience, rescue is on their way. Cars with children, elderly, and or people with diseases are requested to raise their hands so that the rescuers would mark them as a priority."

With that, Sam and Gabriel slumped against the cushion. It would take them forever to be rescued. So the archangel had an idea, "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever have a bucket list of some sort?"

"What sort?"

"Places to have sex in?"

"Really?" Sam asks, "We're stuck here and you're thinking about sex?"

"I'm really worried as to why we're stuck here and you're not thinking about that."

The Winchester glared at him before throwing all his remaining morals out the window and tackled Gabriel to the floor. The smaller man beneath him chuckles, and he growled in response before planting a searing kiss on the angel's mouth. They've kissed each other before, and they know that their lips, their tongues fit together like puzzle pieces. It was as if every atom of their body, of their vessel has been made for each other. Perfect.

The trickster pulled him closer moaning for more, and the hunter obliged. His large hands were creeping up Gabe's body, tracing the fabric he wants out of his way. It was when the ride began operating again. Sam stops and Gabriel grins, "Too bad, Sam. It looks like they fixed the contraption."

"I hate you," the Winchester mutters under his breath. While his angel laughs, "I told you, it wasn't me!"

The Ferris wheel operator scratched his head in confusion when he opened their door. The passengers before them were pretty much happy at being rescued but, the taller man didn't seem pleased about his sudden appearance. He let them out and shook his head before paying attention to the next passenger cart.

It really wasn't Gabriel. It turned out to be rats who found their way in inside the engine room and snipped a few wires themselves, a damage that an electric tape couldn't fix. After all the passengers were off and safe on the steady ground did they closed the ride to thoroughly repair the damage.

* * *

The mall was tedious. People were walking everywhere, some fast, some slow, but most of them were noisy. The trickster had his brows furrowed, arms crossed and his foot tapped the floor in an impatient beat. Sam Winchester is taking his sweet time to just pick up a phone. _Why can't he just lend me one of those old dying phones he and his brother had inside a useless box in that car of theirs?_ Gabe thinks as he stared at Sam's curious stares at the model given to him by the saleswoman.

"How 'bout this one?" he asks the angel.

"Yes, yes that will do. Can we exit this store now?" he asks and Sammy chuckles, "Yes, we'll take it."

It wasn't the people who were busy with their own lives that bothered the archangel. It was the saleswoman who was making goo-goo eyes with the tall Winchester. The saleswoman's flirting didn't end there. She left her number on a piece of paper and stapled it to the receipt. No, it wasn't just that. The piece of paper with her number also has a kiss print with a very red lipstick on it.

Gabriel groans and snaps the piece of paper away from his phone's receipt as they walked. He handed it to Sam with pure disgust, "She likes you."

"Oh that's nice," Sam replies smiling, and the trickster rolled his eyes. It was an act that made Sammy ask him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Really, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Jealous?" the hunter teases.

"Why would I be jealous of a woman who... who…" Gabriel tries to find any reason to his defence.

"Who… what?"

"Nothing," Gabe sighs, "She's one of the nicest woman in creation. I can't really hold against her vandalizing a boring wall, she's pretty artistic."

Sam leaned down onto him and whispered, "So _you_ are jealous." on the shorter man's ear.

"Oh bite me, Winchester!" he spats, and the human chuckles. The hunter nips the outer shell of his ear, making the archangel push him away in surprise. Sam on the other hand, ended up against a UFO catcher machine. The inside contains a couple of stuff toys from the nearby zoo.

"Get me one of those," Gabriel ordered his human. Sammy turned around to see what he was talking about and says, "Oh uh… I'll just buy you one."

"Oh come on Sam isn't this one of those human courting traditions?"

"I guess."

"So impress me," the angel challenged.

Sam sighs, defeated and goes to the machine coin changer to get his dollar changed onto a few tokens. He's always been bad with these things, and he's convinced that they are not programmed to let him catch anything. He returns in front of the arcade game and stared at the angel whose eyes excited as a child on Christmas day. He inserts his first token, before manoeuvring the claw above a toy. _Come on, Sam_ he chants in his head before pressing the button so that the hand would take his victim. The claw caught the toy and when it got to the top the toy fell back down to the pit.

He inserts another coin but, to his luck he didn't get any. The same fate fell upon him with the few other tokens in his hand. He watched the empty claw open, and let an imaginary toy fell down. He groans in frustration as fights the urge to just punch the glass and get the prize with his hand himself. He was down to his last coin and is ready to walk away.

"Where you going?" the trickster asked him.

"Nowhere!" he shouts, making Gabriel step back a bit. He sighs and noticed he just vented out his anger towards his date, "This is hopeless okay. I'm just probably gonna play Tekken with this last token. I'm sure that'll turn out better."

"Come on Sam." Gabe stepped forward to caress his cheek, "That could be your lucky coin."

"Yeah," the hunter says as he looked at the token on the palm of his hand, "Not gonna happen."

"One last try," the angel soothes.

"Fine," Sam sighs, before standing in front of his enemy once again.

But before he could insert another coin in the silver slot, Gabriel pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" the human asks.

"For luck," the archangel winks.

The coin entered the machine again, and the annoying music played. The claw moved above the toys and Sam picked up the platypus praying that it would not let go. For some fucked up reason the mammal that he caught ended up on the prize box. He turns to Gabriel and hugs him.

"Thank you," he mutters again and again.

"What was that for?" Gabe chuckles.

"Here," Sam says giving the toy to his date, his date that never really did something to catch these toys. He was planning to if Sammy weren't able to get it but, turns out he never really needed to use his mojo.

"I didn't do anything, kiddo. It was all you."

"Thank you, still."

* * *

The angel hums to the music emitted by the speakers of the impala, tapping in his seat as the wind swept a few strands of hair away from his face. He stares at Sam who seemed to be doing the same thing with both his hands on the wheel.

"I know you wanna sing Winchester," Gabe states, "Don't be shy."

"Uh no thanks," Sam says as he turned the vehicle to the right.

"Are you threatened by my angelic voice?" Gabriel challenged before he began singing the song. Sammy chuckles before singing next to him. They didn't even bother to roll the windows down as they sang Houses of the Holy at the top of their lungs. The only time they stopped was when an old man shouted, "Y'all need Jesus!"

Both men stopped and laughed just in time when they arrived by midnight in the motel. The engine was off, and Sam looked at him.

"What?" the trickster asked, as he removed his seatbelt.

"Nothing." Sam replies as he did the same thing.

When both of them were out of the car, Gabriel have to ask again, "Seriously?"

"Thanks," the hunter hid his face by looking at the crushed beer can by his foot before walking towards the booked motel room.

"For what?"

"For today." Sam says finally looking at his date. He was blushing, and Gabriel found it to be cute.

"You know that you're kind of a romantic?" the angel asks, as he invaded the remaining personal space between them. Sammy hums his answer. He never removed his gaze from his angel, and the way the streetlights glimmered in the trickster's eyes didn't help because he is now leaning down against him.

"And that you've successfully seduced me into your life?" the archangel asks again, feeling Sam's hitched breathing against his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" the hunter asked him.

"I dunno can you?" Gabriel chuckles, before Sam pulled him closer for an Earth shattering kiss.

This kiss wasn't like those they have shared before. Sure, they were aware that their biology was perfect with one another but, there was something different. It was as if their steady hearts started to beat as one in this very moment.

"Let's go," Sam whispers his forehead resting upon his angel's.

"Okay," Gabe whispers back, as Sammy held his hand walking towards their room, both of them hoping that Dean would be asleep against his own bed. So that they could steal kisses from each other without looking all weird.

They were like teenagers and they didn't care. It was like they said their first 'I love you's' to each other but, they really didn't. Or did they? After all, there are millions of ways to show, to tell someone you love them without even saying those exact words.


	4. Glowing in the Dark

Gabriel seems quiet. It's like he's got something on his mind lately and no one, not even the angel can put his finger on it. Anyone can tell that something was wrong with the Celestial being, he hasn't even touched the plate of honey drizzled pancakes in front of him (that made Dean ask Sam, "Who are you and what have you done with Sammy?"). With worry in his eyes, Sam Winchester tapped on his phone to send his angel a message.

….…

 _Are you okay? -SW_

….….

It's not long before the human's gadget buzzed with a reply.

…...

 _No, I'm Gabriel. -G_

 _….._

Dean would roll his eyes every single time his brother would receive a text. It's been a process since that time the boy returned from the amusement park, he would receive a text, smile then look out to stare thoughtfully somewhere, before tapping down to write his own reply. It must've been from the girl he dated a few weeks ago, that cheery woman with her happy-go-lucky attitude. Sam writes his own response:

….

 _Dad jokes? Come on babe I want a serious answer. –SW_

 _….._

To be honest, Dean ain't even mad that his Baby was stolen by the couple he's too busy enjoying the look on his brother's face, it's been a long time since he's seen a smile like that and he knows that Sammy got it bad. He spies the screen of his little brother's phone and grins at the message sent to Sam.

….

 _I'm seriously horny. ;) G._

….

"Mind your own business Dean," Sam said as he swats his brother away.

"What? I'm just glad you're finally dating someone again." the older guy chuckles at the red that crept up the younger one's face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sasquatch replies, scratching the back of his neck as a smile quirked up his lips.

"So how d'you guys plan on working it out? The whole 'relationship' thing."

Sammy heard the obvious air quotes from his brother's question and with all honesty he really doesn't know how the whole thing would work. He hasn't even been able to do something for the archangel's weakening state. His researches on the topic all resulted to nothing. It wasn't hard to find angel lore but, it was hard to find angel lore that's specifically about slowly deteriorating angels. Sam was actually glad that they'll return to the Bunker a few hours later. Maybe the Men of Letters got something on it.

"I'm not really sure," Sammy ponders, "I'm not a love guru."

"You don't have to be a love expert or freakin' Cupid to have a plan."

"Right," the taller man agrees, "So how 'bout you? Have you figured out on how to work CasDean out?"

Dean glared at his brother before letting out, "You shut your face!"

"What? It's obvious Dean!" Sam shouts as his brother stumped his way out of the diner they're at.

Thankful that that had to happen, Gabriel was visible in plain sight, as he scooted closer to his hunter. Stealing the fork and dumping his mouth with diabetes, since he just applied the whole bottle of honey on the stack of pancakes. "So Dean-o has a crush on my younger brother?" he asks mouth still full.

Sam sighs, at least the trickster speaks now. His thumb wipes of the remnants of the syrup on Gabe's cheek. "Maybe?" he says, before licking the honey off his finger.

"Sammy d'you have a crush on me?" the angel questions, still munching on the meal displayed in front of him.

The Winchester answers, _"Maybe"_ against the archangel's shoulder.

The word remained to be the last one spoken before Gabriel decides to move on and change the topic. After all, he already knows what that 'maybe' meant.

"So what's _the Bunker_? You and Dean kept talking about it."

"It's the hideout of the Men of Letters." Sam mumbles, his hands creeping towards the hem of the angel's shirt.

"I know what it is," Gabe swats Sam's big hands, away from him, "I just I've never been inside it."

"Well, Dean's in love with the garage, his room, and the kitchen, and I'm in love with the library and the stock room."

"Of course you are. The only thing I'm against with for your affections is a giant pile of unread books."

"Did I mention we have a dungeon?"

Gabriel turned and looked at his hunter with the expression saying, _Seriously?_ Sam laughs because everyone who learns that about the Bunker as that same fucking expression plastered on their faces.

* * *

The impala was back inside the glorious garage, next to other well-known and lovely cars of the same caliber (but, let's be honest no one can compare to her). Everything was where the brothers left it, and Gabriel can't wait to explore the infamous Bunker, so he zapped himself out of the car even before she was parked properly. He starts with the kitchen, he wasn't really hungry but, he wants to know what's so special about it that Dean adores it so. He opens the fridge and the cold air from the inside haunted him since it reeked with the scent of spoiled take-outs. He grunts, grabbing the containers full of cultured bacteria to the nearest trash bin.

Next he explores the war-tactic room, checking the accuracy of the giant map on the table. Before leaving and looked for the dungeon everyone seemed to be terrified of. He smiles when he finally finds it. The things used for torture, _oh they're beautiful_ , a few of those can be used on angels but, those things were overruled by the devices entirely dedicated to demons.

"Find anything you like?" Sam asks, leaning against the threshold.

"I wouldn't say I found it. More like it was you who found me." The angel flirts.

"We have a lot rooms here."

"I noticed." Gabe deadpans.

"So pick one you like and that's where you'll stay."

"Like my own room?" Gabriel asks and the Winchester nods.

With a wolfish grin the trickster pulled Sam's hand and leading him through the hallway, opening one of the rooms he's seen earlier, "This one," he says with finality.

"That's my room," Sammy states.

"Really?"

"How could you not know?" the hunter asks opening the door for both of them.

"I didn't. I promise you that the organized research and books on the ledge wasn't a dead giveaway."

"Fine," the human sighs as he opened his drawers to get a set of clothes. He's going to take bath before hitting the books.

"Fine what?" Gabe asks, pretending not to notice the boxers hidden between that shirt and jeans.

"We get to share the room. Pick a side on the bed." He grabbed the towel, on the rack, "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Sam?" the archangel called before he exited the room.

"Hmm?"

 _"It's like we're married."_

* * *

After his shower, Sam tried his best to shake the thoughts of domesticity that Gabriel suggested before he even exited his room. He dried his hair with the towel before placing the cloth on one of the chairs of the library. He flipped through the books and chose a couple to set on the table, all of them with topics regarding angels. Before he sat to read he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. In there he and his brother said their hellos.

"What? New case?" Dean asks, who was also looking for something to eat inside the fridge.

Sammy sips his coffee, "I just want to read myself to sleep."

"With coffee? Who're you lying to?"

"You."

"Sam, have you seen the take outs?" Dean questions when he never really found any of them inside the refrigerator.

"In the bin."

"You threw them out?"

"What I can't go Bruce Lee on throwing rotting food out?" Sam spats, realizing that it was probably Gabriel who did it.

"Chuck Norris is the king so shut the hell up." Dean argues before closing the door of the fridge, "I'm going to buy us supplies in the morning 'kay?"

"Hmm'kay," Sammy replies sleepily as he watched his brother strode off somewhere to hit the hay.

While the young Winchester busies himself in the library, Gabriel tried to make the man's room a little homier for his taste and damn it if this really is a marriage, because if it is he's the wife in-charge of interior decorating. It wasn't a full makeover. It was like a maniac with OCD (or rather a prankster) hit the place and arranged the closet full of flannel based on the color order of the rainbow. He also found a box full of random knickknacks that Sammy hoards like it was made of gold. He took the one he likes the most from inside the box and placed it on the top of the nightstand next to his very own Platypus plushy.

"There," he grins looking very satisfied with what he's done with the place. Why wouldn't he? He survived an hour and a half (it was hard to decide if he should go with the classic ROYGBIV or the vice versa version) without using his mojo. Well that was until he found the bed sheet boring and snapped his fingers to change the light brown blanket with a light brown one as well. At first he thought nothing happened but, it was silkier and nicer to sleep in (or have sex in).

He lies down for a while and stared at the ceiling, making weird blanket angel (snow angel) movements on the soft cloth as he waited for Sam to return. When he realized that was a lost cost he grunts and heads out in search for his hunter. He reckons that the tall drink of water would be in the library. He returns to the war tactic room and noticed the giant slumped against a book.

The younger human sat and began flipping through the books, absorbing the info needed to help his angel friend. The caffeine he took moments before betrayed his body, letting him fall asleep with the open book as his pillow. He felt kisses against the back of his neck, and he moans sleepily.

"You should go to bed," the voice says.

"No," he whispers snuggling closer to the textbook.

The voice sighed and pulled him off the chair, him still snuggling with the book. It wasn't long before Sam realized that his feet were no long touching the ground and he wakes suddenly because of that. The hunter wakes to find out that he was being carried like a sack of potatoes on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Gabriel put me down," he groans, he feels weird that someone as short as the trickster carried him around like this with ease.

"I'm having fun embarrassing you," the angel snickers, "So no."

Sam made some incoherent inhuman sounds as he let himself be carried to his room, "It feels weird."

"What's weirder is you carrying that book like it's your teddy bear."

"No it's not my- you are- Shut up," Sammy murmurs, blushing at the thought he almost told Gabe that it was the angel who's his teddy bear and not the book.

The archangel laughs, "Why the sudden interest in the lore of my people?"

"Nothing." The human answers as they turned left to the hallway, he assumed that Gabriel probably noticed that the stack of books next to him was all about angels.

"If you need any questions about winged apes I'm the man for the job, clearly better than the Men of Letter's archive."

"I know. I just don't want to ask you these things." Sam replies with all honesty, fighting the urge to bite the book in his arms.

"Then how 'bout Cassie?"

"Cas?"

Gabe opened the door and slumped the Gigantor on the bed.

"Yeah, if you don't feel comfortable around me then you could ask him. He's also an angel." Gabriel says closing the door with his 'normal' strength.

"You won't get jealous?"

The trickster shook his head and tackled Sam on the bed, "No."

They smiled at each other, before Sam drifted off to sleep with the angel his arm. Stealing a few kisses here and there before the angel himself took a fieldtrip to dreamland.

 _Fuck, they really are married._

* * *

The Winchester woke up from a nightmare with Gabriel clinging onto him, sleeping soundly like a baby. He stared at the man lovingly, and his fingers stroked the angel's smooth hair, forgetting he even had a terrible dream about Lucifer. The angel groaned waking up from the excessive staring and ducked his face on Sam's neck, cursing at himself because _sleeping angels mean very bad things._

"G'morning," Sammy mumbles, his hands still playing with the archangel's hair.

"What happened?" Gabriel asks his eyes, finally setting gaze on Sam's.

"What d'you mean?"

The trickster's hand moved to caress the hunter's cheek, "I can sense that you're full of worry Sam, not to mention the nightmare you had is still replaying on your pretty eyes."

"I'm fine," Sam replies, looking away.

"You sure there, kiddo?"

"Hmm," the human hummed, "I actually can't remember what it was about."

"Really?" Gabe's said hovering himself above Sam.

"Yeah…"

"Too bad? I had a plan to make you forget something, even your name."

"What that?" Sammy asked, wondering what is that _something._

"Nah, it's not really needed."

"I might be having flashbacks," the younger one lies.

Gabriel chuckled, "Liars go to hell, Sammy boy."

"Been there, really didn't work out for me."

"Of course not. That place can't even handle your hotness."

It was the Winchester's turn to chuckle. "Right, _hotness._ "

"You should really learn how to take a damn compliment." The trickster says, playfully punching Sam's cheek.

"Well, I could but, I'm more curious as to what is it you're gonna do to make me forget."

The archangel smirked, " _Oh baby,_ it's a secret."

"Baby?" Sam says, he kinda likes it but, not really. _Weird._

"I'm still working out on the nickname for you, and _that_ ain't it."

Sammy laughs, he likes the hatred look on Gabriel's face. So of course he pulls the celestial being closer to wipe that look off with a kiss.

"Eww, Samantha!" Gabe pushes him against the soft silky bed, "You didn't even brush your teeth yet!"

"So did you!"

Despite the protest the human still pulled him closer. Kissing the lights out of him if that was even possible. It wasn't long before the blood in his Stanford brain travelled down to his other head between his thighs. The angel moaned against his mouth, as he grinded against Sam's forming erection.

 _"Fuck!"_ the hunter words out breathlessly.

"I'm going to make you forgot everything, Sam," the archangel promised against the Winchester's ear, " _Everything._ " At the same time he reaches between them, flawlessly unbuttoning Sam's jeans with a single pop.

Sammy lets out a hiss when the smaller man's hand touched his begging cock. He was still dry and the lazy hand moving up and down on him feels a little rough, and for the love of God he loves it that way. The trickster showered his neck with kisses occasionally biting him to leave a hickey or two, using his mojo to lightly lubricate Sam's dick.

"Is this what you like boy?" Gabriel asks pulling his hair with his free hand so that the hunter's head is levelled with his.

"Yes, help me forget." Sam plays, he's never been the type to be ruled over in bed but, fuck. That angel is going make him lose his mind.

"Harder or slower?" he asks slowing his pace.

"Harder, _please._ " the boy moans, bucking his hips upwards.

To his frustration the smaller man just smirks, going even slower on him. It was a lazy touch, not even hard like he wished. So this time he begs, and for real, _"Please._ Please, _daddy_. Go faster."

He didn't mean that, he didn't mean it to call the archangel… _daddy._ However, as if on cue Gabriel flipped them over, "You want to make _your daddy_ happy, kid?" he asks going faster on his work on the Winchester who's now on top of him.

"Yes," Sam groans, before biting his lip, "I want to make you happy."

"I want you to come only when I told you to, okay, _baby?_ "

 _Fuck,_ Sammy thinks as he nods to answer the man below him. Being called 'baby' was doing wonders for him but, he was sure that nickname wasn't it.

The angel's thumb was tracing the pulse on the hunter's arousal. Not forgetting to flick the pre-cum releasing tip every now and then. It wouldn't take him long, a few more long strokes and the hunter's done for.

Gabe pulls him closer with one hand to ravish his hunter's red soft lips one last time.

* * *

And that was the morning Sam Winchester could've discovered he (sometimes) likes to be bossed around, and that he might be into this 'daddy kink.' That was the morning where he could've thought that if John could see what he's been doing with his life his dad wouldn't be so proud of him. That morning could've been a lot of things but instead, _that was the morning Sam Winchester forgets about Gabriel._

* * *

Sam woke up that same day without the usual morning wood, turning around on the cold empty bed. He stares at the empty space. It's unknown to him, why he feels a sudden tug in his heart. It's always been like that, that area's always been cold and empty, but, today, it feels colder like winter is closer than it should be, like his heart has been broken into half.

He shoves his thoughts away, when he got up, doing a few push ups on the floor before suddenly having the urge to go and research on angels without entirely knowing why. So that's what he's doing. He goes to the library surprised to see the stack of books he needed are already there. He must've left it like that last night and figures he should call Castiel for help.

"Cas?" Dean says in shock, when he found the trench coated tax accountant in the war tactic room talking to Sam right after his late morning shower, and Cas turned around to nod at him, "Hello, Dean."

"What's he doing here?" Dean managed to get out to his brother after the long staring thing he and the angel does a lot.

"I'm just asking him a few questions here and there," Sammy says writing a few things on his notes.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Angels in particular. I just figured the ones we have in the Library about them are clearly pointless." Sam replies.

"So you're writing a book with Cas here as the co-author?"

"Pretty much," the younger hunter grins.

"Whatever," the older human mutters. He took another side glance at Castiel who seemed to be staring at the hunter longer that Dean had, "I'm going for some grocery shopping."

"Okay," Sam hums as he continued to write what he had just said before his brother entered the room.

When the impala-loving being left them alone, the seraph needed to ask him, "Are you okay Sam?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked back.

The angel stared at him with concern as if he just lost someone he loved. "You seemed, off."

"I'm fine, Cas."

With finality in his words, the angel continued to share about his kind. It was the only way he could help Sam from his loss. A loss no one was even sure what about, not even Castiel, not even the hunter himself.

It wasn't long before Dean returned from his trip with a lot of bags in his arms. It's a must, second trips are for the weak, and he wasn't it. Cas walks towards him to help him, just in time before the tray of eggs fall to the floor.

"Thanks," the hunter grinned.

"Of course."

"So the statement 'Sleeping like an angel' is a joke, right? 'Cause you don't sleep." Sam says continuing his research slash interview with the shortest guy in the room.

"Go easy on him will ya Sam? Dude's helpin' me with the groceries. You don't get to ask him if you don't care to help." his brother told him.

"Fine," Sammy mutters as he grabbed a bag away from his brother's hand as well.

"Yes, we don't sleep. But, in entirety sleeping angels meant terrible things." Castiel educates as he placed the eggs one by one inside the fridge compartment.

"Terrible things? Like an omen?"

"Not quite. Unlike humans, sleeping is not a guilty pleasure or a requirement for us. To us, sleeping equates to our grace weakening."

"Like dying?" the younger Winchester asks, making Dean stop his work around the counter. Dean probably thinks that's a bit too much to ask.

"Yes. We believe that it's the most peaceful way to die but, we never prefer it. We would rather die in battle or in the hands of our Rit Zien brothers and sisters, rather than to be put to sleep."

"Rit Zien?"

Castiel explained what Rit Ziens are. They are a special kind of angels. They roam the battle fields of Heaven, acting like medics to the wounded, healing those that could be healed, but, those who cannot… It was Rit Zien's job to put them down in a quick peaceful smiting, hence their name that means 'hands of mercy.' It was the fact that was stuck in Sam's mind. He feels that a Rit Zien could be the answer to his prayers. Prayers he couldn't remember what for or who for.

* * *

Gabriel wasn't having an easier time. As the sun settles down to give the moon her space, he's roaming the city, looking for something to kill (a man or woman who are past beyond saving from their sins) or literally anything to keep his mind of Sam. Yes, it was heartless of him to do that, to remove his entire self from the man's memory but, it would be more hurtful if he had stayed. Knowing that he had only months, probably weeks left in this Earth it was the least he could do.

He knows he's fallen and not in the biblical sense, but in the sense that only people who watch rom-coms a lot would understand. He thinks he's doing the right thing. At least this way, Sammy wouldn't have to mourn for his untimely death.

Gabe's still close to the proximity of the bunker, he wasn't far. He's taking it slow, one mile at a time away from the hunter… _his hunter._ He's currently at a pub (bar, as Americans call it) drinking two bottles of Jack Daniels. Well, he's sure it was at least two bottles from all the glasses he's been drinking, but it wasn't enough to make him tipsy. He's going to need the whole liquor store (or two) for that to happen. Even though it was tempting to just kiss every bottle's mouth in sight he's not gonna do that. He's not gonna risk anything to show up drunk in the Winchester's doorstep and profess his undying love.

 _Yikes,_ he thinks drinking another round, _Undying love? Really? I'm out of my mind._

The bell rings, and fate be damned. It was him, why does it have to be Sam coming in the place and seating next to him by the counter. _It has to be one of those movie clichés doesn't it?_ He fidgets, looking anywhere but, the hunter.

"Who you drinking for?" the boy asked him, right after the bartender just took his order.

"Just someone I met," Gabriel answers as he mentally punched himself with an axe.

"Really?"

He finally meets Sam's ever-changing eyes, with a bitter smile on his angelic face, "Oh yeah. Too bad, he's got amnesia."

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, how 'bout you? Who are you drinking for?" the trickster asks, while keeping in mind that he should just go out, go away from here. _Don't just leave him alone._

"To be honest, I dunno but, I feel like crap. I just needed a drink, one that's away from my brother."

"Oh yeah what did he do?" Gabriel asks leaning in closer to the human. He knows he shouldn't have to say anything after that statement but _I miss him, fuck I miss him,_ he chants in his pretty head. He misses Sam more than anything in this world and it's only been hours.

"Nothing, I just. I just had the urge to go here you know?" the Winchester looked at him as if he knows the feeling.

"Sorry," he mutters.

"I guess that's fine. I'm probably just a bit stressed out from all the research I'm doing."

"Of course, research. You always do love books don't you, Sam?" the archangel chuckles, and then he stops.

"I never told you my name." the human took note, all confused with what just happened. That was something that made the angel bit his lower lip before standing up of his seat and storm out of the place. Sam tried to follow him of course, but, he's gone.

* * *

Sammy returned to the bunker after a couple more drinks. He finally had a reason to drink. It was that strange man he met at the bar who somehow knows him. Sure, Sam's famous with monsters, demons and angels, just literally anything that goes bump in the night but, there was something about the hazel eyed short dude. He knows Sam deeper than the usual, demon-blood junkie, the young boy who brought the apocalypse, or the never ending Lucifer's vessel.

"Where have you been? After your famous Cas interview you just left without saying a word," Dean asked like a worried mother hen.

"I just went out for a couple of drinks," he replies as they both walk the halls of the bunker.

"Like we don't have a lot stocked in the fridge. What's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, for someone who keeps bugging me to share my feelings you're having a hard time sharing yours."

"There's this guy at the bar. He was weird… and short."

"In case you haven't noticed? Everyone's shorter than you," his big brother comments, "What makes him weird, anyways?"

"He knows me, and I feel like I know him too but, I'm not sure if I really do."

"Maybe we saved his ass one time," Dean suggests when they finally arrived in front of Sam's room.

"Maybe."

"Wanna hunt tomorrow to keep your mind of your _stupid crush?_ "

"He's not a crush!" Sammy shouted as he slammed the door close, and despite the barrier between the Winchesters he could still hear the teasing laughter of his older brother. He shakes his head before retreating back to his bed. The same cold bed he somehow now hates.

* * *

Staring out at the cold dark night Gabriel screamed, destroying everything in his sight. The chandelier fell to its demise, the sofa found itself stuck to the ceiling, the bed foam was hastily thrown to the ground, the vases from different dynasties shattered to pieces. You could no long even tell that this was a Parisian-wannabe hotel room he is currently staying in. The city of love, he decides is not worthy of him and he hates it because he can't just leave Sam.

"I just wanted him to forget me! And here I am…" he stopped shouting, about to throw a jar to the ground, until he sighs heavily dropping to his knees instead, clutching on the jar that he only notices now was a jar of sweets. He bites his lip, trying to control his shaking body, "Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Why do I even have to talk to him?"

"Is everything alright, Monsieur?" someone knocked on the door, "We keep on receiving complaints about your behaviour. They say that you're not letting them sleep."

"I'm fine," the angel lies, not even daring to open the door or move from where he kneels.

"If you are certain, please keep it down from now on. If not, and we receive further complaints about this suite we would have no other choice but, to send you out."

"Yes," he nods as if the person inquiring can see him.

He heard the footsteps and the Elevator dinging, before it was quiet as the hotel's air-conditioning unit would allow. It was him and his feelings alone again, and he can't help but, sob like an idiot that he is, "Why did I even think this was a great idea?"

There was another knock. It wasn't human for sure, and he was expecting it to arrive sooner or later.

"Just get your feathered ass in here little sister!" he spats, wiping the almost tears that formed from his eyes.

A Rit Zien sister of his appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She asks, "Gabriel? You're alive?"

Gabe smiled bitterly, shaking his head to tell that he's already dead, "I think I just killed myself."

"I don't understand. You seem to be breathing sti-"

"Are you going to end my pain, sister? Or are we just going to have a happy little reunion?" he bellowed standing up, obviously annoyed at her.

As if his shouts were a signal, a hunter kicked down the door. Of course we all know who it is… Sam _fucking_ Winchester.

"Don't move!" he told the Rit Zien this, at gun point and the angel smiled back at him, "I was expecting more from a Winchester since everyone speaks highly of you."

Sam looked at her dead in the eye, and shot her, letting the bullet graze her shoulder. It caused her pain, letting the blue glow of her grace seep through. "Don't move," he repeats himself, clearer this time, and she didn't move. Those bullets aren't ordinary bullets, they were made from melted Angel Blades and that's extremely clever (even Gabriel admits he's impressed).

"As for you," he eyes the archangel, "We'll talk later."

"About what?" Gabe groaned, "Just let me die in a way angels actually prefer, Sam. Keep yourself and that big gun of yours out of this."

As if annoyed, Sammy moved closer to the trickster. The gun still pointed at the female angel who was witnessing that the tension in the room was rising.

"How did you even find me?" the shorter guy asked him.

"I didn't intend to. I was after her she was killing humans too."

"Really?" Gabriel eyed his sister, and she nods before giving out her reason, "I don't know what else to do, brother. I am designed to end pain, like what I should with you."

She steps forward and Sam stands between them. "Back off," he warns.

"No," Gabriel says, using his hand to lower the hunter's gun away from his sister, "You will get to do your job with me, Franciel. I just need to say Goodbye. Give us a moment?"

Franciel nodded, and vanished.

"So you and I know each other?" the human asked him.

Grinning, he replies, "Of course. We know each other fairly well."

"How come I don't remember anything?"

"Because…" Gabe hesitated, his hand reaching out to his hunter's face.

"Tell me," Sam told him, reaching out to the hand that was reaching his face and guided it to hold him.

"I erased your memory."

"You did?"

"I'm sorry," the trickster apologized.

"Why would you?" he asks with that puppy eyes not even his brother can resist.

Gabriel didn't talk. He just looked at Sammy, and the human reflected his gaze.

"I-I'm in love with you," the archangel confessed.

The hunter's face painted the art of confusion, and yet he didn't voice out any questions.

The angel sighed, well that wasn't the response he was expecting. He says, "I could return your memories. Untainted and always the same."

"You would?" the Moose asks.

"Yes, Sam. I would, even if I'm completely against it."

"I'd like to have them back," Sam pleaded, "…Please."

With a bitter smile, Gabriel pulled the Winchester down for a kiss. The final one (he swears). He let all his feelings pour out, love, pain and heartbreak in one bittersweet kiss. Bit by bit he felt the human reciprocate with equal intensity, none of them letting go, determined to stay like this, not wanting the moment to end. Especially now that they both remember who they were but, sometimes oxygen's a bitch.

"No wonder Cas looked at me like I lost someone I love," Sammy groaned.

Gabriel grinned with a teasing smile, "So you love me?"

"Of course I do!" Sam snapped, before calming himself to shyly add, "I still do."

"Yeah well, same."

"You're bad at this," the hunter shook his head.

"I know," he cracked, "I won't say it again though."

The joke left in the air made Sam smile bitterly at his angel, knowing that what he just said might be true.

"Cheer up, _sugarbabe,_ " the trickster sighed, placing both his hands on the Moose's broad shoulders.

"How could I?"

"There's plenty of fish in the sea or in your case, plenty of nice female moose in the forests of America."

"I don't want them, babe. _I want you. Just you._ "

"No, Sam. You're only saying that 'cause-"

"'Cause it's true!" Sammy cut him off, and then everything paused.

Sam didn't move. The air-con wasn't even noisy as it should be. It was as if time stopped and not in a good way. Gabriel hears a sarcastic clapping from the couch, and there his brother sits on the throne.

"I have to say… My heart's all touched. Do you really dream of such chaotic romantic dramas, baby brother?" Lucifer teases as he stood up to circle around his little brother like a predator, "I must say though, you're Oscar material."

"Dream? I'm asleep?"

"Yeah, I figured that maybe about now you would've figured that one out."

"You mean Sam's not-"

" _This Sam?_ " Luci asked as he dwindles with immovable Sam's long locks and Gabriel growls territorially, making the devil chuckle, "This one's fake. Call it a pigment of your imagination but, the one you're fucking up with, he's real."

"What do you want?"

"Oh… Nothing specific, I'm just checking up on you."

"To see if I'm dead yet, I suppose?" the younger brother challenged.

"Yes," the older angel shrugs, "Well, you really can't blame me. You're kinda weak now and to be honest the whole 'Rit Zien theme' of your death would be a better one."

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh it's one of those tricks I didn't teach you." Lucifer winks at him, "And trust me, nothing can heal you."

"But I bet you can."

Satan nods, "Yes, but only if you do something for me."

"Not a chance."

"I know you'll say that but, just in case you change your mind I'll tell you all about it anyway. So uh you remember our little Sammy?"

"He's not _ours._ " Gabe spats.

"Oh please. He's my boy toy first, baby brother," Lucifer smirks, and that statement provided the younger angel with unwanted images of Lucifer and Sam being together.

"I will not make any deals with you! You big bag of dicks!"

"I know, I know," the devil jumped, getting impatient, "But hear me out 'kay? I want you to help make Sam say 'yes' to me. Then I get to ride him out of hell. All wins."

"How was that _all wins_?" Gabriel annoyingly questioned, and with that Lucifer's eyes glimmered because he's got his little brother's deeper attention.

"Because," Satan speaks slowly as if spelling it out for his brother, "I'd be out of hell in my true vessel and you'd be alive… So win win."

"I'd rather die than let you touch a hair on that kid!" the young archangel was furious, with one swift move his angel blade is at his hand.

He charges towards the first ever fallen angel, and looked at his brother dead in the eye, "This is a dream right? This probably won't hurt you a bit." Then he stabs him like a chunk of meat, before a great flash of light covered the entire hotel room.

* * *

It was still night when Gabriel woke up from his nightmare, and the first thing he saw was another pair of eyes staring at him. Due to his little 'family reunion' with his asshat brother, instincts took over and he bumped his head up to the Winchester.

 _"Ow!"_ Sam shouts grabbing his forehead.

"I didn't peg you as a molester!" the angel jokes as he watched the human suffer in pain.

"I wasn't trying to molest you!"

"Hmm," the archangel hums, unconvinced of what he just heard, "Why are you on top of me?"

"I was worried, you were making weird moans and worried faces I thought you were dying."

"Oh baby," Gabe pats Sammy's head and the pain the boy was feeling went away in the process, "I was merely having a dream."

"A dream? Angels don't sleep," the hunter says. His face more worried than he was before.

"Turns out, we do." The trickster shrugged the topic off, "Speaking of, do you wanna hear all about _my weird moans?_ "

"No," the tall man pouted.

"Oh I'll tell you anyway," Gabriel decides, "I was giving you a hand job and you were so into it that you called me _daddy."_

With that, blood travelled up to the Winchester's cheeks.

"Oh my…" the trickster teased, "Was that your subconscious telling me that your _kinda_ into that?"

"Shut up," Sammy say as he threw a pillow on Gabe's face, "I'd never call you that."

"I might take that as a challenge, Sammy boy."

"Don't really. You're gonna waste your time." Sam says, standing up off the bed, and the archangel pulled him back down.

"Oops too late," Gabriel states as he mounts himself on the human's lap, "The challenge has already been accepted."

He closes in and nuzzled against his hunter's neck, humming and kissing him softly, darting his tongue out once in a while as if testing the waters. The Winchester shakes beneath him and groans from the attention that he has been given. The angel moves up, appreciating the jawline presented to him before his lips latched with Sam's, feeling those soft ever sinful lips, taking it in like it belongs to him.

When their lips parted, Gabriel pulled the human closer to whisper, _"Come on Sammy,_ be a good boy and _call me daddy."_

The request made Sam whimper, feeling most of his blood migrate to his hardening cock. " _Fuck,"_ he curses under his breath.

The archangel chuckled and shook his head, swiping his thumb against the hunter's lower lip. He kisses his way up the shell of Sammy's ear, once he got there he says, "No, not Fuck. Call me daddy, and I'll stop with the teasing right away, _baby._ "

"I'll never call you-" Sam stubbornly says before Gabe took him by surprise and bit him on the most sensitive part of his neck, and he moans, " _-daddy~"_ to finish his sentence.

The trickster smirks, "See kid, that wasn't so bad." His hands moved the human's shirt up, and the boy raised his hands to help remove it off completely.

"That's not considered, Gabe." the boy stared at him as he threw his own shirt away.

"Uh yes it is," the celestial being grins, "I mean did you hear yourself? That was so delightful coming out of your luscious lips."

The face of the Winchester was painted in red when he remembered what he sounded like, and for the love of all good he sounded like a shameless pornstar. He heard Gabriel chuckle, before kissing him again in a racy and unrestrained way, pulling on his hair as their tongues sparred for victory. He lifted the angel up and pushed him against the soft pillows that lay carelessly on the mattress.

Gabe pushed him back, rolling them both around so that it was Sammy shoved on the bed instead. "Sorry, boy but, I won't let you win this time," he says, unbuttoning the boy's jeans, throwing those pants away… somewhere, leaving Sam with nothing but, his boxers on.

Sam whined when he noticed that the man above him was still fully clothed. "Come on, _daddy_ ," he teases tugging on Gabriel's jacket, "You're still wearing too many clothes. It's not fair."

Instead of complying with his not-so-obvious request, his statement made the angel groan, _"Shit, Sammy_. _"_ With greedy annoyance he tackled the trickster, pulling on the article of clothing still stuck against the skin he's so desperate to see. Although the archangel was caught off-guard he was able to regain composure and wrestled with the human. In the middle of their 'little wrestling match' one pillow made it to the floor and they both followed not so soon after. Sam lay defeated against the cold hard ground with Gabriel on top of him.

Nothing but, the sound of the Winchester's panting filled the room until the angel broke it, "All this fuss for one exclusive strip show?" Sam just looked at him. Eyes burning with desire, and the trickster shook his head standing up and off to help the hunter up. "If that's the case, then I better make it worth your while."

The human with his hands crossed over his chiselled chest over-towered the celestial being.

"Lay on the bed Sam," Gabriel said walking away from him, "I want you comfortable."

Sam had his eyebrows raised, not wanting to move from his position.

 _Stubborn as always,_ the angel thinks when he felt Sammy not moving an inch. He sighed, flicking his wrist, and that movement shoved the hunter back on the bed. With a groan coming from the Winchester, Gabriel took a peek saying _"I want you comfortable,"_ again. It sounded like an order, and Sam followed him, relaxing against the soft pillow beneath him, finally submitting to the archangel's demands. Finally, the trickster snapped his fingers, turning the lights off.

The boy can't see anything around him, but his arousal grew harder from anticipation. Gabriel is known for his showmanship and he knows that the angel won't let him down when he heard a sensual music filling the room. It was something Sam might've listened to once, but, he never thought it would be perfect for such moment. He can't remember it but, he's positive it's something of John Mayer's.

Then the lights were back on again, dimly lit this time. Gabriel was facing the human, slowly removing his jacket in time with the music. When the coat was off of him completely, he throws it to his only audience who chuckled. The cloth was draping over Sam's left shoulder, but the hunter didn't budge and kept his eyes on Gabe and Gabe alone.

The angel swayed his hips, feeling the music that was enveloping the room. He felt the melody, mouthing the words of the song with strong connection as if it was he who sang it. This not-so-innocent angel let the music consume him and he transformed into a sexy beast. His hands were everywhere, touching his own body in places he think that Sam would touch later. He then slowly and teasingly raised his shirt to show the flesh that the hunter cannot lay his fingers upon. He wanted to take his shirt off really… _but, not yet._

Sam growled as watched the celestial being's vessel teasing him so gravely. His hand reaching for that twitchy feeling he feels at his lower abdomen and Gabriel glared at him finally taking that dreadful shirt off of him. The human's eyes locked gaze with the angel's hazel ones, palming himself, taunting his trickster to do something about his growing excitement.

With one final sway of his naughty hips, the angel climbed the bed and crawled towards his hunter like a predator who just found the object of his desires. A path of kisses started from the Winchester's leg moving proximal towards his inner thighs, stopping abruptly to take those giant hands away Sam's crotch area. Sucking lightly against the fabric before moving upwards to leave his mark on those hips anyone would kill for. Sammy would whimper with each touch, with each kiss, and Gabriel would just torture him more.

 _"Gabriel, do something!"_ the human would plead through his half opened eyelids. He was shushed by the trickster's finger, and the archangel leaned up to him to plant one gentle kiss on his lips, which wasn't enough for Sam since there was a finger separating them from one another. He stared at his angel, the dim light outlining intricate details of perfection. _God, I love you_ , he blurted out in his mind causing his cheeks to be painted red.

Gabriel looked at the flushed look on the hunter's face and grinned, before pulling those boxers off the Winchester with one swift move. He stopped momentarily to adoring the naked body in front of him in full glory before beginning another adventurous trail on the skin below him. Starting this time from the neck, going down to appreciate the peaks of the human's pectorals, his tongue gliding between the valleys of his abdomen, then hearing Sam whimper as he closes in to the boy's rather impressive cock.

Sammy threw his head back while his legs were parted from one another, he expecting those heavenly lips to touch him _there_. A touch that the angel denied him, and that made him whine followed by a chuckle from the trickster. He wanted to yell at him, tell him what to do, to use his large hands and manhandle the archangel but, for some reason he submitted to him… _body and soul_ , letting the smaller man to curiously explore his whole being. He gasped, eyes opened wide when a hot wet tongue darted to that particular area that Sam didn't pay much attention to since college. _"Don't… I'm not-"_ Sam whispers, his hand pushing Gabriel away from his ass.

The angel let the larger man push him away, biting his lips. Thinking that perhaps what he did was wrong, and that he shouldn't have pushed the young hunter too far. He sighs looking at the human's eyes. "I won't," he promised and Sam nodded at him, giving him the permission to continue. He bents down, kissing the plump opening before him and Sammy's hand pushed him away again.

"Trust me," the angel tells him, with obvious honesty in his eyes, and the human looked at him with doubt. Gabe gestured his hand, and moments later an angel blade was in his hand. The human stared at him, unsure of what would happen next. He leans towards the hunter, and Sammy flinched in fear of his own life, but no cold metal touched him. It was nothing more but, the archangel's lips on his forehead.

"This is my blade. The real one anyways," Gabriel confesses, "Take it."

"What?"

"Take it." He repeats with a soft smile.

"No," Sam argued.

The angel shook his head, and he used the blade on his wrist, winching in pain, then the glowing trace of his grace inside his skin, seeped through, "Take it."

The boy took it in his own hand, placed it on the nightstand, where it would be forgotten for the rest of this moment like the music that slowly faded into the night.

"I'll turn around," the hunter says as he did just that and turned all on his fours. It's not that Sam doesn't trust him. It's just that he did something like this in Standford before, and it wasn't that good of an experience. He felt a kiss on his shoulder blade and a hand down his spine, feeling each bump with delight. He heard the man above him ask, "You've done this before?" and he could only shake his head in response because he felt a cold finger poking his hole, tracing its lips before pushing in… _slowly._ Sam groaned, he didn't remember his college experiments this way... This was obviously better.

When the Winchester pushed back against his finger, the angel inserted another mojo-lubed digit in, spreading the man beneath him further. Three digits in and Sam was shaking, whispering constant curse words against him, against the world, against everything your naked eye can see. _"Touch yourself Sammy,"_ Gabriel ordered, and the human obeyed him.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing slightly before moving up and down. His thumb traced the nerves that are swelling on his shaft, moving it in rhythm with the fingers that's fucking him. It was slow, and he kept it at the same pace even if he wanted _so much more_. As if the angels that are still in heaven heard his prayer, Gabriel's other hand covered his own, leading him on how fast or slow he should go. Once he got in time with the archangel's hand, three digits up his ass left him, and he whimpered pushing back.

Gabriel groaned in time with the human's whimper, and he quickly unzipped his jeans releasing his arousal to let it settle between the cheeks of the boy's butt. The head of his cock teasing Sam's entrance and as much as he wants to dive in… that would still and always be _Sammy's choice._ He ground against the skin in front of him, letting himself slide as he held the hunter's hand, jerking him off with the same rhythm.

Sammy's muscles clenched searching for something to hold onto, while Gabriel rutted and touched him. He could see stars now every time he closed his eyes, he could feel the heat rising like it was summer all over again, he could feel that he won't last long. He looked over his shoulder, to see Gabe lose himself, and he seriously thinks that if the sounds they were making were illegal the police would be breaking down the door, and fuck, he might consider letting the trickster fuck him there and then. He bites his lip, yes he'd probably let the police watch them do it, let the police that he belongs to Gabriel… And he'd enjoy _every_ fucking _second_ of it.

The angel moaned when he felt the burst of come in his hand, and with that Sammy collapsed beneath him, groaning some unintelligent words he couldn't make what about. He chuckled and kissed the human's back before rolling him over to face him. "How's that?" he asks lips quirking up on one side, "Did I leave up to the promise of making it worth your while?" Sam hummed to answer, biting his lip as he held the archangel's cock between his massive hands and the touch made Gabriel hiss.

"You didn't come," the human muttered lazily as he pumped Gabe's arousal.

"Oh believe me. I was close," the trickster sighed, eyes fluttering shut when Sam decided to trace his collarbone with that sexy tongue of his. Biting down to leave a hickey or two for the ladies to wonder to whom this angel belongs to. Sam man-handled Gabe back on the bed's headboard, the archangel giggled in the process because Sammy was back to his usual self. Gabriel gasped, when the hunter decided to take one of his nipples inside his hot mouth. _"Fuck Sam… fuck!"_

"Be a _good daddy_ and let me do my work," Sammy growled, his look piercing through the angel's vessel.

Gabriel moaned biting his lips yet again. Submissive or not, Sam is a freaking tease. The Winchester's lips went lower and _lower_ , slowly torturing the angel in unimaginable ways with his mouth but, never ever on the trickster's cock. The boy's fingers dug into the skin beneath him willing Gabe to the position he wishes to, and the angel loses his mind, _"Sam…"_

"You know what I thought of earlier?" the hunter asked him as his nails grazed from the archangel's pectoral down to his abdomen.

 _"_ No. _"_

"I was thinking that if someone were to come in the room at the exact moment when you're behind me, and making me crazy beneath you… I might've let you fuck me there and then."

The angel groaned. Somehow with little words from his mouth the Winchester was able to paint _the perfect picture_ in Gabriel's mind. The trickster's fingers played with Sam's hair, "Well, we could arrange that with a snap of my fingers," he says with a wink.

Sam chuckled, "Too late, but I could to _return the favour._ "

 _"Please…"_ Gabe pleaded, he wants exactly that. He wants release.

Sam looked at _his angel_ , and God forbid, he wants to make it up to him. He wants to show equal if not greater intensity of what he's done, and he wants to be a good boy and show his daddy exactly how he's gonna do that. He leaned down to face the vessel's throbbing cock, with a few experimental licks on the shaft before sucking at the head.

Everyone knows that Sammy receives blowjobs from women left and right, and obviously with the way his going on with the angel, he's only done this the first time. It's a privilege, and Gabriel is honoured, rewarding _his hunter_ with loud moans that involuntarily left his throat. With a steady grip on the base his impressive dick, Sam decided to take him into his mouth slowly. Before moving up and down, tongue swirling in a steady rhythm, keeping Gabe's hips at bay so that he won't choke.

 _"Shit!_ I'm close _,"_ the trickster curses when the human decided to go a little faster than he was at first. He bumped his head back the headboard, and Sam moaned in response, sending vibrations to the angel. He tried to push Sam back because he was _really close._ The human resisted him, and stared into his eyes, before closing them and moaning for the second time. The boy's moan sent tremors so good that if possible, could send the archangel back home.

A flash of light filled the dim-lighted room, as Gabriel let out spurt of his cum in the hunter's mouth, Sam, who fearlessly devoured every ounce of it. His wings spread out to their impressive wingspan, as if trying to attract a mate. In this case, trying to attract a certain Sam Winchester was the reason why. There were still bald spots on his wings, and some of his feather fell like confetti competing with a lot of research papers that his wings shoved when he came. Through his half close lids Gabe saw the boy licking his lips before leaning up to him, as if wanting to kiss him.

"Nope," the angel said blocking those lips with a finger.

Sam glared at him, "Why not?"

"I know where that came from. There's no way I'm gonna kiss that now."

"Bitchy angel," he says with a pout as he shoved the angel's hand away from him.

Gabriel chuckled, "Grumpy human."

"You like this grumpy human."

"That I do." He smiles, and Sammy blushed, hiding away his face as he rests his head on the trickster's chest.

Then there was nothing but, silence, silence that exhibits content, belongingness and _love_. Yes, perhaps it was love.

"Sam?" Gabe of course have to ruin that silence. That little shit.

"Hmm?"

"What are we? I just want to know if we're on the same page, you know?"

Sam looked up and took the angel's wounded hand, intertwining it with his. He smiled before tenderly kissing the glowing grace on the now scratch wound on Gabriel's wrist. The angel felt it, his grace being kissed, _the real him_ receiving affection from the hunter and his vessel's heart fell. Even if it was just a tiny part of him, the message was clearer that the sky that reveals the Milky way at night.

With a hopeful expression on his face, Sammy asked him, _"So…_ Are we in the same page?" and the archangel nodded.

* * *

Little did they both know that Dean Winchester was outside the door, attracted by the light that seeped through under his brother's door just when he was walking by to fetch himself a glass of water from the kitchen. He knows that that light was from an angel. He knows that he shouldn't have listened to the muffled voices, that he shouldn't have listened to his brother reveal his feelings to the angel. Now, he returns to his room devastated and heartbroken because he thought it was Cas who was with Sam.


	5. Ice Ice Baby

In the morning, Dean Winchester groaned when his brother knocked on his door. He's tired and he really wants to get some sleep because he's been up all night contemplating on how he's going to tell Sammy how _okay_ he was with 'Sam and Castiel's relationship.' Except, he knew he wasn't, and he'd be lying to every single atom in his body if he said it. He hates the fact that he wants Cas and Sam to be happy but, at the same time he can't be happy for them, because the idea of seeing the angel in someone else's arms even if that someone is his brother is wrecking. He just despises everything in his situation, and if he isn't exhausted from last night, he would be driving off to the nearest junk shop and smash every abandoned vehicle there just to let out some steam.

There was another knock and Dean had to hide his face behind a pillow. He didn't even bother responding, he doesn't want to be disturbed. Then, the door creaked open, and it revealed his brother with worry written on his face, "Uh Dean? Are you okay?"

The older hunter let out a cough and looked at Sammy, only revealing his eyes as he brought the pillow down. Those lively green apple-coloured eyes are teary, and kinda red. If Dean was feeling well you could easily say that he's been crying.

"Yikes!" Sam exclaimed, moving closer to him.

"I know…" he mumbles. Who was he kidding? He can't hate Sam or Cas for their life choices. He needs to teach himself how to be happy for them.

The younger Winchester had to use the back of his hand to check his brother's temperature and he hissed, his brother's temperature is quite high, "You need to rest."

"No kidding," Dean coughed again.

"I'll get you a pill," Sammy says.

"Do we even have one?"

"I'll look for one," the boy responds as he exited the room.

He was in the bathroom looking for a Paracetamol inside the medicine cabinet, worried as hell when his angel entered.

"G'morning, Sammy," Gabriel greeted him sleepily as he scratched his eye with his knuckle.

"Morning babe," Sam greets not even bothering to eye _his boyfriend_.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah," he replies as if anxiety would hit him any second now, "Dean's got a fever and I can't find that damn medicine!"

Gabe tried to soothe him by placing his hand on the hunter's shoulder, _"Hey…_ He'll be fine."

"I know," he sighs, "I'm just worried."

"You always worry about him, and pretty sure he does the same, kiddo. It's your job. You're brothers."

The human smiled at the trickster, he's right. It's just a fever, not a vampire bite or a bullet wound (which he survived fairly well including making deals with demons). Dean's going to be alright. He always had been.

"Why don't you get him a glass of water, I'll look for the meds." The archangel said. At least a glass of water is easier to control than a tablet of remedy that might not even exist in the cabinet.

"You sure?"

"Yes, baby. I'm sure." He assures his boyfriend before watching him go to the kitchen. He looked for it thoroughly and had found nothing but, pills that might kill Dean if taken (a.k.a. those thousand years expired drugs the Men of Letters abandoned). He sighs and went to tell Sam about his not so wonderful discovery but, at the moment he saw the boy's face with a hopeful expression he knocked that thought off and snapped the right drug between his fingers.

"You know I hate it when you abuse your powers." The moose stated.

"I know," he smirks, "I'm just stubborn."

"Just like in bed," Sam says taking the pill as they walked to his brother's room.

With a proud expression, Gabriel repeated, _"Just like in bed,"_ with a nod.

Sam entered Dean's room again, leaving the door open so that the angel could follow him. He gave his brother the pill, who swallowed it with one go, washing his throat with water.

With disgust on his face, Dean returned the glass to Sammy, "Ugh… Thanks."

"You're welcome," the boy replies, as he pulled the blanket over the older Winchester, "Now go get some rest."

"Okay mom," Dean chuckles, because to be honest that same thing reminded him of how Mary used to take care of him.

"Jerk," the tall man mutters under his breath as he shook his head before exiting the room.

"Bitch!" the freckled on shouts back at him.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked Gabriel in a whisper, making sure Dean doesn't hear him ( _except he does_ ).The older Winchester stopped himself from listening any further though. After all, listening to conversations has been the reason why he ended up where he is right now. It was a practice he needs to dispose of.

"Don't worry much, Samkins. I could zap him to good health in an instant if you want."

"No, you're… you're…"

"I'm weak. I get it." Gabe said trying to shrug the unfinished sentence that he just ended as if it was nothing.

"I don't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?" He wasn't annoyed, he just doesn't get it.

"I…" Sammy was trying to find the right word.

"That's what I thought."

"Gabe…"

"I'd be here taking care of him, watching him like a boy in a girl's locker room, totally not creepy by the way, while you go get some supplies."

"You have a creepy way of saying invisible," Sam scoffed, moving closer to him.

"Why aren't you gone yet? You waiting for a kiss?"

" _Maybe…"_

"Come 'ere you giant teddy bear," Gabriel said pulling his human down. Even on his tippy toes, his lips can't reach the hunter's and he glared at Sammy for not helping. Sammy, who just chuckled and watched the angel struggle for a kiss. And if looks could kill, Dean would be looking for another way for Sam to live.

The human was taken by surprise when the trickster bit his neck, " _Ah!"_ It was the only place Gabriel could reach and plant a kiss on. Although he didn't really kiss him now did he?

"Just in case someone tries to flirt with you," The angel explained.

"Kind of possessive aren't we?" Sam asked, his hand grazing on the part of his neck that the celestial being marked.

" _Very…_ " the shorter guy smirked, before squeezing the human's butt.

"Possessive and _naughty."_

"Oh shut up, you like it."

"Actually I do."

"Why are you still here?" Gabriel sighs, shaking his head, "Leave now or you won't be able to leave at all."

"Okay," Sam smiled, not even daring to move at all.

"I'm serious, Sam." Gabe scolded him, both hands on his waist.

The human chuckled before he planted a kiss on the angel's forehead. "See you later," he mutters before leaving.

With a red tint on his face, the trickster pulled a chair from the kitchen and placed it next to Dean's bed. He sat there with his legs crossed as he watched over the sleeping Dean Winchester, waiting for any changes in the hunter's temperature. Dean seemed to be going well, he's a fighter always had been.

The angel leaned back on the chair, his hands both at the back of his neck as he watched the scenes that are playing over Dean's head. The human's dreaming about a hunt, a werewolf hunt with Sam and Castiel by his side. It's always been the three of them, and they've always been enough. Except the scene changed and Sam was no longer in the picture.

"Sam!" Dean shouts in his dream. Looking at Cas asking him for help but, the angel didn't do anything. He just looked at the hunter before he vanished like smoke.

" _Cas…"_ the human whispered as the werewolves overpowered him. Although it was softly said, it was a whisper that made it to the real world. It was quiet but, urgent and Castiel heard it like a prayer. Gabriel wasn't shocked that the trench coated angel appeared next to him panting, with a mission in his mind.

"Dean! I came as soon as you-" Cas stopped himself only to find Dean asleep on the bed, unaware of the amused archangel that's seating on the chair.

The younger seraph's face softened as he moved closer to the Winchester. He stared at Dean's very soul, a beautiful substance that is weakened by heartbreak, and Castiel swore to smite any one that could be held responsible for it. Stuck in thoughts on how he would execute torture to the person reliable, Cas didn't notice that the human's eyes stole a glance at him. He sighed, ready to leave, thinking that perhaps it was just a reflex that his name was called and nothing else.

It had been seconds when the slightly horror flick in Dean's mind stopped playing, and now he wasn't so sure if the blue-eyed angel in his room is just a pigment of his imagination and the moment Castiel turned his back against him as if to leave (again), the Winchester reached for whatever he can. _"Stay…"_ he whispered. He didn't have to say it twice, this Cas would do it for him, this was the _real_ Cas. _His Cas._

The angel faced the hunter, "How are you feeling?"

The hunter thought that Sam probably asked Cas to watch over him, that's cool and this is his best friend. He knows that Sam didn't even have to ask him to watch over a sickly human. He patted his bed side and waited until Castiel was seating comfortably on the edge before answering, "I'm good," with a sincere smile.

Cas smiled back, a smile that disappeared when the hunter pulled him closer, the Winchester leaned up to reach him, eyes staring at the angel's chapped lips. "Don't tell Sam," Dean whispered, as his eyes fluttered shut at the moment he planted an innocent kiss on Castiel's lips.

It was a request that the seraph kept, and at the moment Dean's soft lips left his, Cas didn't hesitate to kiss him for the second time, a hot passionate kiss that shocked the Winchester. At first, the hunter didn't know how to react, his green eyes blown wide as he tried to process the whole thing. When he was able to tell that Castiel was actually kissing him, he gave in to the temptation that the angel of the lord himself presented. Their kiss wasn't an attempt to copy the skills of a certain pizza man; it wasn't like the fireworks that lit the skies during the fourth of July… It was an uncontrollable volcanic eruption of both greatness and chaos.

 _It was the perfect sin_ … until Dean felt the damn medicine take effect. He had to push Castiel away from him, as he hurried to get himself on the other side of the bed to vomit last night's dinner splat on the floor. He felt a hand pat his back, like a husband would his pregnant wife. He groaned as he wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand, with an awkward chuckle he said, "This is embarrassing."

It really is embarrassing 'cause the damn invisible archangel caught it all with the video camera of his phone.

* * *

Sammy returned to the bunker moments later after his quick trip to the drug store and was shocked to find Castiel instead of Gabriel watching over his sick brother.

"How was he?" the hunter asked placing the medicine on Dean's bedside table.

"He's making an improvement."

"You make it sound like he's in coma. But, thanks for being here with him I had to run in for some medicine."

"Don't worry about it. I'm always glad to help." Castiel's eyes wrinkled when he smiled.

"I'll get some hot water."

The angel nodded, and Sam took it as a signal to go back to the kitchen and fetch a basin of hot water. In there, the hunter found Gabriel giggling by the fridge obviously watching something on his phone.

"I thought you were watching over him?"

"Still am. I'm just not in his room. I figured that he prefers Castiel's company." The angel scooted over to the side and pocketed his phone.

"I guess so," Sam agreed opening the fridge. He stopped, looking confused that there's nothing in the fridge at all. Nothing.

"So going for another run, Samiffy?" Gabe teased, as he placed the kettle for heating on the stove.

" _Samiffy?"_ the hunter scoffed, "That's got to be the most ridiculous nickname you've ever come up with."

"And list keeps on growing!"

The human shook his head and reached for the basin, which spent quite a lifetime in the cabinet under the sink. The archangel let out a low whistle whilst he adored his hunter's gorgeous behind, and Sam looked up to him with a smirk, "Maybe later?"

"Such a generous offer. I like it!" Gabriel yipped.

It was then that Castiel entered the kitchen. The natural curious look of the angel was on his face, "Who were you speaking to? You seem to be having a conversation with someone." he asked Sam.

"I…" Sammy stared at Gabe, who in return winked at him, "I just realized there's nothing on the fridge. We got nothing to eat."

"Oh," Cas sounded like he was so sure there was someone, "Would you like me to go acquire the things needed?" he offered.

"That's too much. I think Dean prefers you here." Sam said.

Castiel's jaws are locked, eyes straight, eyebrows narrowed and face full of seriousness. The angel's vessel somehow betrayed him with the faint tint on his cheeks. Although, thank God, the kettle began whistling and he could evacuate the premises and return to Dean. _His Dean._

"Besides," the hunter continues, "I prefer that an angel would be with him too."

"I see," the younger seraph nodded, stopping in his steps out.

 _You too,_ the human mouthed to the archangel on the corner.

* * *

Leaving Dean in both angels' care, Sam Winchester went to the grocery store. He is the type of grocery shopper to check the nutritional facts of each damn item he picks up, and that habit of his could be the reason why he would take half an hour (or more) to shop for supplies. This time it wasn't the case. Sam is taking half an hour hiding from a certain Mrs. Sanchez, a rich late-fifties widow (of two young husbands), who is looking for another young and innocent boy toy. She would caress those muscular Winchester arms whenever she got a chance, sometimes she would even playfully slap the hunter's rear (which wasn't at all appreciated by Sammy).

As he pushed his cart, Sam tried to map out the whole grocery store in his mind. There is no way he would run into the woman that's been following him the whole morning if he stayed by the ailse of sweets of the store. He learned earlier from the cougar's attempt to flirt with him that she has Type A Diabetes. Hoping that the packed chocolates and wrapped candies would save him he stayed there. However the thought of complete protection was over estimated for he felt a small hand grab his butt.

He jerked forward, holding his moan. Last night's activities with the trickster made him so sensitive that a simple slap or touch on his ass would be chaos. It's been a long day and he's had it with that woman. "I swear Mrs. Sanchez, if you try to harass me one more time I would call the police," he says so firmly as he turned around to face her, "I have a boyfriend and I swear that I'm not a strip-"

"The hickey I left you didn't work huh?" Gabriel smirked, both his hands tucked in the pocket of his jeans.

"Gabriel? What are you doing here shouldn't you be with Dean? I told-"

"Hush, _Sammy bunny,_ " Gabe said as he placed a finger on the hunter's lips, "I missed you."

Sam blushed unsure whether it was because of the nickname or the fact that Gabriel missed him, and then he tried to shrug it off, "I was gone for thirty minutes."

"Thirty one minutes, and twelve seconds." The trickster noted, "Your brother's fine by the way. He's with my brother."

"I know. I asked him to," Sam said when Gabriel picked a few things off the shelf and placed it in the cart. He let him do that 'cause whatever makes the angel would make him happy. Also that's a lot of skittles right there.

Gabe tossed a few packs of gummy bears in the shopping cart like an all-star MVP, "Who's Mrs. Sanchez?"

"She's uh…"

" _Oh Sammy~"_ a woman who's definitely a whole lot older than Sam batted her long fake eyelashes. A good four-meter distance was between them and then with a quick jog she was next to him, practically shoving the shorter man out of her way, a push which the archangel didn't appreciate.

Sam looked at his angel, his own face screaming for help as Mrs. Sanchez began stroking his biceps. Gabriel returned the look with a wink and the trickster morphed himself into a blue-eyed young man (a man who is taller than Mrs. Sanchez). With a grin on his face, the archangel poked the cougar's side.

"Go away, Henry," she waved at Gabe, before she froze on the spot looking at her long gone first husband. The man she married not because of love but, because of money and protection from the reputation that she formed around her. He wasn't a hard man to love and appreciate, but he was also the man who died in a car accident and it was clearly impossible for him to appear next to her and the boy she was currently trying to pick up. She was in his funeral sobbing her eyeballs out for Christ's sake.

"Well, Susie darling," Gabriel played, "I've been gone only for seven years and your other husband for three, and you've already found a replacement for both of us?"

"No… You're dead!" she shouted at him.

"Am I?" the trickster taunted as he leaned down to her. When he was face to face with her, he then transformed himself to a different face (the late Mr. Damon Sanchez's), before whispering, "… _Boo!"_

She screamed, terrifying the shit out of the only cashier open who was swiping one item on the scanner. She ran past Gabriel, running away from her husband… _husbands_ who came to haunt her. No one knew what happened to Mrs. Sanchez, no one knew where that energy came from for her to panic and sprint to her car.

Sam glared at his chuckling boyfriend, who was wiping of the tears of his now back to normal face. "Babe, that wasn't funny," Sammy said, trying not to laugh alongside the archangel, but it was hard not to smile, "What if she got a heart attack or something?"

"No," Gabe sighed, "She won't she'll just consult her bestie, 'The Tequila' and forget this even happened."

"The Tequila?"

"Yeah they serve it in the bar?"

"Oh," Sam shook his head, "I thought it was a wrestler or something?"

"It's not as bad as me imagining you singing Meghan Trainor's _'No'_ to her the whole time." Gabriel laughed harder.

"Maybe I should've tried. It might've worked."

"Nah, you don't have an angelic voice!"

"God, I missed you."

"It's Gabriel actually, the one with the angelic voice and weren't you gone only for thirty minutes?" the trickster teased.

"Thirty one minutes, and twelve seconds." The hunter noted.

* * *

"Dean, put the alcohol down!" Castiel scolded Dean Winchester who was pouring himself a glass of Tequila in the bunker's kitchen.

"It's alcohol. It's gonna kill the germs." Dean defended as the newly poured glass was taken away from him, which he tried to save but couldn't.

"You should not be consuming these when you're sick." Cas glared, and the hunter just shrugged it off.

Dean was feeling better anyway, and he doesn't need to go all mopey and shit. His little mess in his room as already been cleaned off by himself (even if Castiel insisted not to bother), and he wants to drink something that doesn't taste like water. Here's a brilliant idea… drink from the bottle!

The angel gave up and drank the glass in his hand in one swift gulp like it was a damn shot glass, and took the bottle forcefully from the human and dunked all the remaining liquid on the sink next to the cup he just emptied himself.

"Oh come on, Cas!" Dean whined and Castiel did not hesitate to man-handle the mortal back to his room. When the hunter refused to go back to bed, Cas used his powers to push him back to the soft memory foam.

"That was kinky," Dean grinned, and the angel rolled his eyes as he leaned at the door frame.

"Get some rest."

"Yes sir." The human smirked while his eyebrows danced suggestively. His smirk however, vanished when Castiel replied with all seriousness.

"I'm serious Dean. Your brother would be furious."

It was two sentences. Eight words (counting 'I' and 'am' as one). It was something that reminded Dean that Castiel wasn't his. The kiss they shared earlier was nothing but a sin, the perfect sin against his brother… Sammy.

* * *

Music began blaring out of the speakers of a newly opened store to attract some customers, as Sam began pushing the cart of all the things they bought through the parking lot. Gabriel was by his side, nodding his head off in time with the music. The trunk of the impala was opened and the pushing cart's contents were unloaded onto it, Gabe on the other hand was swaying his hips to the music when the hunter slammed the trunk close. Sammy was laughing at how ridiculous the angel's dance was, and his laughing stopped him when the trickster pulled his hand to dance with him when the song changed to another.

"You can't be serious?" the human muttered, and Gabriel held his hand firmer twirling underneath it like a woman would in a sassy dance like this one.

"Oh come, Sammyland! You know you wanna dance with me," the trickster whined, taking both large hands with his and doing weird movements with them.

"No." Sam replies firmly, ridiculed by the hand movements, "Besides this isn't a way to dance at all."

"Then be a good boyfriend and teach the angel who never went to prom." Gabe pouted as the song changed again.

The human let out his breath, and pulled the archangel closer to him, placing their hands onto their proper places. They began moving to the music, music that seemed to have the questions they both wanted to ask.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
_

The thought of losing his powers always occurred to Gabriel, (Lucifer even made sure of it when he's asleep). Just plain old human, without grace, probably soon with diabetes with all the sugar the archangel consumes. He wanted to know if Sam will still _love_ him, if he would still smile like an adorable fucker that he is when he's around him. He desperately needed a reminder that all this would be worth it in the end.

"Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"What if I'm just human? No powers whatsoever? Would you…" Gabriel asked as if testing the waters, he wants to know if Sam would stay with him even if he's no longer an angel.

"I'd still like you." The human confessed, stopping their silly little dance to look at his angel.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He mutters before twirling Gabe the same way earlier but with much grace. It made the trickster's eyes glimmer despite the dark forming clouds in the Earth's troposphere.

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am  
_

Growing old with someone never occurred to Sam (perhaps it did occur only when he was still in Standford… with Jess). Since then however, _since Jess,_ and since Dean told him that John went on a hunting trip, he always thought that perhaps one day hunting would be his forever. Maybe Gabriel was the one cut out for him after all he's someone who understands the life and so much more.

 _So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are  
_

The rain began pouring and the melody softened like it was nothing but background music. Their skin felt the cool water from the skies above. Their skin felt each other closer, savouring the heat that both of them emitted.

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name_

Gabriel chuckled.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"I wonder what you'll look like bald?"

"Still me just without the hair I guess," the human replies, chewing his lip.

"Yeah."

"Would you still like me then?"

"Yep," Gabriel nodded as he sang the next few lines, " _'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen. And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory._ "It seemed like the song has switched its point of view and the words were in sync with the angel's thoughts once again.

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
_

 _But maybe we found love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

The hunter got pulled down, his angel was obviously requesting a kiss.

"We're in public," he replies not fulfilling the request at all.

"Sam," Gabriel explained, "We've been dancing in the rain for a couple minutes I think we no longer care about the term 'public.'"

"Right…" he said sounding unsure.

"Relax, Samalamb," the trickster reassured him with a gentle touch on his cheek, "No one's watching."

He did relax, and let the angel guide him. Their touching lips finished the dance they started even before the rain began. The cold atmosphere enveloped them, and they kissed harder as if to warm themselves. As if to tell the rain to fuck off. As if to tell each other that no matter how old Sam gets, or how weak and powerless Gabriel turned into they would always be there to protect each other from the rain… from the storm. Forever.

With a push from the shorter man, the promises they made may have ended but it wasn't broken, leaving Sam puzzled as ever, "What's wrong?"

"We're in public," Gabe managed to answer in nothing but, a mere whisper.

"So? No one's watching." The Winchester grinned, not removing his gaze from his boyfriend.

The trickster didn't say anything he just glanced to the side and the hunter's gaze followed that. He found a little girl in her blue-bunny raincoat, eyes so round with innocence as she had an umbrella wrapped in her tight hand. She was staring at them.

"Are you lost?" Sam managed to ask her, and she shook her head.

"My mom said it isn't healthy to stand in the rain without a raincoat or umbrella," she said, presenting the umbrella to both men, "You guys can keep it. We have another one at the back of the car."

The couple smiled at her as she pointed out a car with a woman waving inside of it as if to say 'hello.' They both waved back before Gabriel leaned down to her, "Thank you," he replies as he took the presented umbrella. People who are kind deserves to live forever.

"You're welcome, sirs." She curtsied, before skipping her way back to their car.

The angel opened the umbrella and tried to keep both of them underneath it. Except Sam was too tall, and left him with no other choice but to take the umbrella from the shorter man. They were already soaked and no matter how kind the girl and her mother was, the umbrella was a lost cause. Not until Gabriel snapped his fingers and their clothes were dried off.

"I'm going to pretend I wasn't thankful for that." Sam grinned, as he escorted his archangel to the passenger seat. It was time to go home.

* * *

Dean had been asleep most of the time, and Castiel did his best to make the human comfortable. He offered him water when he needs it, he gave him the medication he needed, he even offered him a blanket when he's cold, he helped the man change when he's soaked in sweat, he brought in a pail so that Dean would discharge the things his body didn't want in it instead of the floor, and mostly he just stayed and watched over him.

"You've always been the reason of my fall, Dean Winchester," Cas sighed, as his fingers dragged those stray hairs away from the hunter's forehead. He wasn't tired but, seeing Dean like this. Seeing Dean in one of his not-so-proud moments was something Castiel treasured. He'll always come when the Winchester calls him. Always.

He heard the commotion from outside, and he knows that Sam's home. "I'll be back," he whispers as he temporarily left Dean alone to greet the younger Winchester.

"Hey Cas," Sammy greeted the angel as he struggles with the bags in his arms, "H-how's he doing?"

"He is in a better shape than he was when you left," Castiel assured, as he helped carry a few bags out of the human's arms.

When they both got to the kitchen Dean was already there, leaning against the counter. He's obviously better. He's no longer sick, and perhaps it was the right time to tell them that… he's happy for them.

"Have a seat, Sam," he told his brother and then he repeated it, "You too, Cas."

Sam and Castiel unloaded all the bags on the table and the angel sat on the chairs, the eerie feeling made the tall hunter feel like it's another parent-teacher conference. "Is everything okay?" he asked not even daring to seat down next to Cas.

"Just seat down," Dean said, and Sam felt scolded seating next to Castiel.

"So what is this about?" Sammy asks again.

"About last night."

With meeting eyebrows and his head tilted to the side, Castiel have to ask the righteous man, "What happened last night?"

While the angel next to him was fairly confused, Sam knows what happened last night. He just wasn't sure if his timeline was crossing over Dean's last night.

"Lights flashing? Two men asking what they are? Or rather one angel, and one hunter?" the older human said refreshing their memory and Sammy gulped, there was no doubt that his last night crossed over Dean's.

As if on cue, the ever invisible Gabriel entered the kitchen to see his boyfriend and brother being scolded by the old mean Dean Winchester. He sighed and walked his way to his human and sat on Sammy's lap.

"What's going on?" the archangel asked Sam, as he cling on to him tighter.

"I don't recall any of the sort, Dean." Castiel answered for both of them.

"Come on Cas, there's nothing wrong in admitting the thing going on between you and Sam."

"What?" Gabe questioned acting all confused but, he really wasn't. "Are you cheating on me, kiddo?"

"Come on Dean don't be ridiculous." Sam voiced, "There's _nothing_ going on."

"I already caught you two last night? Spill the beans already?"

"But there are no beans," Cas said staring at the shopping bags on the table, "Only a few cans of mushroom soup, and sausages."

"It's an expression."

"Oh…" Castiel said, "Of course, I know that."

Dean rolled his eyes, and glared at Sam. Castiel followed the suit and Gabriel did the same. _Yes, this really does remind me of parent-teacher conferences,_ he thinks before sighing, and giving in to Dean's demands. "It wasn't Cas, okay? It was someone else."

"So which angel was it?" Dean interrogated.

"Are we seriously gonna tell them while I'm on your lap?" Gabe asked too.

"We don't have any other choice," Sam mutters under his breath.

"Actually we do." The angel answered, he looked into Sam's eyes and saw that the boy's right, _Better now than never I guess._

"It was Gabriel," Sammy barely managed a whisper.

"I'm sorry what was that?" the older Winchester clarified, and the archangel shook his head.

"He was saying he'd like to introduce you boys to me," Gabriel answered as his little mojo of invisibility disappeared. The trickster was still sitting on Sam's lap when he became present in everyone's sight, and Sammy had to bury his embarrassment on the archangel's shoulder.

"Gabriel?" Castiel and Dean said it at the same time, although the Winchester's turned out to a higher pitch than Cas'.

"The one and only," he smirked.

* * *

It has been weeks since the grand reveal. Dean took it… Well, no one knows how Dean took it. He seemed okay but, annoyed, he looks relieved but, not at the same time. It was like he was in the great in-between of the situation. He mutters a few words or two to the trickster but never a full conversation. So maybe… Maybe he wasn't happy it was Gabriel.

"Dean," Sam manages one time in a middle of another case. Gabriel was out of the picture, Castiel offered that perhaps the archangel should spend his time with him to find a way to cure his weakening state.

"What is it?" the older Winchester blurts, not looking away from the vampire in front of him.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad at the fact that these vampires are killing people? Hell yes!" he shouts as he beheaded the poor creature.

"No," Sammy says, the vampires were after all given, they were in their old abandoned building of a nest, "I… I meant Gabriel."

There was no response, Dean just kept walking looking for more vamps in the vicinity.

"You are, aren't you?"

"What?" Dean sounded ridiculed by the accusation, _"...No."_

"Dean…"

"I'm not mad. Okay?" He defends as he practically swing the machete like it's a pen.

"But, you're against him and me being together?"

"Kinda…" he sounded unsure, but it was the truth. He likes Gabriel because with him around, _Cas seemed to be around more_. Although he hates Gabriel because well… He's Gabriel and he tricked (hell, still tricks) people. It's meant to be a like-hate relationship there.

"Why not?" Sam deserves to understand.

"He tried to kill me a hundred times, Sam." He mutters, swinging another door open. Empty.

"So? That's it?"

The brothers heard loud footsteps running towards their direction, footsteps of a small group of fast running humans (in this case, a small group of fast running vampires). In a blink of an eye they were surrounded. Fangs showing out as an instant defense mechanism, they must protect their nest. With an order from their leader they did not hesitate to step forward and attack.

"It's a big deal, Sam!" the older hunter argues, of course it is a 'big deal', "You know how many Tuesdays you had with him! How sure am I that he won't do that again, huh? I don't mind him killing me. I just I don't want you suffering hundreds and hundreds of Tuesdays with that dick!" He said all that as he cut another vampire's head off with a swing.

"He's not a dick!" Sammy shouted back, as he himself dodged a vampire from his behind kicking the creature to his brother's location so that Dean himself can do the beheading.

"Oh yeah?" the older Winchester dared breathlessly as yet another monster fall to his death, "Just 'cause he doesn't wear a tag across his chest that says 'Official Dick' does not mean his not one."

"Dean you're being ridiculous." Sam spat as he cut the head of the vampire who tried to take a bite off his brother.

"Thanks," Dean grinned.

"Anytime," he nodded.

"Wait. I'm being ridiculous? If being worried about your brother getting his heart broken _again_ is ridiculous, then fine, I am completely ridiculous! Print a shirt that says that and I'll wear it proudly."

"I will." Sammy smirks, as he decapitated the last vampire standing.

"What? Print a shirt?" Dean scoffs, kicking one amputated head out of his way accidentally. It rolled to the side with his tongue out. "Sorry," the hunter muttered.

"Yes, and you have to wear it." Sammy says as they exited the building.

"Okay," Dean chewed his lip, as he wiped the blood of his blade before following behind his tall brother's lead.

"Proudly?"

"I said okay, okay? Sheesh."

Killing a bunch of vampires on the side is apparently a good way to talk things out with your brother. Both Winchesters were glad they had that talk, the vampires however were not so... glad about that talk. After all that Dean had to add, "Just keep in mind that if he tries to hurt you any fucking way I'd ice him myself." And it was a promise he's willing to keep.

* * *

Author's Note:

The dancing moment was inspired by the couple I saw one rainy night. The dude pulled his girlfriend for a dance with the same song in the background, but sadly he got turned down. I really find his gesture sweet so of course I need to write him a happy ending.

I know. I'm creepy.

P.S. Thank you for all the great reviews! Keep it coming please. They make me very happy. :)


	6. Love Potion No9

With gentle hands browsing the titles of long forgotten books, Castiel pondered a lot of things. His brother's return, the Winchesters, Humanity and now… Perhaps love is even a possibility. Will this ancient library forbidden for mortals withhold the answers to his questions like it had promised?

"What is it like?" he asked his newly returned brother, who was sitting comfortably in a pillow fort that Gabe conjured with his own magic.

"What is?" Gabriel questioned back as he flips the page of the book on his hand, not even daring to step foot outside the comforts of his mini-fortress.

"Being with a human?" Cas asked as he moved and picked up a scroll that was got his attention for being amongst books on the shelf. His brother had to stop reading the book in front of him, it was then did his head popped out of the pillow fort.

"Oh it was great! A lot of kissing and warm fuzzy feelings," Gabe smiled, as he cast his own reading material aside, he actually wanted to tell him a bit more, something similar to an extremely detailed tale of love and woe, but he figured that that was between him and Sam alone. "Planning on making a move on a certain human?" he asked.

"I…" the young angel's blue eyes sparkled hopefully through the dim lights, and then the certain spark vanished, "Perhaps not."

"What if it's a human with a sandy brown hair, green eyes, and freckles that can't compare to the galaxies above?" he added words only writers would dare use just to tease Cassie.

"I know no such human."

The trickster groaned, _Oh the denial!_ "I remember that you pulled a man out of hell? I think he possesses those qualities. You should know. You rebuilt him."

"It was father's will."

"Yep, _suuuure._ "

"What are you trying to deliver?"

"That there's a strong chance between you and Dean getting it going." the trickster smirked.

"I don't like the way you smile. There's further meaning behind it." Castiel confessed as he looked through ancient lore of hundreds and thousands of creatures that once walked the Earth, a lot of them fully extinct.

"Oh don't be daft brother, I know you like him."

"Dean and I _are_ friends." Castiel noted as he pocketed the scroll in his greasy trench coat, "We're like brothers."

"Ah no," Gabe clarified, "You and I are brothers, Sam and Dean are brothers but, you and Dean, you guys are something more."

"Best friends?" Cas tried to look for a better term.

" _Who kissed each other~"_ it was a sing-song statement from the archangel that made his baby brother blush. He should've known that Gabriel was in _that_ room with them.

"It was one time," the young seraph cleared his throat.

"Twice actually," Gabriel's eyebrows danced as he teased his young brother, "Let's include the one where you pulled him back for another."

"Gabriel," Castiel warned, looking at the book that his brother abandoned. It was slightly visible from the cluster of pillows.

"You're no fun." the candy-loving being pouted as he took back the book to continue his research.

"Researching is not supposed to be fun."

Gabe nodded in agreement, "No truer words have been spoken."

They stayed there for a while, no words spoken just the sound of flipping of pages, and scrolls unrolling filled the air. Next to the smell of old books that would calm every single being… a library is truly one of the safest places on Earth.

The archangel was hearing a prayer from an old friend, ' _Gabriel… Trouble… Help'_ it would say in a soft but trembling voice. "Castiel?" Gabriel said, finally closing the book in front of him.

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"Mind if we stop by this place I know before going home?"

"I suppose why not."

* * *

After the long day of unsuccessful research, Castiel and Gabriel returned to the bunker almost at the same time the Winchesters did. The certain 'stop by this place before going home' is a secret between the two angels… and by secret, it meant that it was not a terrible idea to tell the hunters about it.

"We've got a case!" the trickster blurts.

Gabriel went to visit an old friend; he's a great guy this friend of his, so of course he'd be there to save the day. The trouble was, he wasn't there on time and the great guy's friends got abducted. It wasn't suspicious at first but then, all the _black cats_ in the neighbourhood went missing too. That's got to involve witchcraft.

"Okay, we'll take a look at it," Dean said, gripping Sam's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I'm coming," Gabe didn't even blink when he said it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm coming with you guys, and so is Cas."

"I am?" Castiel tilted his head, he did not agree to any of this.

"Yes," the trickster just nodded. The only way Dean would allow him to come with them is when Cas comes with them. His brother is practically his babysitter, besides Cas would be perfect since he already knew a few details.

"I am." Cas said a little more surely this time.

Dean glared at the shortest man in the room, to which the archangel returned with a determined challenge.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Sam asked, intervening before an intense wrestling match between his boyfriend and brother even starts. He's sure that that won't happen but, it wouldn't pay to not _ever_ let it happen.

"Tonight," Dean and Gabriel said in unison. Their same response shocked them both, however it's too late now to even say anything about it. They just shrugged it off and went to separate rooms to get clean clothes, and to pack it in together with other necessities inside a duffel bag. Sam did the same following his angel to their room, while Castiel just waited by the impala until they're done.

"So… _friend?_ " Sam voiced out as he folded a few shirts and packed them in his bag.

"Yep," Gabriel smiled, "Great guy. Great kisser."

" _Oh…"_ Just like that Sam lost his confidence on how good he kisses, and the trickster snickered.

"Don't worry. You'll like him."

That reply wasn't reassuring to Sammy at all.

It was no longer than a few minutes when the people who left for their stuff returned to dump it in the car's trunk. Sam opened the doors to the backseat and let Gabriel in first before he followed after, except he felt someone tug his jacket behind and was pulled out of the car.

"Dean! Let go of my boyfriend!" Gabe protested, trying to pull Sammy back with him. The big guy, stuck in a weird tag-o-war between the two.

"No, I don't want mushy stuff in my car, Sam seats shotgun!" Dean spat back, pulling Sam closer to him, and Sammy accidentally bumped his head on the the impala's hard top. Gabriel let him go because he doesn't want his boyfriend to hurt. "He can't keep us apart for too long," Sam winked at his angel, and was glad Dean got a bit uncomfortable. Sammy was after all flirting with Gabe, and keeping Dean's hand on his brother's jacket is just weird so he let go.

"Having sex in the car has already been ticked off the bucket list anyways," the angel grumbled to himself when Sam sat in front, no one heard him but, Castiel did cheeks blushing as he sat next to him.

Dean started the engine because he was contented with the arrangement. He's got his brother beside him, Cas behind him and Gabriel away from his sight. He doesn't hate him (much). He just wanted to tease Gabe's ass off. Sam on the other hand, pulled out his phone as a habit and texted Gabriel how he was. Not wanting to disturb Dean's solidarity with his most repeated mix tape.

It wasn't long before his archangel replied.

…..

 _Was it okay that I brought Flatterjack with us? -G_

…..

The young Winchester's forehead wrinkled with confusion. _Who's Flatterjack?_

…..

 _You call your brother Flatterjack? –SW_

…..

It was the archangel's turn to furrow his eyebrows. Sam and him are apparently not going in the same direction. He was venturing North, while Sammy's riding the seas to the East.

…..

 _What? No. Flatterjack's the Platypus plushy. You know. The one you gave me? –G_

…..

Sam chuckled, earning a few confused looks from Cas and the pie-loving creature beside him. _Of course, Gabriel would name it._ He'd name that cute little Platypus that's been sitting on _their_ bedside table for quite some time now.

…..

 _Why wasn't I consulted with the names? –SW_

…..

Taking a lollipop out from his usual stock in his pocket, and popping it in his mouth, Gabe tapped his reply.

…..

 _I was suppose to do that, Samlock Holmes? –G_

…..

 _Oh god, Samlock Holmes? Really?_ Sam thought how ridiculous that was but, smiled at the well thought nickname. Apparently he's brilliant enough to be called a Holmes.

...

 _Yes, babe. You have to. –SW_

 _..._

In the middle of typing his reply, the celestial being's phone buzzed with another one of Sam's texts. He groaned because everyone hates that when it happens.

 _..._

 _You have to decide with me. Flatterjack's kind of our first kid. –SW_

...

Without looking at Gabriel and Sam, it was obvious to Dean that they were texting and flirting with each other. _Yep that's definitely a blush from Gabriel,_ Dean nodded to himself. To be honest it makes him a little jealous, and it makes him feel old. He wants someone to flirt with too and Cas, well… Cas is Cas. There's no way there's anything going to happen to them. Their kiss was probably meaningless on the angel's side and the only one Cas would flirt with was Meg. _Lucky demon._

The hunter cleared his throat and asked the people on this road trip with him, "Should I take a turn and order us some food?" It was a good idea. That way he can find someone to flirt with.

"Oh yes!" Gabriel practically gasped.

"Yeah, doesn't seem bad." The younger hunter nodded. He was craving a milkshake or two.

While all three of them were excited with the sudden 'food' development, Castiel started counting the freckles on the back of Dean's neck, he wants to make sure all of them were still there. It wouldn't be difficult if the Winchester wouldn't move much. He felt an elbow nudge his ribs, and it was the only time he took his eyes off the hunter.

"What is it?"

"So how many are they?" Gabe smirked. It was that annoying smile that Castiel disliked more than anything. It always suggests _something else._

"I haven't figured that one yet, you've disrupted me in the middle of the process." He replied, he figured there's no use in denying it.

"That's so cute, Cassie. You're so in-love and adorable while doing it!" the archangel blurted making Dean look back at them, then back to the road. His emotion was unreadable as if it was masked with something Cas can never remove.

"Gabriel, I would like to remind you that I am very capable at throwing a Molotov with holy fire on certain archangels. I would not hesitate to do the same to you." He warned, and anyone in that situation would've flinched or show distress and fear but, the trickster just smiled at Cas. It wasn't like the smirk he had before. Instead it looked fairly similar to the expression Dean have when Sam did a wonderful job. Perhaps Castiel's brother was proud of him too?

The impala hit a full stop in front of a diner along the road, "All right, everyone get out before another apocalypse starts at the backseat." Dean practically ordered everyone out, STAT!

"I did not understand what he meant by that," Castiel whispered to his brother.

"He thought that maybe we were arguing."

"Oh, of course. I know that." He agreed, fixing his trench coat before they entered the restaurant.

"No you don't!" Gabriel rolled his eyes, ridiculed by the statement the younger angel just said.

All four of them sat at the booth and finally, finally the older hunter let the couple (Sam and Gabriel) sit next each other, and the duo was trying to discretely hold hands under the table. Let's pray to God that it was actually each other's hands that they were holding and nothing else, Dean gulped at the thought and was relieved that a waitress was coming up to them.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked, holding up her notepad and pen so she can write them down quickly.

Gabriel went first, "Chicken and Waffles drizzled in chocolate. Oh and milkshake."

"Also drizzled in chocolate?" she checked.

"Why not, sounds like a good idea," Gabe nodded, "Put an extra drizzle on it."

"Chicken drizzled with chocolate? That's, I dunno… It didn't sound like a healthy choice." Sam commented, it sounded really weird and unhealthy for that matter.

"And salad for the man with long hair," the waitress said as she noted it down on her notepad.

"You're not the one putting it in your mouth, sweetheart," the trickster said to Sammy, pinching his boyfriend's nose, "Add another milkshake for the man with the long hair."

"And no extra drizzles of chocolate on it, please." Sam added.

"You gotcha!" she said, unfazed by the fact that she just took the order of a gay couple. She then looked at Cas, _Damn son._

"I'm fine, thank you." Castiel deflected.

"He'll take a burger," Gabriel ordered for his younger brother, "With lots of sauce and melted cheese. You know something really messy to eat?"

"Are you sure that it's for him?" the girl smiled.

"Oh yeah," the archangel winked, "Bet Dean would want one too."

"Okie dokie, I'll add some fries in their too."

Dean glared at Gabriel. How dare he order for him, how dare he take the whole conversation around? It was supposed to be him flirting with the waitress. "Ah no, actually, I'll take whatever you suggest," Dean smiled, the version which gets a lot of girls.

"Hmm, how about my number?" the girl said sarcastically, and Dean looked at Sam. Sending a message that he might just get lucky, but Sammy just shook his head because that's the exact opposite.

"That would be preposterous because you can't physically eat a number," Castiel said, he had that determined look on his, and the older hunter stepped on his foot which he did not appreciate at all. He was only stating the facts. The girl smiled at his comment.

"Yeah, that'll be good."

"And what if I recommended dog shit?" the waitress asked, immediately deflecting the Winchester's flirting methods, "Would you eat dog shit?" The couple in front of the flirty customer were laughing their asses off.

"Sahara! Strike two on the sarcasm today." the manager warned as he walked by, before leaving to take care of other customers.

"Let me correct myself," Sahara said, "I would recommend an extra cheesy taco filled with bacon, ground beef, lettuce and salsa, paired with the exceptional tasty Dr. Pepper."

"Yeah, that sounds delicious. Make that two Dr. Peppers." The Winchester nodded, he figured it would be weird if Cas didn't have any drinks.

"Okay then," she said, "I'll return with your orders momentarily."

"You're way over your head Dean Winchester," the trickster said, when Sahara was out of hearing vicinity.

"What do you know? She's just playing hard to get." Dean expressed, and at that exact moment Castiel excused himself, "Do angels need to take the leak?"

"You're an idiot," the archangel muttered, and Sam mumbled his agreement before placing his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"He's jealous, Dean. You're flirting with Sahara, and Cas likes you."

"Of course he does. We're best friends."

"Again, remind me to be thankful that I actually fell for the moose and not the squirrel." It was a sarcastic remark from Gabriel but, he actually meant it. Dean is brilliant in his own ways but, knowing that he's had several issues on emotions or as he like to put it 'chick-flick moments' he's never actually took a moment to observe the guy that observes him the most. The human's ability to overlook things has won an Oscar even before Leonardo did!

"I think they're gonna need a little support here, babe." Sam whispered to his angel.

"Little? I don't think that's synonymous to ginormous. How 'bout I lock them in a room and the only way the door would open is when they confess their feelings? I could do that in a snap."

"No."

"Okay, not a room. How 'bout a closet? You know so they can both come out of the closet hand in hand," he grinned, which earned a kiss on his cheeks from his human.

"Still a no, but, that's funny." Sam smiled.

"We'll try things okay? But, promise me if all else fails this would be the plan."

"Fine, the closet would be it." Sam agreed a little too loud, which Dean heard.

"Are you guys talking about where you're gonna have sex because seriously, we're at a diner. Give the food some respect."

"Oh, yeah we actually were. We were thinking maybe closet sex was a good idea since everyone was doing it," Gabe challenged, and Sammy blushed.

"Right… But since Sam's a freakishly huge person you guys might want to reconsider that decision."

"I'll take it to consideration, big boy." the archangel winked.

Castiel returned not long after, his lips were red, his chaotic sex hair seemed messier, and his collar was even turned up. It alarmed Dean in a weird way, _Right… Cas 'liked' me._ The Winchester felt a pang of pain in his chest and he disregarded it when the waitress from earlier returned with their orders (with a number under Dean's plate). Everyone seemed to enjoy their meal and Cas was having a difficult time because Gabriel's exact requests about the Seraph's burger was followed strictly.

The trickster finished his food not a moment too soon, and longed for Sam's milkshake but, instead of voicing out his desires he just stared at that sexy tall glass of sweet vanilla milkshake with chocolate spilling at the sides. It was perfectly seducing his sweet tooth and he's fighting every inch of his sexy celestial being to not slurp even a tiny bit of it from that straw that stood tall among the cream and the drizzle of chocolate.

Chuckling silently, Sam took his glass of milkshake and took a sip, slowly but surely to make Gabriel envious of him. He noticed Gabe bite his lips in frustration before he returned the half-drunken shake on the table. He made sure that he licked the chocolate syrup that clung to his fingers and the archangel whined in both frustration and seduction. Apparently, it was loud enough for Cas and Dean to hear, both of them were mortified of the thought that maybe something sexual was the source of that sound. Maybe it wasn't, because the trickster was still gazing upon the holy grail of milkshakes.

"You like that don't you?" Sam murmured suggestively, and Dean choked on his food (Death by taco?).

" _Hmm yeah… Sammy,"_ The archangel groaned like a wanton, his eyes gleaming with desire, _"Give it to me. Please, baby... I want it."_

Definitely by now, Dean's death certificate would say 'Tacos' as cause of death except, Castiel was there to offer him the second Dr. Pepper lying around on the table to push the taco down to his stomach. Maybe that's how Dr. Pepper got his doctorate degree?

"Thanks," he mutters to the angel, and Cas just nodded. His hero!

When he can feel his throat fully, "Whoa, back off!" the older hunter commented so that the lovebirds in front of him making mushy and gooey stares at each other would stop.

"Here you go, babe." The young hunter said pushing his glass to his trickster.

"Really?" Gabriel's eyes twinkled.

"You practically begged for it, besides its too sweet for me."

"That's because I'm sweet enough for you, baby." Gabe teased before sipping the milkshake given to him, slightly chewing on the straw.

"No you're not," Sam mutters, and the archangel raised an eyebrow, "I'm not getting enough of you actually."

The Norse god's cheeks were delicately powdered with red tint at the hunter's compliment, _"Awww,_ baby. _"_

"You two are gross," Dean rolled his eyes and hoped that the chocolate syrup would stain the trickster's clothes just so he can have a laugh. And apparently God was kind enough to give him that honor of a chuckle, because the archangel accidentally wiped his syrupy hand on his jacket.

* * *

Several stops and milkshakes later, the gang finally arrived. It was one of the darkest parts of town and it would give you the chills but, all Dean had to say is, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"I always do that don't I?" Gabriel grinned, "But, to tell you. Right now, I'm actually quite serious."

The impala was parked across the street staring at the sign that spells, P-O-U-N-D.

Sam was fairly perplexed, "So your _friend_ works here?"

"No, my sweet _Sam-cookie_ ," Gabe had his hand on his Winchester's adorable cheek, "He lives there."

"Of course he does," Dean mutters as he exited the vehicle.

"Be nice Dean. I'm actually very fond of Gabriel's friend." Castiel reminded as he followed the Winchester out of the impala.

"Yep, all Winchesters should watch out for him." Gabriel chuckled, and it was a comment which Sammy didn't appreciate. Because whoever this _friend_ is… is making him extremely jealous.

"So what now? We just walk in? Talk to people?" the older hunter asked.

"Nope!" the archangel says, "Me and Sam are gonna interview the locals. You and your boyfriend will interview the furry creatures. You should stand guard as well."

"Hold on, Cas is not my-"

"Unbelievable. I just told you, you guys are gonna interview cats and dogs, and the only thing that went through your head is the 'boyfriend' comment."

Dean blushed but, he counter-attacked so soon, "So put me under a spell so I could interview 'Oliver and Company.'"

"I have a better idea." The trickster grinned, before he snapped his fingers.

* * *

"Dean's gonna hate you," Sam muttered right before they entered the local bar. He just finished fixing some witch counter curses and tucked them all to safety in the impala's trunk.

"Yep, and I didn't even meant that part with Cas." Gabe shrugged, "He probably hates me too."

"What, about him being Dean's boyfriend?"

"No, the _other part_." Gabriel felt his spine shiver and Sammy had to chuckle to that. Before the angel stopped the hunter beside him, "There _she_ is."

"Another friend of yours?" Sammy asked, jealousy obviously in his tone.

"Rebecca George, two hundred years old. She's a part of a local coven." Gabe whispered to him, "Still hot but, you know?"

"No I don't." the human rolled his eyes before he stole a glance at the dark haired woman in the black dress, her skin toned slightly by the sun and her eyes were the color of a wolf's coat. For a two-hundred-year-old she looks excellent. However, to a man with eyes of perfect vision, and a heart filled with jealousy, Sam's judgement could be tainted. _She's not even 'that' hot,_ he thinks.

"Talk to her," the trickster urged, pushing him towards her direction.

"What? Why?"

"We're on a case, Samuel-o." Gabe slapped his rear.

" _It's Sam,"_ the Winchester grumbled but, he walked towards her anyways.

He tried to start conversations as kindly as he could, but it didn't work. However, if the real goal was to get slapped on his left cheek, with a loud shout of _"Get lost! Freak!"_ coming from her, then by all means the Winchester's methods were flawless.

"Woah, that's new." Gabriel muttered in awe when Sam returned. Rebecca had in no doubt returned to minding her own business.

"What is?" he asked back, while massaging his left cheek.

"You never get slapped like that. Except when I sent you to TV land."

"Yeah well sue me!"

"You're angry with me." Gabe said as a matter of fact-ly.

"No kidding." Sammy glared at him, "If you're so worried, ask her instead. I've had enough."

"My poor hunter," the angel smiled, caressing the slapped cheek with his own hand, and just like that, the pang of sting that the Winchester is feeling disappeared, "I shall avenge you."

"Good luck," he replied as he watched the archangel stroll through the crowd with confidence.

Gabriel of course chuckled to that, he didn't need luck. He cleared his throat and to get the attention of Rebecca, he then smiled when he did, "Greetings." He said to her.

"Fancy seeing you here?" she flirted, leaning in closer to the angel.

"I'd say the same but, I was stunned at how gorgeous you are." He countered back.

" _Loki,_ " she shook her head, "You know your way with women."

"Actually, the gender matters not." He winked.

"What brings you to my domain?" she questioned, stealing a disgustful glance at Sam, "Did the sickening hunters followed you? Your forte is actually more worthy to look into."

"Not me, I'm afraid. I think they were brought here 'cause of all the missing animals in the neighbourhood. Weird."

"They read some news." She scoffed, as she took a sip from her drink. "Pet Daily?"

"He kinda sports the look of a golden retriever doesn't he?" Gabriel offered.

"More like a moose."

The archangel chuckled, she couldn't have been more right. "Still gold, Rebecca."

"Two-hundred years, my dear," she shrugged, obviously warming up to the god beside her, "I need to up my game each decade."

"You're doing a wonderful job," Gabe sighed.

"Then what brings you around oh high and mighty trickster, really?"

"Visiting you is not a good enough reason?" he played, pulling her closer.

Sam's eyes glowered, he didn't like the fact that their faces were almost an inch from a kiss or the fact that it was his boyfriend that initiated the distance between them be lessened.

"Knowing you? That's not the reason." Rebecca said as her hand played with the angel's hair.

"You could say I was intrigued why these hunters suddenly had a convention."

"So you read the Pet Daily?"

"I read tons of things. I need inspiration."

"And what? Cats and a few dogs are suddenly a priority?"

"In dire need of prank ideas, yes." He confessed, "Running low on the juice. I've been on Earth for centuries and yet, right now you could say I have prankster's block."

"Is that even a thing?" she rolled her eyes.

"It is I'm afraid," he sounded dramatic.

Rebecca pulled him closer by his _squeaky clean_ jacket, her lips kissing his chin, journeying to his ear. "Well, how 'bout you and I go somewhere else," she suggested, "Then afterwards we could visit the Coven?"

The trickster grinned, "Trying to get in my pants?"

"Absolutely."

The Winchester had lost it. He had no idea what they were talking about but, he surely doesn't like the vibe going on between them. Sure, they're in a bar, with loud music and people there are either looking for a desperate lay or a desperate good drink… But, Gabriel is _his_ boyfriend. He stormed out of the bar to breathe fresh air even if he desperately wanted to make a scene and tell the woman to fuck off.

He sighed, liking the feeling that he's away from the noise, the people, and the HD images of _his_ angel in the hands of another. At the thought of that, the very detailed image of Gabriel and that girl blinded him, and he punched the nearest wall next to him. "Damn it!" he cursed breathlessly, ignoring the pain he felt at his knuckles. Whatever pain that punch caused him will never amount to the pain he felt when he saw Gabe flirting with Rebecca. He sighed and stared at the dark starless sky, hoping that even if Dean and Cas had a lesser advantage, that they were having a much better night than him.

* * *

"Damn it! Let go of me!" Dean barked, as he got pulled into a van. He doesn't like the feeling that he's getting treated like an animal. Once the railed door closed behind him and his abductors stomped away, he stepped forward and desperately tried to shake the damn railings with his newly _acquired body_ , "I have rights for fuck's sake!"

"Pipe down will ya, kid?" said the fat one in the cage with him, apparently Dean was too noisy for his sensitive ears.

"Pipe down? I'm in a cage?" he muttered in disbelief as the vehicle moved, and he landed flat on his tail.

"Yeah well you're not alone in it. So shut up!" the stranger argued.

Castiel on the other hand was having a fairly easier time outside, although he was still adjusting to his newly furry vessel, he found out that it was easier to move around on four feet. After all, cats are majestic, and Cas was glad that his brother turned him into one. His old vessel's characteristics spilled into the new one: dark hair, blue eyes, and he even have a tiny blue necktie around his neck.

He was the perfect bait for this case but, first he needed to be caught too. Only problem is Dean pushed him away when the dog catchers got to them, and Dean was the only one caught instead of the original plan that both of them should go.

The angel hopped off from one of the high buildings following the van that took the Winchester. He was discrete and very light on his feet. No one even noticed that he just stepped from one building to another. When the van stopped, Castiel gladly lowered himself on the bus then on the flower cart on the side of the road.

The dog catchers opened the van and carried the loaded cages out into their office. There he found Dean Winchester who is violently cursing at the men who were carrying his cage. Immediately, Castiel stepped forward and meowed at the men.

"Awww," said the one with a pot belly, "Look at this little cutie!"

"Fred, we should get going," The one who's thin and tall replied.

"But, George… Look at him!" Fred begged, "He even had one of those tiny neckties."

"Get going! We don't want to be in trouble!"

Fred sighed, and patted Castiel gently on his head. "Later buddy," he smiled and Cas responded with a quiet mew.

Walking away, the man entered their office. He signed necessary paper work before succeeded in unloading the carriers into the kennel. It was dutiful job but, someone's gotta do it. While on their way the seraph quietly slipped in the pound. He waited in the corner, unseen by both animals and humans until the people decided that it was already late and it was time to lock down the place. Leaving Castiel with one problem alone… The security.

It wasn't much of a problem actually; the said guy was busy watching Adventure Time and wouldn't be bothered unless the dogs started a howling ruckus. Castiel searched the long aisle of kennels and found Dean still by the gate of his cage.

"Dean?" Cas mewed, and cocked his head.

"What?" Dean grunted, covering his nose.

"Are you well?" he asked and the hunter sneezed, cursing silently at his allergies.

Castiel had one paw out to reach the Winchester. It's a habit he will most likely never grow out of. Every time Dean would feel a great yet, terrible emotion he would clamp his hand over the hunter's shoulder.

"Look at you." Dean chuckled, "You look all cute-" another earful sneeze went his way, "With that same old necktie around your neck."

"I suppose," Cas ducked his head to appreciate the compliment.

"Any news from your brother?"

"I believe they were on their way to find the location where the animals are being taken."

"And we stand guard?"

"That's still the plan, yes." Castiel replied, and the hunter sneezed for another round, his button nose starting to look runny than usual. "Perhaps it would be best if I leave." Cas suggested.

"What? Why?"

"Your body system _is_ allergic to cats and Dean well," Cas stepped back a bit to paw at his necktie, "I'm a cat."

"Well, I guess Gabriel placed it into consideration of not turning me into a cat," the hunter sniffed as he looked into Castiel's still mesmerizing blue orbs of full concern. He doesn't want the angel to go. Allergies or not, he wants Cas to stay with him. Who knew pound life could be so lonely?

The dog who was Dean's 'roomie' perked his ears at the mention of the name. "Did I hear that right? Did you say Gabriel?"

"What is it to you, punk?" Dean shouted. Curse that dog for ruining that perfect staring contest between a hunter and an angel.

"That would be Bingo," Cas introduced, his long black tail whipping the floor unhappily with the Winchester's language, "Gabriel's friend."

"You've got to be kidding me right?"

"Why else would this be important to him?" Castiel returned a question to answer Dean's rhetorical one.

"That's okay Castiel," Bingo barked, as he stretched, "This punk," he referred to Dean, "Just got turned into a dog. I remember the feeling when Gabriel did the same."

"He turned you into a dog?" Dean had to ask.

"Nope, he turned me into a human. Just to see if I was attractive."

"Yeah, well that's Gabriel!" the hunter snickered, he stepped forward to meet the Jack Russell Terrier, "I'm Dean. Sorry for the-"

"Don't mention it, all that's behind us. Just call me 'B' and we're good."

"B?" he tested the guy's name in his mouth.

"Yep," B said proudly, "Short for Bingo."

"Cool." The Winchester grinned and the angel's eyes went heavenward.

"Well, now that you're properly introduced, let's get to work." Cas said as he raised his paw to open their gate with his grace.

* * *

After Sam's knuckle busting routine he figured he didn't have the strength to return back inside the bar, so instead he decided that it would be best that he'll just wait for _Gabriel_ in the impala. He sat at the driver's seat where he might feel in control of something, and resolved that he should take a few minutes of sleep. What shocked the Winchester the most is that Gabe's already at the backseat, asleep and cuddled up with the platypus like the weather was too cold for him.

"Babe?" Sam voiced carefully shaking his boyfriend to wake up.

"Go away," the angel murmured, cuddling with Flatterjack even more, "I'm entitled to a few hours of sleep. I've seen enough shit for centuries!"

The hunter chuckled, all the jealousy and anger that was in his heart a few moments ago evaporated like water, "Well, let me know if ya need anything."

"Sammy…"

"Yeah?"

" _I need Sammy,"_ his angel whispered in his sleep, making Sam smile like an idiot.

 _Beat that Rebecca,_ the human thought about to do the obligatory fist pump when another Gabriel with his arm around the witch exited the bar. He hailed a taxi for them and the other trickster even opened the car door for her. Sam had to look at the Gabriel at the backseat who was snoring lightly, then back at the couple on the cab. He sighed in confusion before he started the impala's engine to follow the taxi around.

It was minutes before the taxi's passengers noticed that they were being followed and Rebecca asked the driver to step on it, giving the Winchester a hard time. He was damn sure that Dean wouldn't appreciate him screeching the tires. The impala took a sharp turn to the right, in urgency, the sleeping passenger at the back fell on the floor with a groan.

Gabriel instantly gripped the front seat for support, "Easy on the drive kid. You happen to be carrying one precious cargo." He reminded.

"Have I woken you up in an ungodly hour, your majesty?"

The tone in Sam's sarcastic tone confused the angel full time, and decided to manoeuvre himself in the front seat before speaking, "Yes, actually. I'm so tired."

Dean Winchester's car was running on a rough muddy road, almost away from civilization.

As the chase continued Gabriel almost hit his head on the dashboard, "Okay what the hell?" and the human stepped on the break instantly. Thankfully the archangel's almost accident made him aware enough to avoid another trip of his temporal to the dashboard for a second time.

"Sorry," Sammy mumbled, before looking at his boyfriend.

"What's the matter?" Gabe purred, his hand is on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm chasing _Gabriel,_ not you. I- He's with Rebecca and I don't know what to do."

"Oh..." the trickster realized his earlier trick, "I forgot to tell you that I conjured a clone to do the dirty work. There's no way on Earth that I'm gonna cheat on my cute 'wittle Sammy."

It wasn't a lie, but, that was only the tip of the iceberg. The iceberg, nonetheless made the hunter smile, and it was what the archangel was aiming for. Sam Winchester's smile is his iceberg's Titanic, once the submerged part of Gabriel's iceberg reveals itself, the Titanic will sink and tears would fall along with it.

"I'm still sorry," Sam apologized, "I should've realized that the real Gabriel sneaked out to sleep."

"Oh, so my sweet gigantor figured it out. What gave me away?"

"Your jacket has some chocolate syrup stains from the milkshake earlier. The Gabe at the bar didn't. Even if it was a bit dark I'm sure."

Gabriel looked down at his shirt and was amused that he did in fact saw a splotch of dried chocolate on his jacket, "Well, I guess that 174 LSAT score was really something."

Sam beamed a shy smile at him, "I'm really sorry babe."

"For what? Being jealous?" Gabe chuckled, "Damn it, Sam. I'd be furious if you weren't jealous."

The human's large frame covered the angel's. At first, Gabriel thought he was going to receive an adorable peck on the lips, or maybe a super duper hot make out session. Too bad, none of the things that popped in his head manifested into real life. They both just sat there, doing nothing but, stare at each other's eyes as if they both hold the answers to the universe's greatest questions.

That moment passed completely when Gabriel leaned for a kiss, a kiss that was deflected and landed on Sam's cheek instead. "We still need to follow them." The human reasoned, putting the lap belt on his boyfriend. The trickster nodded, and directed Sammy to the direction where the person they were pursuing went with his clone. The strict directions led them to an abandoned asylum.

* * *

Dean scratched the back of his ear with great difficulty. There's an itch he can't just get and he whined as he desperately try to get rid of it. It apparently has been annoying him for quite some time now, and it has not been very helpful at all with standing guard.

"Just use your hind legs human." B barked quietly and the Winchester did, he was finally relieved from his suffering.

It had been a long night and so far, if B's calculations would be something to go on for, the Coven of witches would be there twenty minute tops, getting all _pretty animal's_ in sight. Their goal apparently was to get the animals big or small that they deemed attractive for whatever reason. Mostly, black cats were their favourite pick.

Perched on the only window, Castiel waited for any signs of movements outside and had seen nothing. It was by far the most peaceful evening he had ever seen. That of course is destined to change after a few more minutes. He trusts Bingo more than he trusts Gabriel as for that matter.

"So… How's… I dunno, dog life?" Dean had tried to converse with B for the nth time this evening.

"You should ask that yourself," the Terrier spelled.

"Gee man, you really are Gabriel's dog huh."

"We're friends. Big difference."

"Okay, friends," the human corrected himself, "What made you guys go on separate ways?"

"Dean…" Castiel warned, the angel deemed that that question was too personal. Even Gabriel likes to avoid the topic.

" _Oh, it was the Winchesters."_ Bingo voiced without even flinching. He basically never learned their first names but, they bothered his old master (friend) a lot. Had to tell him that B wasn't probably safe with him since hunters of their calibre were after him, especially when they unleashed the apocalypse. That was the worst.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." Dean apologized once again.

"Yeah well it was unavoidable I guess. We just got reconnected and we hangout when he's not busy." B smiled trying to shrug the whole thing off, because Gabe and him just went out to the park to play Frisbee and then they ate ice cream. "Just recently he came out of hiding and confessed he's found a cute human named Sam," he had to add.

Castiel smiled at that, perhaps Dean did too (but he will never admit to that). Cas' blue eyes were still looking out to the dark night and the evening turned darker when the rain began to fall heavily.

"That's the sign, they're near." B alerted both his companions.

The angel hopped off the ledge and down to the floor gracefully, leaving Dean's mouth slightly open. The slight delay on the hunter's locomotors made Bingo roll his eyes hard. "Focus, punk!" B spat as he followed Castiel to the main door. It was their plan to just present themselves and wait for the witches to take their bait. It didn't take long for the guard who was binge-watching Adventure Time to fall asleep, under a spell the witches conjured.

The doorknob rattled, and the door turned open to reveal a man and a woman in long coats. She looked at her partner and he did the same to her, as they both wondered why the pets in front of them, were innocently waiting to be taken _home._

"That's weird," the woman voiced.

"Yeah, you tell me," the man agreed, "Let's just get them in the bags and go."

"Whatever ya say!"

"Rebecca's gonna be pissed if we fuck this up." He said and sacked all three who waited for them.

* * *

Gabriel sat still in the car his eyes completely entranced by the glowing screen of his phone, leaving the staring and keeping guard to the man who was completely out the car. There was an uncanny silence between them but, the continued sounds of the archangel's impressive gaming skills (Gabriel's words not Sam's) had filled it up just right. Sammy had to look at him before finally snapping, "Will you take this seriously?"

"Oh _skittle cake_ , I may look like I'm paying no attention but, I am extremely aware of our surroundings." Gabe explained, temporarily taking his phone away to look at his lover out the rolled down window, "Take this for example. When you're busy staring at me and they just opened the gates to let in a weird van."

The hunter's gaze spotted the said van and the trickster just got an egg to put in an incubator. It was time for a little walk. "Come on," Sam invited as he went behind the car and opened the trunk to get some Molotov to hand them to his angel.

"Seriously you think I can't defend myself, Tall hot Chewbacca?"

"It's just in case your mojo fails you," Sammy reminded him gently.

The high and mighty archangel looked offended and decided that now would be a perfect time to snap his fingers and turn his boyfriend into a very realistic Jigglypuff. Snap, snap, snap his fingers went but, no realistic Sam Jigglypuff Winchester transformed in front of his eyes. With the hunter's annoying eyebrows and grinning face, he sassed the angel, "Please tell me you were just snapping your fingers in 'Z formation.'"

"I was trying to turn you into a Jigglypuff 'cause every time you sing I want to sleep."

"Maybe I'm just really good at singing lullabies, and you aren't." Sammy beamed and Gabriel needed to apply some cold water because he just got burned. Twice.

"Yeah yeah exciting," Gabe grumbled, packing the Molotov in his duffle bag before he went out the car to walk alongside his hunter.

* * *

A bit disoriented from their surroundings, the sacked furry trio was finally out the van (and the bloody sack of old potatoes). It was supposed to be a relief that they were back on all fours, but they were leashed and got pulled around towards an old hospital. Castiel was in his best behaviour, he wasn't trying to fight his restrains like Bingo was. Although B was a bit rough it was very different from Dean who tried to bite the rope around his neck that was too tight for him. The only time the hunter got to act like Cas or at least Bingo was when the man handling him kicked him on the ass.

"Stupid mutt!" the man muttered, kicking Dean for a second time.

Oh and that was a very terrible mistake 'cause Dean might've submitted to him, but he was first (Gabriel now on the second) on the hunter's 'beat this motherfucker up' list when he becomes human again. Kicking a dog (or any animal) is far worse than stealing the Winchester's pie and Castiel knew that. The angel too will make that man pay.

They entered the halls of what seemed an abandoned hospital. Abandoned, yes but everything seemed to work like it was still new. The lights are on, and the faint traces of disinfectant are still present in the air. The only thing missing was the medical staff roaming around and it would be a legit working hospital.

They were taken to the 'Operating Room' that contain nothing like what that room should've. It has herbs, jars with disembodied parts from various animals, bones of both humans and animals alike, tons of books (probably about dark magic) and cages, cages worse than the ones at the kennel. Castiel and Dean might seem unfazed by the sight but, Bingo didn't like that room one bit, he was hoping that those jars didn't contain any of his friends.

Enough with the staring, their abductors figured, and in the cages they went… where they all waited for the inevitable. Castiel looked at the two he's with and nodded at them. The new plan was to get out the cages before the door opened but, with a door creaking open to reveal a woman in the attire of an undertaker, their plan got to be delayed for a bit.

* * *

Gabriel wasn't happy where he was, the very witness of that is that stump of wood he kicked not so far. He didn't like that he was absolutely drained of his juice and that they have to walk to get inside the walls of the "Covenant of the Beast." _Some rescue team we were,_ he thought as he was falling behind his boyfriend with long legs, _Can't even zap us right where we should be._

"Come on, Gabe. Hurry up." Sam waved, quietly when they got near another possible entrance.

"Easy for you to say, you've got long legs!"

Sammy looked around, trying to catch if they somehow got caught with his angel's loud whines.

"Relax, Sammydoodle. No one heard me." The angel reassured, with a compulsory eye roll as he hurried walking next to his lover. When he got to him, his boyfriend tried to open the door with a spare paperclip, but he wasn't at all successful.

"We could do that or we could just ask that guard for a key." Gabriel suggested when a guard drew closer.

"Fuck," Sam cursed as he continued rattling the doorknob as if it would actually open from all that shaking. It was then when the light from the man's battery operated torch flashed them both.

"What are you two doin' here? This is private property!" the security guard scolded them, and Sam dropped his paperclip somewhere on the ground.

Sam gulped, looking at his boyfriend. He discretely tried to reach for the gun tucked behind his back, just in case he needed to use force against the poor man. He kept his hand unseen by the guard. Not to forget the safety pin off of his gun. The trickster did the same. Only, he reached for his phone since he didn't have his very own bullet-shooting apparatus.

"We're playing Pokemon Go." Gabriel says so casually as he opened the app to supply evidence to his alibi further.

The hunter looked at his boyfriend, thinking that _That alibi couldn't possibly work, could it?_ before returning his stare to the guard. "Ah yeah," Sam agreed.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting that this place is a Poke stop." The man, said scratching his head.

Sam's brows furrowed, _Wait. That actually worked?_

"Nah that's okay," the trickster shrugged, walking closer to the security to slung his arm over those huge shoulders, "We do look creepy lurking back here. Plus, it's night time."

"Yeah what're you guys doing playing Pokemon Go at 2 AM?" he asked the angel, not minding their close contact.

"Well. My buddy over here," Gabe answered, referring to Sammy, "And I had a long trip from France and we were still jetlagged. We figured Pokemon Go is nice to let time pass, you know?"

"Makes sense." The security yawned, stepping away from Gabriel, "Well stay out of trouble."

"Aye aye _, mon capitan!"_ the archangel saluted with the best French accent and the guard saluted back before resuming his post.

"I can't believe that really worked," Sam breathed, once the man was off earshot.

"You gotta have a little faith in me, baby." Gabriel winked as he took the set of keys he discretely stole from the poor man and handing it to his boyfriend. The hunter took it and ended up having a few tries before finding the right key to open the door. "Proud of me, Sammy?" the angel asked to which Sam replied, "Pretty much. I assume you want some sort of reward?"

They started walking inside the dark part of the hospital, as Gabe answered him, "Of course, Sammy pie. I'm hoping for some intense love making after this case. Your naked body against my equally naked body _on any hard surface I could find._ " It was then that the Winchester knew it wasn't a request from his angel but, an order. An order so extreme it send blood rushing down to Sam's cock the moment he was pushed against the cold wall.

" _Jesus, Gabe._ " he panted, and he was shushed.

"Someone's with us." The angel whispered and Sammy bit his own lower lip to control any whines that he might emit with Gabriel's hot breath ghosting over him. It would not do good to be horny and be caught by monsters at the same time. Sam tried his best to normalize his breathing against the odds. Thanking the darkness that surrounded them to hide both him and his boyfriend from certain predators, a group composed of a man and three women.

"Where's Rebecca?" one woman asked, as she walked with a candle at hand, "She should've been here ages ago."

"That's none of your business bitch." The man hissed.

"It only worries me that our master has not returned." she whimpered, ducking her head to surrender to the man, "It should worry you too."

"It does not worry me. The mistress is wise she would not do anything harsh that would harm her." He says, stopping in his tracks to glance where Sam and Gabriel hid, "The guests are waiting in the west wing with the witches. Go there with the others." The man ordered.

"How about you brother?" she asked.

He sniffed the air, "I sense intruders."

"Would you require assistance?"

"No." he answered, and the women went on their way to the west wing.

Gabriel covered the Winchester's body with his, and prayed to his father that the darkness would be enough to keep them hidden. His prayers were too late unfortunately, because from behind, the archangel heard nothing else but a loud animalistic growl, and Sam shouting his name before Gabe blacked out of consciousness.

* * *

Black was all he can see and something underneath him was soft, like a pillow. He tried to take a peek of the situation, as he groaned the pain out of his system. He was expecting the worst, but was glad that he found Sam seating on a chair by his bedside.

"How are you doing?" Sammy asked, concern piling gently in his eyes.

"Well I'm not dead so that's good," Gabriel jokes, enough to make the boy smile. Then, they were both silent, just staring into each other's eyes reading messages that one cannot easily decipher.

"What happened?" the trickster questioned, wanting to know answer to his query.

"You took a blow to the head," Sam explained as he holds the hand of his boyfriend, "Dean and _Cassie_ solved the case." At the touch of their hands the archangel felt nothing. The touch wasn't as special as it normally would… Why wouldn't it be? The one holding his hand was no other than his bag of dicks of a brother. _"Lucifer…"_

The Winchester's form morphed back into Lucifer's casual vessel, "Took you long enough."

"I told you my decision is final. You ain't riding me like a bitch."

"I'd like to ride Sam better," the devil grinned, "Taller, smarter and sexy. He's seriously a better package."

"You-" Gabriel was about to attack him when he realized snakes had crawled onto his wrists to hold him back.

"I'd be careful stabbing someone again, little brother." Luci taunted.

"Let me go!" he shouted at him, and the snakes only tightened their grip.

"No. I told you, _no stabbing,_ well at least not this time."

" _Gabriel! Fuck, babe wake up!"_ It was Sam, from the outside world trying to shake him so he'd be back to consciousness.

"Ohhh… Someone's worried 'bout you." Lucifer teased.

"You never know when to give up do you?" Gabe questioned, unmoved by his older brother's antics, even though inside his heart is clenched with worry for his lover. He needs to get out, and he's definitely gonna wear a protective charm next time he sleeps.

"Giving up, throwing in the towel, the end? Those phrases are not really in my vocabulary." His brother shrugged, "But, I'm not here to give myself a pep talk. I'm here to talk to my brother."

"About what?"

"How are you?"

"Unconscious, next."

Lucifer didn't seem fazed by the way his brother treated his question like it was asked in a Con, "How are your wings?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your brother."

"Right. We clearly don't have that much of a connection anymore."

"I'm in your head, what more of a connection do you want?"

"None."

The older angel sighed, "Let me try this again, baby brother. What is the condition of your wings?"

"Crispy." Gabriel spat, trying to sass his way out of his restraints. Both the snakes, and his brother.

God's favourite raised his eyebrow, "Have you tried drizzling gravy on them to make it feel better?"

Gabe tried to hide a chuckle, he really did. However, the fact that it had been centuries since he and his brother had this kind of interaction, a chuckle betrayed him and slipped off his lips.

"There he is, the little Gabey-pooh I use to carry on my shoulder." Lucifer grinned.

"We were the same height brother. You did not carry me on your shoulder." He pouted, and the snakes vanished as his brother walked to sit next to him.

"Oh but, I remember that I in fact taught you how to flap those wings." the Devil smiled, genuinely as he wrapped an arm on Gabriel's shoulder.

"I still don't fully trust you…" the younger one confessed, removing the hand off of him.

"No one does," Lucifer began trying to gain sympathy from his brother.

"No one should, and before you start with that crap, I need to go." Gabe stood up, trying to walk out the hospital room's door.

"So soon?"

"You said no stabbing, so just this once, I'm gonna choose a peaceful and less _'showmanshippy'_ exit for your oh-so-kind request," the young angel waved, "Bye!" With that, the opened door glowed as if it was a portal to another dimension.

* * *

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted before kissing the lights out of a newly awakened archangel.

"Easy there, kid. I literally just _hashtag_ woke up." Gabriel grinned, trying to sound hip, "Not that I'm complaining really… but, you baby are covered in blood."

"Yeah and so were you."

"Not as much as you," the angel commented.

"That guy almost killed us. I had to choke him with an abandoned stethoscope lying on the ground."

" _Hmmn, what an absolute turn on._ " Gabe moaned as he stroked his boyfriend's hair, "And the blood?"

"The women he was with came back and jumped on me. Luckily, I was able to grab the gun that he knocked off my hand when we were tackling each other earlier so I had to shoot everyone's head off, while you sleep like an angel."

"I am an angel, you ass!" he pouted.

"Yeah, and you were absolutely useless."

"Oh please, I saved your ass just last week. It's about time you returned the favour!"

Sammy stole another kiss, before helping his archangel up, "Oh god, you have to learn to shut up."

"It's Gabriel not, God. Seriously Sam, I thought you knew better." Gabriel whined, as he dusted the dirt off of his shirt.

"Come on, we have to go find Dean and Cas."

"Okay, but afterwards we're gonna have a sex marathon like I was promised."

* * *

The undertaker sharpened the knives in his hands and eyed the cage of that held captives, a rather very new batch of fresh specimens, before setting the blades on the table where he skins his victims alive. He traced the empty cages on his way to the occupied one, remembering each victim he killed with each touch. He savoured each memory of torture he performed and how each organism cried for help to a God who never heard them. Sensing a strong energy from the black cat, he took him out of the cage ignoring the strong and angry barking from the dog with sandy blond fur.

"Dean, what's he gonna do to Castiel?" Bingo piped, his inner puppy shivering in his bones as he watched Cas be taken away.

"I don't know, B." Dean answers. Although it's quite clear that he has an idea of what could happen. He figured he should spare the gory details.

Castiel snarled as he was roughly handled to the table. Cursing at the man in languages anyone would presume dead, the angel scratched the man's face harshly. "Dumb fucking cat!" The man hissed, tying Cas to the table with thick ropes without care. "I'm going to enjoy skinning you alive!"

Bingo gulped at the words left out in air, he huddled himself further to the cage. His movement made the undertaker look at him. The man's cruel eyes pierced onto him, and he whimpered, praying to his best friend, _Gabriel… H-help._

Once he was satisfied with the way Cas lay motionless on the table, the man lit the candles surrounding him, and began chanting a spell in a hurried manner. He was too damn excited for that pup who was terrified of him. The Terrier was emitting a powerful energy as well, and people from all around the world would pay well for his and Castiel's organs. And possibly to the new one Rebecca promised she would collect herself.

He raised the knife to stab his victim on the table, only to find his wrist cut off with one gun shot from the opening door. "Go to hell," Sam cursed him, firing another shot that the undertaker successfully blocked with a counter curse. It was now his turn to torment Sammy with flying knives towards his direction.

The boy was quick on his feet and hid behind a shelf full of formalin-filled jars. When few of the knives accidentally broke one of the jars the man badmouthed his own spells for being so useless, it was then that the Winchester figured that the jars were precious. He came out of hiding with one jar at hand, "Let them go," he demands.

"Or what, hunter?"

"Say goodbye to," Sam read the label, "the virgin's heart."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Powerful spells you can make with this one. Do people pay for these?"

"It's not of your business," he shouted at Sam, the knives are back on air in an attack mode towards Sam. The blades skyrocketed to the hunter and stopped as if Sammy was protected by a barrier. "A protection spell," the undertaker worded in awe, and the boy smiled presenting a tiny hex bag from his pocket. "My boyfriend made it," he beamed proudly.

The man remained wordless.

"You didn't answer the question." The boy said as he walked back closer to the shelf, "How much money can you make with a shelf full of ingredients?"

"It's none of your god-damn business!" he repeated as if Sam didn't get the message. The hunter just raised an eyebrow, the jar visibly slipping off his large fingers. "That's a thousand dollars you idiot, hold it with care!"

Sam tightened his grip around the jar, "For the heart?"

"Yes," the man panted, letting the knives fall back to the table, barely avoiding Castiel's tail who was moving it to slightly free himself of his restraints.

"And the shelf?"

"Hundreds of thousands."

"So you're a rich coven."

"Yeah, yeah now put the jar down!"

"Let them go," Sammy was firm with his words.

"Are you crazy?"

Sam scoffed, of course he wasn't crazy. He hunts monsters for a living, keeps track of serial killers as a hobby, and dates the most awesome archangel in the world. He wasn't crazy, he was beyond that. He gripped the well-polished wood of the shelf and pulled it to the ground. The jars were smashed and everything from blood to formalin dripped to the floor. The undertaker muttered a long line of bad words, and the Winchester took advantage of his business and took a clear shot on the noisy man's chest. Bam! The man landed on the floor his own blood meshing with those he spilled with the knives on the table.

Bingo yipped happily and so did Dean when Castiel free himself from his restrains. It was helpful to have a tail free of movement and a working grace at that. Once he was free he raised his paw towards the cage that held B and the older Winchester. With one swift flow of his being, Cas opened the locks and freed them.

"How you guys doing?" Sam grinned at his brother who sneezed when he was once again near the angel.

"Fuck you, Sammy!" Dean barked in the language no human has yet to discover.

"Well, you're welcome." The boy smiled, thinking that maybe Dean uttered a word of thanks.

* * *

Gabriel was pushed against a wall opposite to the door they just entered, his hair well-messed and his lips well-kissed. He groans, wanting more as he pulled the woman closer to him. " _Fuck,_ _"_ he mutters breathlessly as Rebecca marked his exposed neck tenderly.

"You're a wonderful _specimen_ , Loki," she worships. Rebecca grabbed his shirt like he was superman, and the buttons snapped off to reveal his flawless chest. She kisses it so dearly, _"So beautiful."_

Gabe doesn't mind the flattery, in fact he adores it. He hummed "I'm not called a god for nothing," before kissing her again, tongues mingled like weed and brownies combined with A+ chemistry. So addictive, so illegal… _So intense!_ She smiled in between the touch of their lips, her hand tracing the curvature of the skin covering his heart. Her hand twitching as her fingernails began growing longer with the aid of a wordless spell.

"A trickster being tricked," the witch narrates as she dug her fingers down to reach for the archangel's beating heart, " _Oh the irony."_ Blood gushed out of both Gabriel's chest and mouth. He acted as though he was betrayed for the second time, as if he needed air to breath. His eyes watery as he looked onto hers.

"You'll be a wonderful addition to the collection. A trickster's heart is one of the most hard to find ingredients needed to perform dangerous spells. Loki, you'll make me rich!"

The bloodied lips of Loki curled up to a smirk, glancing at the threshold of the door they struggled to open earlier. The witch followed his suit and saw another version of the Norse god leaning against the frame, "Too bad, sweetheart but, the tricks are all on you!" it smiled to her.

As much as Gabriel wanted to smite her with his grace and just snap her out of existence. He was not so confident about that, he figured he'd give the Molotov a chance and see what happens. His voice was feverish in Latin, " _Ego voco impetus delere vos… coelom et infernum."_ He wasn't disappointed when he threw the fire-lit bottle. The witch's insides erupted like the 4th of July. Smoke, ash and Rebecca's blood showered him as he waved at his double that grinned and waved back before he vanished into thin air.

That was satisfactory to say the least, he shrugged and… Now, he's off to find Sam.

* * *

"Shit!" the Winchester brothers exhaled at the same time. Somehow they went the wrong way and ended up at where all of the witches bid their prices for their own selfish spells. With the aid of the gun Sam was able to shoot a good half of the witches in the room. His last bullet went to pursue the man that kicked his brother twice earlier.

"That bastard's mine!" Dean barked, Bingo was behind him and Castiel heard revenge in his voice. The angel's tail whipped the bullet out of the man's way, to shoot another witch who was about to perform another wordless spell.

"So shoot everyone? Just not him." Sammy asked, and the seraph confirmed with a growl.

In a few moments of chaos and no more bullets, everyone thought the hunters and their company were done for. That's until Gabriel opened the doors wide, and grinned at everyone who looked his way. "I hope I'm not late for the party," he shouts covered in blood. Just the sight of him was enough to make his boyfriend's dick twitch.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the witches shouts.

"Me?" he points to himself, "I'm nobody. I'm just here to spice things up!"

He snapped his fingers and both Castiel and Dean returned to their original forms. Quickly, the older Winchester grabbed the gun he sports at the back of his jeans and attacked the man who kicked him twice (let's call that man, Dead Meat). Sam had Ruby's knife in his hands, while Castiel has his own angel blade, they teamed up to defeat the rest of the bastards surrounding them.

While everyone else is busy fighting for their lives, Gabriel pulled a chair and sat on it. Not minding the uncomfortable squish as he sat down, he whistled for Bingo, "Come here boy!" B wagged his tail towards his bloody master. He hopped up to the chair nearest to the archangel to seat. There's no way he's going to touch him with all those red liquid on him.

"I know you're wondering I could just snap all these witches out of the face of the Earth but, I'm tired." Gabe talked to him.

"What are you saying?" B asked, calmly as if Sam wasn't pushed back to the wall by one of the strong men he was fighting.

"The boys have a better chance if I return you to your original form."

"No," Bingo negotiated, "You don't have my permission to do anything. Castiel's an angel let him blast these people."

The trickster sighed, "No."

"No?" he eyed Cas who was having a BAMF moment kicking asses with his angel blade.

"It'll be fun, besides all these witches are borrowers anyway."

"I hate you."

"Is that a yes?" the angel asked, watching Dean have fun punching and kicking Dead Meat.

"Fine," Bingo stood sighing, "But only because I like Sam, and Dean's not so bad."

Snapping his fingers, Gabriel came face to face with Bingo's original form. The dog's eyes were red, his height tall, his breath warm as a train engine and he was invisible to those whose time wasn't up. "Get 'em boy!" Gabe cheered for him, and the pup nodded at his master and ran towards the witches who hurt and are hurting his friends. He growled at the damned, most of them screamed and ran for their lives. Despite the decade he spent without practice he was still quick on his bear-ish paws and sunk his piranha-like teeth onto the flesh of his enemies, dragging their souls or what's left of it to hell.

He was merciless, just like they were to his friends, and when he was done, he sniffed Dean who was eyeing him with fear. The look on the Winchester's face says as if he's been through something as traumatic as the likes of Bingo. The dog took care in his steps and walked closer to the hunter, Castiel was carefully watching his every move in case he does any harm. He understood both of them, Cas for being protective, and Dean for fearing him. He was after all a _Hellhound._

"Relax, Cassie. Bingo's not gonna do him any harm." Gabriel voiced stepping over one of many dead men and women in the room.

"B?" Dean asked. The pup stared at his best friend and whimpered, nudging the hunter's shoulder playfully, he was rewarded with a pat from Dean, "Okay, woah. It's okay I'm not _that_ scared."

"Awesome job, boy," Gabe walked towards his puppy and touched the top of its head. The touch returned him to the form he was once before: a very happy Jack Russell.

"So you're a badass dog huh, B?" Dean asked, and Bingo barked at him gleefully trying to chase his tail.

"So your friend?" Sam asked his lover, as he eyed the dog. Sammy had seen Hellhounds before but, Bingo was different. The mutt was gentle with Dean even in his original form. Right now, his soft Terrier fur is nothing like the shadowy one they've probably seen before.

"The one and only," Gabriel grinned, "Go on. Introduce yourself."

Bingo left Dean's side and skipped his way to the younger Winchester. "Hi Bingo," Sammy smiled, "I'm Sam." It may have been the trick of the light but he could swear he saw B smile back at him. He was so adorable. The way he yipped and bumped his head against Sam's hand was too precious to even relate him to a blood thirsty hellhound.

"He likes you," Gabe smiled at his boyfriend.

"I like him too," the boy replied. It was after that line did they hear police sirens wailing wild. It was probably the security guard who called them after hearing a lot of gun shots inside.

"We've got to go!" Castiel shouts. Sam quickly picked up Bingo.

"There's no time. It'll be best if we teleport." Gabriel suggests, and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were back at the Bunker and all four of them sat at the library. The way home was tiring as hell, and Dean would probably had to wash Baby in the morning because he was already dozing off, while Castiel healed him off his wounds. Gabriel was far too gone to even change off and clean himself from all the dried blood on him. Everyone else was exhausted to even mutter anything about how the radio blast of the news to describe two so-called Pokemon hunters (that perfectly match Sam and Gabriel) on the police's wanted list. Soon, it was Sam's turn to be healed by Cas. Sammy was too tired to function fully but he never forgot to whisper "Thanks,"to the young seraph.

After that, Dean went to bed, and the couple stayed at the war tactic room to groan a few more pains off their joints. Castiel left them be and went to the kitchen to wander. Gabe didn't mind his brother staying but, he feels betrayed that Bingo followed Dean instead of staying with him but, _that's fine_ , he guesses. Perhaps the puppy still feels guilty about what happened earlier.

"No!" Sam shouts as Gabriel took a stand to begin his long shameful walk to _their_ bedroom.

"What?" he asked, feeling like a scolded young child, for his father's sake he hasn't even done anything yet!

"You can't be serious about not changing and taking a bath before sleeping on _our_ bed." Sammy scolded him. What a mother hen, really.

The archangel mentally groaned as he rolled his eyes. He hastily removed the buttons of his shirt and removed it in sync with his coat. Both clothes landing on the floor with a thump, "There," he mutters at Sam, "Are you happy now, _mom?_ " He saw Sammy's eyes stare at his bare chest with the glint of a predator. Not to forget the Adam's apple that bounced up and down the boy's slender neck.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, "Wait… You're actually into this? Aren't you?"

"What?" Sam was out of his own little reverie and looked at him in the eyes.

Gabe took a step forward, his hand moving up to Sam's neck. _"You…_ You're into this." He repeated, when he was close enough to say that there was no space between them. The boy bit his lip as he stared onto his archangel's collarbone drenched in dry blood, damn, he wanted to lick it off the archangel so much but, he's holding himself back. "Don't be ashamed Sam. We all have our little secrets," Gabriel stood straighter and baring his neck. He was basically offering himself to the young Winchester.

"I don't-" The hunter was about to protest, but the trickster pulled him even closer to kiss him. It was a venomous kiss, a kind of kiss that will be hard to say no to. Like _really, really hard_ to say no to _._ Sam could taste the angel's tongue that wrestles against his, all the candies that passed by his mouth can never amount to the sweetness of this bliss. He doesn't want it to end but, he doesn't want the luscious blood that decorated Gabriel in his system.

Lies! He wants it so much but, one addiction in his entire lifeline should be enough.

The trickster's hand framed Sammy's young face and look at him in the eye, "I could change the blood to chocolate if you want."

 _God,_ he thinks… in moments like this Gabriel still thinks of him. Asking if he's alright with this, _Ruby…_ Sweet little _sinful_ Ruby didn't think of him. Sam sighs moving his own hand to hold onto the angel's like it was the only thing anchoring him together, "I know," he smiled, finding it mirrored by Gabe's own, "But I want you like this… for now."

"Good," the trickster hummed pulling his boyfriend down for another Milky Way-shattering kiss. As their mouths flicked fire in their bones, Sam lifted Gabriel up. The angel wrapped his legs around the Winchester's hips. The ignited flame didn't dim when their lips parted. Instead it crept up to their hearts, pounding against their cages that kept them about. "I remember being promised your naked body against mine." The angel panted, his fingers playing with Sammy's hair, _"Hmm?"_

"What do you have in mind?" the boy asks.

The high and mighty archangel of the lord and pouted, _Now where would I want to be seen fucking Sam Winchester?_ He ponders and looks around the war room for a while, and then he spots just what he was searching for. _"How 'bout on top of the world?"_ He asks his boyfriend as he eyes the table in the middle of the room. "You can choose your continent, Asia, Africa, Europe?"

Sam darts his tongue out to trace the remnants of Gabriel's sweetness on his lower lip. He's hit the jackpot didn't he? His boyfriend is not only one of Heaven's most destructive weapons, he's not only a trickster who's addicted to sweets but, he's also a very adventurous lover. What did Sam Winchester do in his entire life to deserve this beautiful angel? Aside from saving the world a couple times, seriously?

"So? Are you going to choose or do I have to do that too?" the trickster teases.

With Gabe securely holding onto his shoulders for support Sammy pushed the compasses off the table with one single swipe. "You talk too much," he mutters before slamming Gabriel's ass down on the table that's illuminating the map of the world. If Sam's correctly understood geography (which he did) he's sure that the cute butt that haunted him is now on Australia.

"Excellent choice, _baby,_ " the angel praises, kissing him senseless.

It was so hypnotizing… with Gabriel's hands on him Sam found it difficult to take control. He was on autopilot in a hijacked plane and he's about to hit a mountain if he doesn't regain authority. He found bravery in tracing his lover's stomach moving slowly towards the wrists that was tangled around him. He pulls those away from him, noticing that the archangel lets him to do as he pleased. Sammy man-handles Gabe down on the table, one wrist lands on a nameless sea, while the other lands somewhere close to Europe.

The table was cold against Gabriel's back but he didn't care. He wants Sam and Sam alone in more ways than one. He used his legs to yield Sam closer to him, asking him for something more intimate, and the Winchester swooped down, licking on the bare skin exposed to him. Tasting sweat, blood, and ash all in one… It was the taste of sin, and it was the sin he was willing to be crucified for.

" _Ahhhn!_ " Gabe gasped louder than expected when the hunter bit onto his skin, _"Sammy…"_

"Shh," Sam hushed, letting go of the celestial being's wrists. "Dean'll hear you."

"Maybe I'm into that. His brother after all is great in sex."

Sammy chuckles against skin and he removed the flannel shirt he was wearing. He was still wearing a grey t-shirt and Gabriel despised it. The angel has never glared at a 100% cotton garment with such hatred before.

The boy smiles as he noticed the glare Gabe has given his shirt. Too bad, this time, the shirt stays. Sam mutters, "Less Dean, more sex."

With a nod, the archangel agreed, "Less clothes, more sex." He rose up a bit. Just to snap Sam's belt off, opening those well-worn but, sexy jeans that kept a hard and throbbing cock prisoned for ages. His hands wrapped around it, and Sam hissed his pleasure, _"Fuck, Gabe._ " Gabriel was biting his lip as he stares at Sam losing himself with each stroke he offered the hunter.

"Let me touch you…" Sammy whined, not minding his pants the clung stuck onto his legs, " _Please… Oh God! Let me touch you!"_

"Unbuckle my jeans then, kiddo." Gabe offers, letting the blasphemous remark slip. The Winchester groaned at that, his other hand went towards the angel's pants, while the other supported his body so that he won't crush Gabriel. With the shaky free hand, Sam popped the button off the trousers carefully while moaning the angel's name. He stopped suddenly, the trickster touching his erection so delightfully. _"I'm waiting…_ Sam." He taunted the boy.

"Shut up," he snarled taking the pants off Gabriel roughly. Sam's eyebrow frowned at the underwear his boyfriend was wearing. It was red, and it has a very Christmas-sy vibe to it. Why shouldn't it? It has white moose patterns across it contrasting with all the red. "Really?" Sam asked.

"What? They're cute."

"You're adorable," Sam smiles, _"I think I'll keep you."_

Gabriel blushed, looking away from his lover. Apparently the door up the stairs is more interesting than he thought. Sammy took it to his advantage, moving closer to his boyfriend kissing on the cloth. Biting on one of the moose's antlers curiously… " _So sexy too._ " he adds, before removing and throwing it somewhere he'll worry about later. About to suck on the angel's dick, he got pulled up for a kiss.

"Sammy, I want you," he ghosts over the boy's sweet mouth, "… _So bad._ "

"Don't worry _daddy,_ " Sam smirks, "I'll take care of y-" His sentence was cut short with a groan escaping his lips. The archangel held their cocks together, stroking both of them in a slow and torturous manner.

"I know you will," he says as he finally sped up his strokes, "Sam's a _good boy_ isn't he?"

The human nodded eagerly, before swooping down to take a bite on the archangel's exposed shoulder. He bit down so hard, the angel bled and moaned out his name in pure erotica. Sammy licked the wound up, to apologize for the pain he might've caused his lover.

"Come 'ere you giant," Gabriel says yielding his boyfriend to face him. He wants to look at Sam, and when he was given the chance his mouth waters at the sight. The red trickles from the hunter's lower lip and down to his chin and neck. The boy who was once addicted to demon blood is now purified with an angel's. The trickster chuckled, before entangling their tongues together in the form of a kiss yet again.

Gabe's hand frees them both, as he began to touch himself whilst they smooch, opening himself, one finger at a time. By the time he's got almost three fingers in, he bit Sam's lip, begging to be taken roughly on the table. The Winchester stands tall as he looked in awe at his angel who was stretching and preparing himself for his human lover. _Beautiful_ , was the only word Sammy's Stanford brain could offer the blessing bestowed upon him.

"What're you waiting for?" Gabriel asked huskily, when his ass was finally dripping with slick his magic conjured a little bit too excessively than he normally would. It was the invitation the hunter never knew he needed, he quickly grabbed the archangel's thighs closer to him. Sammy aligned his throbbing cock against Gabe's entrance but he stopped, "Condoms, Gabe we can't-"

"Forget it, we don't need it," Gabriel groaned.

Sam nodded at his demands. He pushed home slowly yet, so smoothly in. "That's right… _Fill me up, baby,"_ The trickster encouraged, eyes half closed with pleasure, "Deeper, boy. _Deeper!"_

The hunter did as he was told like the good boy he was. He went deeper and slammed against the angel's perfectly round ass, he groaned delightfully as he felt his dick welcomed with such tightness and a hell ton of lubrication. He pushed back and forth until they were both a mess of nothing but, moans, groans and _deep passionate howls_ at the moon. The whole world was a witness to this, and _one other unlikely being_.

Gabriel had his left hand intertwined with Sam's while the other hand was scratching against the glass of the table to free America from its bounds. He looked towards the library's threshold, giving Sam the access to mark his territory. The angel spotted his little brother… blue eyes blown wide with surprise like he wants to run away but, his fancy black shoes were stuck firmly on the ground. Gabe smirked. He never knew letting Cas watch would be such an interesting delight. The idea of it is just too much, he mumbled a few curse words in Enochian, _forbidden words_ as the angels would say but, he was too caught up in the moment to give a damn! Not to forget that he's a trickster and shaking the innocence left inside of Castiel was his job to do.

This unusual behaviour was noticed by Sam, it's the first time ever in the middle of their 'intense love-making' did he hear Gabriel speak in a language so foreign before. _Heavens,_ he wasn't expecting it to sound like music so beautiful Mozart and Adele can't even compete with. _"Jesus,"_ Sammy whines, he wants more of this, more of Gabe babbling out the existence of the whole galaxies. "You have no idea how hot you are!"

"Right there, _oh fuck_!" The archangel encouraged, holding their hands tighter together when Sammy brushed against the spot. The human panted, his sweat dripping from his forehead as he aimed for that tiny piece of paradise over and over again. It wasn't long before they reached the peak of Mount Vesuvius, Gabriel came against his stomach in spurts that lavas can only imagine to be a part of.

His wings appeared and left a crack parting the whole world apart. The real reason for the world's destruction was never an asteroid, or global warming or stupid cow farts… Scientists were wrong. It was the wings of an archangel who came with all his glory. The table fell apart and it took Sam one swift move to hold Gabriel firmly in his arms. "Well, Dean's gonna kill me," He mutters and Gabe laughs comfortably lifted in his strong arms.

"What happened to _'Less Dean, more sex'?"_ the pagan god questions with his eyebrows doing their stupid dance.

"I hate you," Sam pouts, before Gabriel moved his hips, making sure he clenches his ass around Sammy's cock tighter.

Looking towards the heavens, Sammy moaned like he was experienced in the art of pornography. His brain short-circuiting as he grabbed his angel. Sam bounced the trickster up and down on his dick in a very animalistic way. The Winchester knew he promised the celestial being a very intense love-making on a hard surface, given that the said hard surface is on the floor in bits and pieces, the air will have to do. He looks at Gabriel to form some profound connection, thinking _No one should look that attractive while covered in blood._ The hunter rains kisses, and licks the red off his lover's well-adorned profile before his long locks got pulled back by his boyfriend.

Harshly pulling the boy's hair back was all Gabriel's idea, he exposes that so he could mark his claim on his human's neck with a hard bite. While being fully aware of the young seraph's presence the trickster proudly rode his young cowboy until the hunter reached his own fair share of pure ecstasy. "You were saying?" Gabe smirked, watching his boyfriend with amusement. The 'extremely fucked up' look is definitely good on the kid.

"I said-" the human stopped his sentence. Only now did he notice Castiel staring at them, the peeping tom didn't even bother to hide as he stared at them, he took a particular interest on the cum slowly coming out of his brother's hole. Cas gulped, his throat dry.

"Uh… Hey Cas!" Sam mutters awkwardly, Gabriel looking at the young seraph just as he did.

The man in his messy blue necktie, dirty trench coat, and sensible shoes didn't even know what to say, he just vanished and turned up in the nearest liquor store he could find. He hopes that whatever they have to offer will make him forget the things he just saw. He will never look at Sam and his very own brother the same way again. Or the table they broke in the middle of their activities.

* * *

After Gabriel snapped the table back in good shape and the place squeaky clean, Sam had already pulled his pants up. The angel pouts as he was the only one left in the state of undress. The hunter picked up his own shirt and threw it to Gabe who looked at him with such awe.

"What?" Sam asks.

" _You're gonna let me wear your clothes?"_

It took him a while to register the question since the trickster looked too adorable to even exist but, Sammy got it together and replied in a shrug, "Yeah, I guess that's alright. I can't find your boxers though." The herd of white moose definitely migrated off somewhere Sam didn't anticipate.

"It'll probably show up later." Gabe says pulling on his own pants before he wore the Winchester's plaid collection for the very exclusive Paris runway show. _"So big,"_ he says so cutely, staring at the sleeves that covered both his hands so well. He felt so special in them, like he was just given a sock and he's a free angel but, different, sort of like he felt like he belonged in something so small yet so big for the first time in a very long time.

The hunter smiled at him, "Come on, we still need to shower."

"Together?" Gabriel asks again, his eyes so sparkly like he didn't just corrupt one of God's youngest angels in the garrison earlier.

"No funny business." The human warns.

The shorter man swats Sam with the sleeve of the shirt he was lent with. "Of course not, _Sam-shot!"_ he laughs swatting away again, obviously abusing the power of long sleeves. The Men of Letters shower room was definitely no place for any 'funny business' but the archangel has a bottomless lust that can make any room in the bunker a place for 'funny businesses.'

* * *

 **Author's note:**

To those people (hunters) who waited for me, here are 15k+ words of fanfic chapter for your undying patience. Thank you for your support! Thank you for the reviews! I'm always in love with your kind words! Thank you for you faves and follows! I'm always flustered that you people notice me. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGGG! I'm serious! If someone says otherwise tell them to come to me and I'll fight them! (ง •̀_•́)ง

Still a neighbourhood shipper, 28MonstersWithin XD

P.S.

I made it to the end of the semester without dying (much)!

P.P.S.

I hope y'all had an awesome Holiday! I love y'all!


	7. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's note:**

Guess who's back from the dead! It me! Yay!

* * *

The ceiling fan spun so boringly, it has that silent squeaking from its old age. So annoying yet soothing at the same time. Gabriel stared at it as he wondered what would become of him. What would become of Sam when all this is over? He turned to look at the human beside him. Sammy's soul was glowing brighter than the sun, so radiant, so warm. A smile crept up the trickster's face, before he stood up. He walked towards the mirror in front of the sink, and stared at his own reflection as he stretched his wings slowly, careful enough not to wake Sam up.

His feathers fell quietly to the ground like snow. The bald spots were even more noticeable, the specks of gold and bronze dimmed into brown and mucky yellow. The high and mighty archangel looked not so mighty anymore. There was no improvement, his grace is still deteriorating. His reflection looked back at him with the thoughts: _What's an angel without his wings?_

Sam Winchester was wrecked from last night's 'funny business' but feeling the absence of his partner by his side made him stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw a very beautiful archangel staring at the mirror, wings panned out so bravely, back straight like a soldier in command. Although his mightiness is visible, Sammy saw what others cannot: the angel was taking pity in himself. The hunter cannot help but, feel the pang of guilt in his chest. After all, their research never made any progress. He closed his eyes as Gabriel's wings returned to hide inside their vessel.

He felt Gabe's weight on the bed, and a hand carefully combing through Sammy's long hair. The sleepy moose turned around, his back against the gentleness of whatever it was that touched him. When the alien stopped touching him, the hunter moved closer to it, seeking the comfort it had offered him.

Gabe smiles at his boyfriend's movement, Sam's intention of wanting to be touched was clear. The archangel planted innocent kisses on the juncture of the boy's neck and shoulder before he resumed hand combing. He chuckles when Sammy hums quite dreamily. So Gabriel figured it would be best to play with the human's hair more, weaving it together to form a braid. He later tied the hunter's locks together with a hair tie he conjured automatically when he reached its ends. The angel sighed, admiring how beautiful his work was and of course, his father's work too. God apparently chose the right genes to form this ever magnificent moose.

The loss of touch made Sammy open his eyes slowly before he closes them again. Nonetheless, he snuggled closer to the heat that was behind him, and the heat gladly obliged and spooned him.

"I know you're awake, Samoose…" Gabriel said as he wrapped his legs around the human.

"What are you doing?" Sam mumbled to his lover. Eyes still closed.

 _"Nothing yet…"_ Gabriel whispers against the boy's ear, before biting it gently.

"You're insatiable," Sam says as an observation. He playfully pushed back against his boyfriend's crotch and Gabe growled at him. Skin-to-skin they touched as the efforts to hide last night's evidence was too tiresome for both of them.

"Oh you have no idea," the trickster chuckled, pulling on the braid he made playfully.

"I think I can picture it," the human sighs, turning around to look at the Norse god he worshiped and made love to last night. "Were you braiding my hair?"

Gabriel put on the expression as if he was trying to find the answer that won't get him into much trouble in case he wasn't allowed to play with Sam's hair. He settled with an "Of course not?" His response brought up a smile to the Winchester, apparently… Playing with Sammy's long locks is a go, people. The smile however, left so soon. "What's wrong?" the angel asks.

"Nothing," Sam says but, it was obvious that there was something so Gabe chose to stare at him. In surrender, the human sighed, "I just… Look at you. You don't even have any hickeys."

"Well you look ever-dashing in those hickeys," Gabriel teased, licking his lips.

 _"I'm serious!"_

Gabe chuckles, "You know that as an angel, my vessel would tend to repair itself and hickeys well… They'd be gone." Sam glares at him as if he wasn't at all pleased with his answer.

"Hey, it's not my fault. It's like a default setting, I function like that." He explains further to the hunter.

"Maybe I should buy you a collar." Sammy voices his thoughts out loud.

 _"A what?"_

"You know… So people can see you're someone else's-" he stopped. It was then that he realized that he just voiced out something so inappropriate to his partner.

"Did I hear that right?" Gabriel grinned, "Sam Winchester _wants to_ claim ' _dibs'_ on me?"

Sam scoffed, "Right…"

With a raised eyebrow Gabe waited for what he wants to hear: A word like 'yes' or something similar to that effect. _"So which is it?"_ he asks the boy. And Sammy did his obligatory eye roll, and kissed off the smug expression off the trickster's annoying face.

"You have a problem proving you belong with me?" the Winchester questioned.

"Nah, I'm a hundred-percent into it."

* * *

Dean Winchester was up his bed the second he felt his stomach grumble. He carefully (and guiltily) moved Bingo off his chest and went up to brush his teeth by the sink in his room. While staring at the mirror and blinked his eyes as if those bags that formed beneath them would disappear, Castiel appeared and landed absolutely smashed on the hunter's memory foam bed. The giant thump startled the terrier and it barked at him.

"Keep your mouth shut if you do not wish to be smitten." The seraph warned and the dog stopped his ruckus. Bingo had his fair share of archangel threats, of course he'd shut up.

With the toothbrush stuck between his teeth, Dean walked towards the angel and even before he could nudge a leg on him. Castiel voices, "That warning was for you as well, Dean Winchester."

Eyebrows meeting at the middle, and toothbrush free from the hunter's mouth, he asked the blue-eyed business accountant, "Are you drunk?"

"No."

 _"Seriously?"_

"Yes," Cas sighed, "I learned that it is what you humans do when you have problems that are beyond your control."

"You, _have_ problems?"

"Surprisingly, yes. You and your brother are one of them, but then again, that's not so different from before."

"Wow, alright," Dean shook his head, "I'll get you some aspirin."

"Thank you," the drunk groaned his thanks as he pulled Bingo for a cuddle. The dog looked at the hunter with eyes saying _'this is what I have to deal with?'_ Dean returned it to him with a shrug and a look of sympathy.

"I believe in you, B!" the human nodded at the terrier before leaving.

* * *

Leaving Castiel alone with the newest resident of the bunker, the eldest Winchester went to the kitchen. Only to find Gabriel whistling in a happy tone, cooking something up that tingles up your sense of smell, and hunger so quickly. The archangel was in a very happy mood.

"Wow," Dean sighed, the celestial being's cooking smelled like heaven, ignoring his brother who was doing research so early in the morning.

"Breakfast's on me, Dean-o," Gabe winked at him.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, I cook during very specific occasions."

"Such as?" Dean looked at his brother who's on the table with laptop opened and coffee in his hand, his plate empty.

"When I feel like it," the angel confessed, as he took a plate from one the cabinets and placed the eggs and bacon on it before he handed it to the human, "Which is not most of the time honestly."

"You're an angel," Dean compliments right after he tasted the hot savoury bacon on his plate.

"Uh… _Duh!_ " Gabe said as a matter of fact, and the older hunter rolled his eyes.

"Let me remind Sam he's lucky to have you," the Winchester said stuffing his mouth with more food.

"Heard that Sam?" Gabriel smiled, and Sam returned his smile with a nod. After a while, Sammy stood up, shut his laptop off, and asked if he could borrow the car because he's got do some research, there was nothing on the internet to help him. While Dean's thinking of getting a bottle of aspirin but, the food's really good he absentmindedly handed his brother the keys to his car. Only after his orange juice was in need of a refill did he realize that his little brother was gone.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked, as he chewed on his toast promising to himself he'll get the meds as soon as he's done eating.

"He's gone out," Gabe sighed refilling the Winchester's glass with orange juice before finally sitting next to his boyfriend's brother, "I dunno why though. He said he had to research something."

"We just finished a case," the human paused to drink some orange juice.

The archangel agreed, "I'd read his mind but, I promised not to. He borrowed your car by the way."

"You can read minds?"

"Yes, and I know you're thinking about getting my brother a bottle of aspirin instead of shoving food down your throat."

"You motherfucker!" Dean cursed trying to shield his head from the angel. Gabriel just chuckled of course. "Get out!" the human shouts, thinking that if Gabe can read his thoughts then perhaps… _Fuck! Can Cas read my mind too?_

"No, my brother can't read your mind." The trickster filled him in, freaking Dean out even more. "Only God and Archangels can." He heard a loud ' _phew'_ from the hunter. "So… Are you two going to date or what?"

The Winchester was thankful he stopped eating long ago, if not, he'd probably choked to death, betrayed by one of the things he loves… food. "What're you talking about?" he questioned nervously.

"Oh… nothing," Gabe smirked; oh there was definitely something, "Forget I even said anything."

Dean continued eating, but he glared at his brother's boyfriend. When he was finished the angel voiced out his concerns. "I need to talk to you about something." The angel sighed, "It's about your brother."

"What about Sammy?"

"You know how my grace is pretty much a downhill trip, and I'm sensing Sam's going to do something stupid to save me. I figured that runs in the family." The hunter raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything so he continued, "I want you to not let him do the stupid."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying that you're not going to let him do deals with things when I," he paused, sending the dishes on the table to vanish, _"When I die."_

Dean sensed that it wasn't a request. It was an order from Gabriel himself. He didn't understand how he sounded so sure, he had to ask something, "How do you even say it like that? How sure are you that you're going to die? Archangels aren't that easy to kill, and I know. I tried."

"I just have a feeling that it might be for good this time."

* * *

The public library brought memories back to Sam, from the time he was first exposed to it when John did his research that became a gateway to Sammy's humble beginnings as a hunter, to the last one where he witnessed four people hitting their heads on the their tables until they bleed red. It was a very unpleasant memory to keep and Lucifer made sure he keeps it. He sighed as he entered. He decided to focus on the first memory: Dean teasing him to be careful enough not to end up a nerd someday.

With the Dewey Decimal System stuck in his head, he went to the Religion section, in search of books he hoped offered a better help than the ones in the Bunker (and as much as distasteful as it sounds, the internet had let him down too). He took books he can carry and placed them on the table nearest to the shelf. He surrounded himself with mythology, the bible, and all titles that might suggest the presence of angels in them. After hours of flipping through the pages and searching for answers he was brought back to reality by a boy seating directly in front of him, he was a teenager with thick lensed glasses, black hair, and light blue eyes that seemed like he knew the answers to everything. He was reading what looked like an old medical journal: _Cure for All_.

Sam stopped reading the books he had at hand and stared at the journal's title, it definitely suggests you can find it on the 500: Pure Science. It was weird because Sammy never considered visiting that section, he wasn't even sure if science worked on archangels. The way he looked at it, angels defy science in every way possible. They were already doing the impossible things scientists only dreamed of doing: curing cancer, time travel, teleportation, etc. However, the Winchester was a very desperate man and he'd lock himself on a time-loop to bargain with Dormammu if necessary.

"Looking for a cure?" Sam coughed, trying to start a conversation.

"Not exactly." the teenager replied.

"What then?"

"I'm just interested in science that's all."

"Ah, recreational reading?"

"Sort of," the boy smiled, "How 'bout you?"

Sam didn't reply. He let the boy survey the books scattered in front of him.

"Aren't you religious?" the young man asked the hunter with such sarcasm.

"More like desperate." Sam replied, he knows he gave up on religious long ago.

"Cancer?" the boy asked as if it was a normal thing to exist.

"Something like that."

"Well, the book I'm holding yields no answers for that."

"How so?"

"This isn't exactly medical. It sounded more like gibberish sorcery to me."

"Did I forgot to tell you that I'm desperate?" Sam sounded hopeful.

"Okay," the teenager smirked, "I'd give it to you if you answer my little riddle."

Sam nodded, so that the boy would continue, "What is invisible and makes people suffer? Yet despite all that, people can't survive without it? I'll give you three tries." The spectacled boy raised three fingers up. He was being especially kind to the hunter.

At first, Sammy thought of hellhounds, they make people who made deals suffer but, it was demons can probably survive without them. _Invisible?_ He began in his mind, _There are several things that are invisible to the sight._ _Like air. Yeah, air's invisible and people can't survive without it._ "Air?" he tries, and the boy put one finger down.

 _Shit,_ the hunter cursed. _Right, air doesn't really cause people to suffer unless it's poisonous._ Despite feeling hopeless, Sam tried to calm himself. He needs to get this right somehow. Somehow, the gleam on the eyes of the kid in front of him says that the riddle thing was serious.

"Tick tock, tick tock." the boy taunts, "I'm being kind here, letting you on the knowledge forbidden to man and it seems to me you're not even trying."

"I'm thinking!" Sam exclaimed, the librarian shushing him from her table. So he was right, the look on teenager had was _dead_ serious. This was not just an ordinary thing… _it was life or death._ Now, with that objective in mind all the Winchester was thinking about is Gabriel, his sweet, adorable, sometimes annoying sweet-toothed boyfriend; not to mention his brother, Dean who has been with him through thick and thin; Even Castiel who never cease to amaze him as the seraph learn about humanity; And at a do or die situation… Sammy was thinking of the people he would not think twice to lay his life on the line for. In all truth, he'd die for anyone who needed him because it was his job. But, _those three people and a few others…_ he'd give up his life for them it was because _he loves them more than anything in the world!_

"Is it… _L-love?"_

The boy sighed, an amused smile on his face. "Shame if I'd put that heart and brain in my stomach." He mumbled. He stood up to give the book to Sam, "You've done well. Return it to the shelf when you're done reading okay?" he says before leaving Sam alone, possibly to find another book to read.

Sam opened the reading material. In his hands it looked so small. Its pages were withered by age, not to mention that wonderful old book smell. Its sleeves sheltered a list of magical creatures, deities, and spells all for the purpose of healing the sick. A smile appeared dearly on the hunter's face. _Finally._

He kept the book close to his side, as he returned the ones from earlier on their respective shelves. When he was done, he walked up to the counter and asked the librarian if he could borrow the book for a couple of days.

"Are you joking?" the woman asked him.

He didn't understand. Sam would never joke about research. "No, I'd like to borrow _this_ book," he clarifies.

"Son," the woman says in a calm voice although she was trying her very best not to punch this handsome man in front of her, "We don't have that book in the system. Someone probably just left it."

"Oh," the hunter's eyebrows curled, "Would you mind if I take it?"

"I won't tell a soul."

Sam nodded his thanks and looked around the boy who handed him the book but he never found him. He felt guilty having to take the book that didn't belong to him. He's own a lot of books and of course he knew how precious they all are… To lose one is just heart breaking. He assumed the book belonged in the library, the boy after all said to return it to the shelf when he was done. Sammy bit his lips gently, and whispered his thanks quietly before leaving the haven of book lovers.

With the door finally closed, a little girl reading a Clifford the Big Red Dog book nodded as if she was the one the Winchester thanked. She turned the book to the last page and grinned, her lion tail peeping out of her dress. Even if she didn't get to eat a human life, she gave knowledge to someone who deserved it. Ergo, she had accomplished a lot today.

* * *

Far away in the magical land of the Men of Letters' bunker, one of the legacies ended up in a very heated debate with one of heaven's most destructive weapon in Sam Winchester's room.

"Oh come on Dean!" Gabriel spat in an almost angry tone.

"You're not serious!" Dean shouted, pointing the remote at him.

"The hell I am, Back to Future III _is_ better! You should agree with me! You have a cowboy kink!"

"I do not have a cowboy kink! And nothing beats the first movies ever!"

"You do have a cowboy kink!" Gabe reminded, "Excuse me? Nothing beats first movies? How about The Godfather II that follows a stronger Michael Corleone? Or Shrek 2 that introduced the cutest set of eyes you can't say no too? Or the-"

"Will you two be quiet?" Castiel complained, grabbing remote from Dean's grasp. During their banter of things unknown to the angel, Cas had already decided what to watch instead. As a person really interested in bees he clicked to watch 'The Bee Movie' and both Dean and Gabriel groaned at his choice of film. It must've been a documentary of how hardworking bees are, and documentaries are lengthy… They could get really bored.

"Is there a problem with the one I chose?"

"Uh no…" Gabriel laughed awkwardly.

"Should I tell him?" Dean asked Gabriel, "I feel like I should tell him."

"Don't you dare," Gabe smacked the human's arm, "To be honest, I think it's about time Cassie here gets introduced with animated films. Besides, he chose the movie."

"True," Dean agreed with nodded, which Castiel found strange. It was the first time today ever since he awoke from his slumber (or as Dean would like to call 'comatose') induced by gin and cheap wine that his brother and, the hunter agreed on something. For a minute he was convinced that there was still alcohol in his system even after two bottles of aspirin.

"Although, that's not the first animated thing he watched." Dean snickered.

Gabriel groaned, "Oh shut up!" while Cas rolled his eyes heavenward at their banter.

Bingo sighed at their noise as they watched the movie half through. He was happily contented under the bed near his new family's shoes, his eyes were closed as he listened to the occasional shifting on the covers above him. He thinks that it would only take at least ten minutes before Castiel scolds them again. B heard the engine of a very familiar automobile near, and his ear shoot up. "Sam?" he barked.

Both angels heard him clearly, and he ran out the door no one bothered to close. "Sam! Sam! Sam!" he barks happily, climbing up the stairs to greet the human he was quite fond of. He wagged his tail, as he scratched the door. "Come on! Hurry up!" When the door opened Sam was greeted by a very beautiful ritual dance of tail chasing, barking and jumping.

"Hi," Sam smiled, and he carried a very excited terrier in his arms. "You've been a good boy haven't you?"

"Yes! Good boy!" B barked, before licking Sammy's cheek.

"How 'bout you Sam? Have you been a good boy?" Gabriel asked at the bottom of the stairs. Teasing and desire in his voice.

"Of course," Sammy grinned.

"I see," Gabe raised an eyebrow, pulling Sam for a hug, both men enveloping Bingo in a warm embrace. The terrier whined to put down the moment he was squished by two colliding bodies. The lovers chuckled and they let the puppy down to run off back to where Dean and Cas were. _"Welcome home, Sam,"_ the angel whispers to the hunter before kissing the cheek that B hadn't thought of wetting with puppy drool.

Sammy blushed, he figured he'd never get close this kind of domesticity ever again when he left Stanford but, here he is… Coming back in the bunker after a long tiring research trip at the library, greeted by the cutest dog to ever walk on Earth, and in front of him is the one he loves so dearly. No matter how he looks at it… _He really is home-_

"Gabriel!" Sammy exclaimed as the angel almost collapsed to the floor. It was a good thing that the Winchester was there to catch him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Gabriel smiled weakly at him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm a hundred percent alright." The archangel assured Sam, his hold on the hunter's shoulder is far too tight, "Okay, so maybe down the notch a bit to say… 87 percent?"

"Maybe you should seat down for a minute," Sammy said, grabbing a chair nearby, and sat his boyfriend down on it.

"I feel like a senior citizen being helped by a kind young man who's looking for a sugar daddy," the trickster jokes.

"That contradicts 'kind' now doesn't it?" Sam smiled.

Gabriel replied whilst wiggling his eyebrows, "I wouldn't mind being your sugar daddy."

"I'm sure you won't," the hunter chuckled, "Should I get you coffee? Water?"

 _"Bed…"_ the angel murmured sleepily, reaching for the collar of Sam's shirt.

The young human just shook his head, and lifted Gabriel off the chair. He carried him to their room bridal style, very different from when Sam was carried by the archangel (like a sack of potatoes). Gabe however, was lost, his eyes closed and his mind filled with scribbles, pure static lines that would be hard to break.

Sam was half way to their room when he saw Cas and Dean come out of it. Castiel was discussing to Dean the plot of the entire movie just in case the Winchester wasn't paying attention (which was true. He wasn't at all watching the film. He was too busy observing the young angel's interest on the film. It was very childlike. Adorable was the word, Dean was looking for). When Cas felt the young hunter's presence he stopped his monologue, the Winchesters' eyes met.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean." Sammy replied, "He just sorta fell asleep." Both brothers looked at the blue-eyed angel for confirmation. They're aware that Castiel could give them a head's up with what's going on with Gabriel's condition. Although, all three of them know for sure, that the archangel's state is growing worse each day.

The young angel nodded, "He is asleep. There's nothing to worry about."

"Angels aren't supposed to sleep, right?" Dean questioned, and Sam agreed.

"Both of you have seen me sleep before. It is a method of gaining strength and restoring our grace. Most angels however, do not like it. It makes us feel that we're vulnerable to our surroundings." Cas provided.

"And you slept at the back of the impala… _because?"_ the older hunter wondered aloud, before he realized he wants to know the answers.

"Because _I trust_ both of _you,"_ Castiel answered, but his eyes met Dean, and Dean's alone. They stayed liked that for a moment, before Cas turned his gaze to his brother, and then looked at Sam, "To see Gabriel at this state would mean he trusts you too Sam."

* * *

The archangel opened his eyes, and found Sam packing his duffel bag with clothes and supplies. The hunter noticed the slight movement and smiled at him, "Morning. I was wondering if I have to drag you out of bed. Good thing you're awake."

"You're leaving?" Gabe pouted.

"No," he shook his head, "We're leaving."

Gabriel sat up slowly, and rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes, "Where?"

"You'll see. We have a case."

The angel groaned, and pulled Sam back to bed. "Noo… Let's stay here," he whined.

Sammy chuckled, "What're we going to do if we stay here all day?"

"Oh you know… _stuff,"_ the angel grinned planting a kiss on his boyfriend's ear, "Some funny business here and there."

The Winchester looked at him, and sighed. Their lips met and sparks of warm fuzzy stuff showered their body. Gabriel wrapped his legs over Sam's, and tangled his fingers in the other man's hair. A quiet moan escaped Sam's mouth, and it was perfect. The trickster purred against the boy's cheek to coax him to produce more delicious sounds, but their perfect moment was ruined when Dean opened the door without even bothering to knock. Dean rolled his eyes as he found his brother, and the high and mighty archangel in such a compromising position. He didn't waver however, and pulled Sam back up.

"I'm driving, and you two better get ready, stat." he says, before leaving and left the door open like the asshole that he is. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other before laughing to themselves.

"Come on, you better get a head start," the hunter sighed, "I still need to pack a few things."

"Fine," Gabriel pouted, "But, as soon as we wound up in a motel we're finishing what we started here."

"Of course," Sam smiled, and Bingo came barking in the room since he heard his master's voice through the open door.

Gabe patted the terrier's head, "How about Bingo? Who's gonna take care of him?"

"We'll sneak him in, in case the motel administration doesn't accept pets."

"Oh you little rebel," Gabriel pinched Sam's cheek in pure adoration. He stood up and walked out the room, whistling for B to come along. "We'll wait for you in the car."

* * *

Gabriel waited for Sam by the Impala, not surprised that Castiel didn't stay long. Probably his brother was doing far of better things than to hang around , Gabe was quietly eating gummy bears, and taking ridiculous selfies of himself and B (because he finally discovered snapchat filters) until a very handsome man walked out the two heavy rusty doors of the bunker. Quickly switching the front camera the other way around Gabe took a photo of his ridiculously nerdy boyfriend.

"Did you just take a picture?" Sam asked.

"No," the trickster snickered. He turned his phone so Sammy could see that he clearly did just that.

"Give me that!" the human tried to reach for the phone, the clown keychain attached to it was moving wildly at the ruckus.

"No!" Gabriel giggled, hiding it behind him.

"I just wanted to see if I looked good," the boy reasoned although he will obviously delete that picture if given the chance. He has bags under his eyes for Christ's sake!

"You always look good." Gabe smiled, and the human blushed. Sam might have bags under his eyes, _but those bags are Gucci._

Sam sighed, touching the angel's chin, tempted to steal a kiss, instead he settled with "Let's go." He will probably regret that. Too late though, Dean was in the mood to roll his eyes and let his Baby honk, "Come on, we don't have all day. We have to go half-way across the country."

* * *

"You want to stay in a 5-star hotel?" Dean turned around and looked at Gabriel, when Sam went out the gas station to buy some drinks and snacks for the long run.

"My treat," Gabe said proudly, "You guys need to relax a bit after all those apocalypse you started and apocalypses you ended."

"Gee, you're being sarcastic."

"I'm being very truthful, big boy." Gabriel said, "Why don't you put those credit card frauds into good use?"

"Hotels make it easier to be tracked down by the police, and the real FBI." Dean reasoned, as if they're wanted criminals from every state of America (for credit card frauds, murder, kidnapping; impersonation of federal agents, grave desecration, assaulting an officer, car theft, breaking and entering, and desecration of a corpse through arson), because truthfully, _they are_.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"That's not fair, you can read my mind."

"Not my fault you always go for scissors, Dean Winchester."

"And you clearly recall the last time you were at a hotel right?"

"The one we're gonna stay in is not full of gods, and two archangels. If I recall correctly your new case is just two blocks from the hotel, so yes, we're staying in a hotel," the archangel said with finality, and the hunter groaned out his frustrations because he knew he can't argue anymore.

Bingo barked when Sam was walking back the car, and Dean sighed, "Fine. You win. We're staying at a hotel."

* * *

The hotel was grand, and Dean can feel himself grow smaller each step he took in the reception area. Gabriel looked like he fit right in, even in his usual get up. _Perks of being an archangel who can get anything he wanted,_ he guessed. Sam on the other hand was less awkward than his brother, and stood right out because of his height. He was less awkward because at least he had the terrier in his hands (and not carrying a duffel bag like Dean was).

"Oh chin up boys," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "This isn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say," Dean grumbled, _You're not on the FBI's most wanted list._

"They have a bar," Gabe sang, and the older Winchester lit up.

They booked two rooms. The trickster figured Dean might want to impress some ladies (or Cas) and booked a separate one for him. Bingo said he wanted to stay with Dean and as jealous as Gabriel will ever be, he followed the terrier's wishes, the human said that it was a great idea. While Gabe and Sam shared one because he remembered correctly that the hunter promised him something.

"Wow," Sammy said in awe.

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed, let his morals out the window. He went straight for the bed and jumped like a kid.

"That's really mature."

"You're right Sammy," the angel jumped still, "You should try this!"

"No," Sam refused.

"Oh come on, live a little. Follow your heart."

"My heart says I'm tired and that I need to do some research." The hunter answered, and the trickster groaned landing flat on the mattress.

"Why are you soooo boring?" Gabriel asked as he rolled around the bed whilst looking at the man that's already on a chair with a laptop open on top of the table.

"Am I?"

The angel stopped rolling and stood up. He walked towards his hunter. Sam was too busy typing to even notice until his laptop was shut. "Gabe…"

"See? Boring?" the angel straddled Sam's lap.

"I'm busy," Sammy said, glaring at the whiskey –colored eyes of his lover, "I'm not boring."

The trickster ground his crotch on the human's lap, "Really?" He made sure he touched the sensitive part down there as his mouth kissed Sam's neck, moving closer to the boy's ear. He blew air that made Sam shiver with a wishful moan. _"Prove it then,"_ he challenged the hunter.

The innocence in Sam's eyes were washed away with desire. He was predatory, just like what the Norse god wanted him to be. _"On the bed,"_ he growled to the archangel. Gabriel was quick on his feet, and ran to the unmade bed that he ruined with his childish antics moments ago. The predator followed not too long after and began stripping the angel's clothing like his life depended on it. His prey's chuckles and whines were the music that filled the narration.

"Sam, you have too many clothes on." Gabe pouted, pulling on his own underwear. It stopped Sammy's momentum in removing them.

"Oh but, it's not about me, babe. Tonight's all about you."

 _"I want every time to be about us."_

The last statement made Sam smile. He leaned down kissing Gabriel like it was the first time but, better. It was soft, intimate… It was _love_ untold by words _._ Love that could end wars before they began but, wars are tricky little things.

That night the archangel's wings let out a mucky mud-like substance that mirrored a melting candle, and no room service can ever clean it with one knock.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Gabriel said in disgust the next day irritated that he even came with them. He should've seen _this_ coming. Apparently, the case was just a cover story for all this. The archangel was face to face with a small tent in a middle of an empty lot. The small tent houses a faith healer, and as far as Sam's research went (thanks to _that_ book): the healer was a legit thing. There wasn't a lot of people around, it was just the four of them and a couple of two others. It felt like they booked a meeting with him.

"It's a faith healer's tent," Dean answered helping his way in. If the older hunter would be honest with himself, he didn't like Sammy's idea. He didn't like it either when Sam brought him to places like this but, it was hard to say no to the puppy eyes of your little brother. Knowing how long he had to endure those eyes he should've had some immunity but, he never did. It was Sammy's signature move and it always works.

Gabe glared at Dean who disappeared into the tent before crossing his arms and spitting out mean words to Sam, "I can't believe it! It had to be you of all things my father created. You!"

"Babe," Sam defended, "There's no harm in trying. We don't know what's happening to you, no book had the answers but, something inside that tent could be-"

"Could be what Sam? Could be the one that miraculously cure me of _this?_ " he pointed to himself with utmost disgust, "There's no cure! You saw what happened last night! I'm going to die and I'm selfish enough to stay by your side because I'd rather die happy than die alone! I should be breaking up with you to spare you the heartbreak but, like I said. I'm a selfish fucked up thing and I _will_ die Sam! There's nothing you can do, just let it go."

"Gabriel please… Let's just try. We're not going to lose anything. Let the healer help." Sam's heart ached. To hear the one you love say that they've given up on themselves, that they've stopped looking for that _thing_ that can help them, to know that they stopped fighting, and tried to convince you that you should too is just too much to take. He can never give up on him, not now, not ever. _"Please,_ " he begged.

The angel sighed, his hand curling into a fist. He's stopping himself to just run away and hide in a shed in South Carolina where he'll wait for his time to come. He's trying to be strong, to make it look like he had everything put together. "I know what's in there Sam," Gabriel said, his voice shaking, "I know this healer is. I know that he's capable of taking all the disease inside himself but, I know that he's not capable of taking all of mine. Sammy, he'd die if he even tried to take a look at me. I'm that much of a lost cause. I don't want to kill another being for my stupidity. Just stop it. I'm tired. Just let me _die_ -" His sentence ended with a choke, and tears fell from his honey-colored eyes.

Who was he kidding? Of course he doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to leave the most broken human being he's ever met. A human who didn't let his kindness falter in this cruel world, and that made him beautiful in every sense. He was the man that gave the archangel a chance. He was the one that believed in him, and even without saying the words, loved him so. Sam Winchester is a hero, a brother, a friend, and a lover. He was everything someone like Gabriel didn't deserve.

Yet, for some fucked up reason the universe and everything in it teamed up to make their paths cross. Gabe couldn't bare it. _Why make two beings meet when in the end you'll just tear them apart?_ He asks his father silently, watching his own tears fall to the ground. They turned the tan soil chocolate brown.

The archangel's small vessel was pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm not. I'm not going to stop. I'm never going to stop," the hunter chants to him, "I'm never letting you go either. You belong with me and I'm not going to let some angel cancer take you away from me."

"You're stupid," Gabe sniffed pushing Sammy away with a chuckle, to say _never_ is such a stupid thing.

Sam smiled, wiping the tears off of the angel's profile. He kissed him before saying, "We're both stupid."

After a few more moments of arguing, Gabriel finally agreed to Sam's request. He was also like Dean who's still looking for a vaccine that'll make him immune to Sammy's puppy eyes charm. So far, the researchers were failing them.

Gabe had his hand wrapped tightly around Sammy's as they entered the tent. The healer was waiting for him with eyes closed like he always is with every patient. He served kings of the Roman Empire long ago, curing them of their disease as he flew to the sun. However, many royalties he served can't be saved, and so he was banished at the very fall of the last king. After his banishment he realized how selfish the kings have been… and so here he is, travelling the world to make people believe that there is still hope for everyone, even if he can't save everyone. Healing people has been the only thing he's been able to do, and so he must do it still until his very end.

"My name is Dhalion," he introduced.

"Gabriel," his patient introduced.

"Gabriel?" the healer's companion queried for him, humans usually have last names.

"Just Gabriel."

The healer smiled, his new patient has the flair of confidence around him. He carried every ounce of royalty in his body with the grace of a dancer, and the strength of a soldier. _He must be a prince,_ he thinks before requesting, "Very well, Gabriel. I must request that your companions leave the two of us alone."

"You heard him, boys." Gabe looked at the Winchesters.

"What? Why?" Dean asked grumpily.

"Let's just do what he asks, Dean." Sam says to his brother, and pushed the older human out the tent. Before he followed his brother out, Sammy kissed the top of the angel's head, "If you need anything just shout or something."

"Okay, gotcha," Gabriel smiled as he watched the boy go.

The healer motioned his companion to leave as well. With the final shuffling of the tent, they were left alone. Just the two of them inside the small tent, the healer opened his eyes. He looked at the man, and saw him first. A good sign, he supposed. He can never look at people he can never heal.

"Like what you see?" the patient asked, with a clever smirk.

"Clever," he says observing him. He didn't seem ill, "What are you?"

"I already told you, _Caladrius._ "

"How did you-" he asked, he didn't exactly tell anyone what he is.

"Look deeper and you'll get the answer to your questions." Gabriel said.

He followed the words strictly. He looked passed the skin, the muscles, the bone, and found absolutely what he wasn't expecting. An angel's soul, no- an angel's grace! A wispy blue fragment he never thought he would see. Its height was so tall it was impossible to think that he can fit in such a small vessel. Even if he has seen the angel's majestic beauty he knew that there was something wrong. His grace was torn on its midsection. Its cleave had a strip of grace that seemed to thread Gabriel's being together. However, the foreign grace was latched onto him like a parasite. The very thing that was keeping the archangel together was the very thing pulling him apart.

"Can you fix it?" the archangel asked, pulling him out from his deep gaze.

"I believe so," he says, but he sounded unsure.

"But?"

"But, I don't think I can do it with one look. You're after all not a human."

"So I need to go to you a couple of times? Like a follow-up check up?"

"Yes," he nodded to the prince of heaven.

* * *

Sam Winchester was just outside the tent when they began discussing the terms of his medication, but the boy was pacing back and forth the moment he got out. It was giving Dean a headache, so he grabbed Sammy by the shoulder and said, "Chill out will you?"

The tall man stopped, "I can't help it."

"Nothing wrong's going to happen. You searched the guy, you know he's legit."

"I know," Sam sighed, "I'm just worried about him."

Dean smiled, "God, you really do have something for him."

"Is that bad?"

"Nah," the older hunter shook his head. Although, considering Dean's conversation with the trickster earlier, it might be a really bad thing.

With a few moments of silence they heard Gabriel shout from inside the tent, _"Stop it!"_

The boys hurried to see what was happening. The healer was bleeding, in every place one could imagine. His eyes, his ears, his nose, his mouth were spouting blood out like a broken tap one can't close. The archangel on the other side had his fist clenched with anger.

"Damn it, Caladrius! I told you to stop!" he shouts once more.

"I-I m-mustn't," Dhalion was stuttering with his words, "I c-can still take more." He coughed more blood out, and collapsed to the ground. Sam quickly ran to his aid, and then shouted orders to his brother. Dean quickly ran outside the tent to get their first aid at the back of the trunk, calling 911 on the way there. When Sammy turned to look where Gabriel was, he wasn't surprised to see nothing, not even the angel's shadow.

* * *

Somewhere in the streets of Los Angeles, Gabriel ended up on the ground, asleep for hours. He did not dream of Lucifer or any scenarios that would be a good alternative to what is happening to his life. He dreamed of nothing but, darkness closing onto him. It was scary.

He got robbed of his wallet and phone when a couple of thugs found him through the constant ringing of his cellphone. Sam was worried about him.

He was about to get robbed the second time when he noticed someone touching his pockets, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked the man sleepily, holding on the man's wrist firmly.

"Uh, nothing," the man with sun kissed skin was caught red-handed however.

The trickster smirked, "If you wanted to rob me you're too late. I was already robbed hours ago." He yawned.

"Uhm, that's though man. Where are you from?" the man held out his hand to help the angel up.

"It doesn't matter," Gabriel sighed, taking the man's hand.

"It does if you got someone waiting for you." They began walking to the street where there are more people walking.

Gabe wanted to look into the man's mind to envision what he was thinking, but it turns out his juice was all out, _Some healer he was,_ he thinks of the Caladrius, _Hope he didn't die though._ "Do you have someone waiting for you?" he returned the question.

The man looked out to the city of billions lights, "Used to. Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"I told my mom I can make a living here in the city of angels. Dumb thing. She's right though, I'm too stupid for my own good."

"Why not just go back?" Gabriel asked curiously, feeling guilty. For some reason he saw himself in the place of that man. He was once a strange archangel trying his best to make a living in the mundane world.

"Go back? Are you dead serious? I'd get told off. She'll say, _'Johnny, what did I tell ya, ya stupid boy? Told ya you can never earn anything from your stupid damn passion. You gonna end up like everyone else who followed their dreams. Dead broke'_ and I did," Johnny tried to copy how his mother would say it, "There's no going back for me."

"I see," the angel nodded, people who ran away don't usually have the desire to come back, "What's the passion you traded everything for?"

"Rapping," he chuckled like it was a joke.

"That's really awesome!"

"That's what they told me too, I listened and look at me."

Gabriel raised both his hands, "I'll be honest with you, rapping is a much better job than robbing sleeping people on the streets. I mean it was flattering but, come on."

"I wasn't trying to rob you. I was reaching for your wallet so I can know who you are, find an address maybe and send you home via taxi."

"I'm Gabriel," the trickster introduced, and the man shook his hand, "And that's really thoughtful of you but, right now we're both broke. How are you sending me home via taxi?"

"I figured you have some money left at home, you pay the driver when you get there," he shrugged, "Anyway what's your life story?"

"It's really long, but, I'll cut it down and right now, I'm just really sick. I don't know how to keep my life together and stuff," he tried putting it up simply even if it was more than that.

"So you ran away," the man looked at him as if he was just stating a fact.

"It's the only thing I'm good at."

"Wow, you're more stupid than me."

The trickster glared at Johnny, and Johnny explained, "You ran away 'cause you just don't want to deal with your problems."

"I guess so," the archangel sighed and looked at the starless sky. The human after all runaway to reach his unreachable dreams, he wasn't like Gabriel. Come to think of it, he was somehow becoming more like his father.

"What now?" the man asked him, bringing him back to Earth, "You got an address?"

"I live far from here. I guess I'll stay for a while to annoy you or something." He smiled.

* * *

The Caladrius was alright, at least that's what he told the pair of hunters when he woke up in his hospital bed (that was what the doctor said too, so it was reassuring). It would take weeks for him to recover before any further follow-up meetings with the angel. Somehow, that had brought peace to the younger Winchester's nerves. There's still hope for Gabriel to recover.

Gabriel's disappearance did not brought peace however, Bingo was worrying about the state of both his masters, Gabriel is missing for hours, and Sam is worried sick. He can sense how stressed Sammy is, he reeked of worry and desperation in the hospital's parking lot and it was too much for his little terrier body to handle. Both hunters were making calls to whomever, and the results were the same: _nothing._ Gabe's phone was ringing constantly until it just stopped. Dean reckoned it could be because the battery died down, but his brother expected the worst.

"Oh come on, he's an angel. No harm can come to him," Dean reassured.

"What if he got tangled in a mess with demons or other angels?"

"Other angels would be scared of him, he's like the upper order. If we're gonna take a look at the bigger picture he's practically royalty. He constantly reminds us that he's an archangel… Hierarchy Sam, hierarchy!"

"What about the other gods? Wouldn't he-"

"Oh god, stop. Nothing bad's gonna happen to him."

"How sure are you?"

To be honest, Dean's not sure… Not at all.

"I get that you're worried about him. Heck, I'd worry too if my significant other just went poof. But, that overly thinking of worse scenarios that can happen is not gonna help find him. We've got Cas looking for him. He'll call when he finds him, and we told a freakin' battalion of other hunters to keep their heads up for an archangel, and call us if they do."

Sam sighed, of course Castiel is trustworthy. He had proved how proficient he is in the field of angel work for centuries. If anyone can find an archangel it would be him. _Hopefully._ Besides, there's a lot of other hunters out there that can do the same job, if not better than the Winchesters.

"Okay, right now. I'm starving, you probably are too. Do you think your angel will like the idea that you starved yourself because of him? Come on. We'll keep the phone lines open in case someone calls while we're eating. Then after we're full with burgers and cheap beer we'll return to finding your boyfriend."

Sammy smiled slightly, it was nice to have someone steer you around when you feel out of control. "You're right. Thanks."

Dean returned the smile with a cheeky grin, "Damn right, Sammy. I'm always right."

* * *

Gabriel followed the man around the town until they somehow ended up in a rundown building a few kilometers away from where they started. The building was an old prison that closed down after a series of unfortunate events. They entered through the back entrance that would seem sealed quite tightly at first glance to avoid trespassers.

"Do you live here or are you planning on murdering me?" the angel asked curiously, as he tried to avoid an old nasty spider web.

"I live here. What the heck do I get if I kill you?" Johnny answered.

"Satisfaction? I don't know how some psychopaths work okay."

"Jesus, how many movies have you seen? Don't judge a building by its looks."

"I'm actually judging it by its history, brr. Ghosts must be lurking in there somewhere."

"I don't believe in them, and well even if they're real as long you don't bother them you're fine."

"I really don't know about that. Ghosts are funny things you know?"

"I don't," the man grinned opening another door that lead to a well-lit room with a kitchenette. There were railings by the back but, it still seemed pretty homey. It even had a couch and a bed that seemed really comfy.

"Woahhh," Gabriel said in awe, "This place is abandoned."

" _Correction: was abandoned_. I hope you feel at home, somehow. I think this was an old police office, the railing back there's the _'drunk tank.'_ If you wanna tour the place like a crazy ghost hunter be my guest. I have a flashlight. "

"Nahh, I'm good here," Gabriel nervously laughed before clearing his throat to sit on the couch as if it's been a centuries (hours, sometimes he likes to exaggerate) since he last found a comfy chair to sit on, "Ahhh, that's nice."

"Dinner?" Johnny asked, and for some reason Gabe nodded, "Hope you like some instant Ramen. It's all I have. You must have a tough day."

"Do you have a phone Johnny?" the trickster asked.

"Uhm… There's a payphone at the lobby. I'll get you there later, you scaredy cat."

"It works?"

"Hell yeah it works, it's a nice space. People go here shooting their horror movie shits. Too bad though, this is a historic site for some reason, and in a few days students and a construction company would discuss their plans for this ol' place. I got a heads up from the demolition team. Their foreman was kind enough to let me stay a couple days. He swears not to tell the authorities about it."

Johnny turned on the battery-operated radio he owns even before he got here to lighten up the mood. It wasn't long before the casserole pot whistled along the radio's Top 20 songs of the day, alerting them that the ramen noodles is ready for human consumption. Johhny chopped some herbs and topped those on the noodles before leaving the knife on the counter. He served himself and Gabriel a bowl of soup, and they both ate it quietly.

"Seconds?" Johnny asked.

"Uh… sure?" Gabriel stared at his bowl as he asked for seconds, before giving it to the man.

Instant Ramen: it was easy to make, it was the cheapest one on the shelf, but for some reason, Johnny was able to make it special. It was all the aspiring rapper had, Gabe reckoned it wasn't even enough for him, but despite all that he chose to share it with archangel. The bowl of soup returned to Gabriel, and he was thankful to the man as he filled his stomach. Even if he felt contented with the soup, he wondered, _Why is life always unfair to good people?_

When they were both done eating their meal, the man placed the bowls on a basin with water before getting his flashlight. "Come on," he says, "I'll take you to the payphone in the lobby."

And so, Gabriel was face to face with a greasy old payphone in the old prison's abandoned lobby. Johnny handed him a few coins from his back pocket, "Here use this," he says to the angel. He stood next to him, lighting the dial pad for Gabe. The trickster thanked him before dialling Sam's phone number that he memorized, and inserted a couple of nickels to the coin slot. He took a deep breath as the other line began ringing. It wasn't long before he got a sweet hello.

* * *

The cellphone on the table rang while Sam and Dean were eating a very cheesy bacon burger in the nearest diner they were able to find. Sammy wiped his hands with a tissue before answering the phone, only to have Dean's cheese coated fingers beat him to it.

"Dean Winchester, speak up," he said through a full mouth.

 _"Dean? Isn't this Sam's phone?"_ the man from the other line questioned.

"Gabriel?" Dean wondered sucking the cheese on his thumb.

Sam's eyes widened, "Give that to me," he snatched the phone from his brother, "Hello? Gabriel?"

 _"Hey."_ The hunter can hear him smile from the other side.

"How are you? W-where are you? You didn't get in trouble right?" Sam asked like a worried mother.

 _"I'm fine, Sam. I'm staying with my friend in an abandoned prison in Los Angeles. I'm not in much trouble, but my phone and wallet got stolen at some point when I was sleeping in an alley somewhere."_

"Los Angeles? Prison? It's not Lincoln Heights Jail is it?"

 _"Yeah that's the one. How'd you know you?"_

"I might've researched it once when I was checking on murder cases. I think that's where they detained William Edward Hickman and, Al Capone once."

Gabriel whistled suggestively, _"Aren't you so smart?"_

"Shut up," Sam was blushing, and Dean rolled his eyes before ignoring his brother by solely worshiping the pie in front of him. "It's a hobby. Do you need me to pick you up?" The younger Winchester asked.

 _"I mean yeah if that's that alright? I'm out of juice and I'm pretty sure right now I'm broke."_

Sam beamed a dearly smile, "Of course it is. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am, _baby_. I promise you I'm in one piece. Grace and all," he reassured Sammy.

The hunter sighed before apologizing to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry. I'm just so worried… _I miss you._ " Dean choked on his pie right after his brother said that cheesy line after a long pause. Sam gave him a glass of water to help the pie go down. Who would've thought that one the things Dean loves would betray him like that, to think that his relationship with pie is the most romantic thing there is.

Gabriel was still on the phone, he heard the coughing and shuffling. _"Was that Dean?"_

"Yeah he choked."

 _"I probably would too, you say such sweet things."_

"He's not just worried about you! He's worried sick!" Dean shouted.

"Shut up," Sam scolded him, before standing up and excusing himself to go out the diner.

The brothers' banter made the angel chuckle. _"I'm sorry,"_ Gabriel apologized, _"And I miss you too... So much."_

"Sorry? For what?" Sammy wondered as he looked up the sky.

 _"Everything. Worrying you, mystery spot, telling you to just stop saving me-"_ He choked fighting back unwanted tears, _"Running away. Yeah there's a lot more I need to apologize for."_

"It's okay."

 _"Yeah?"_

Dean got out with a couple of take outs, followed by a sneaky terrier called Bingo that none of the waitresses saw. The older Winchester patted Sammy's back and urged him to get in the car.

"Yeah. We'll be there-"

* * *

The line went dead. It was understandable, Johnny no longer has quarters in his pocket and calling from a mobile phone wasn't possible since the poor man didn't have any. Gabriel finally discovered why humans were so joyful for the coins that they found randomly lying on the street. Without a single dime to call someone, Gabe returned to the office with his new kind friend. To which Johnny offered him the bed to sleep on but, the angel insisted that the couch is fine. The human shrugged and let him do what he wants while he retreated back on his bed.

"Hope you don't mind the radio," Johnny says, "I like a bit of white noise in the background when I sleep. It can get a little lonely out here."

"Sure," Gabriel nodded, "It's fine."

The couch was small and it wasn't fair that the archangel's vessel fit right in it. However, the Trickster savored the feeling of being small. He loomed quite large in his true form, and maybe being destined to be in this body was something that kept him on the ground. He stared at the cracking ceiling, the lights were still on and the air felt chilly when Johnny started snoring.

For some reason, he wonders if the Caladrius had something to do with it because he's not at all sleepy. He didn't feel drained and/or tired, even if his magic wasn't surfacing from his hand. Gabriel can't help but think that perhaps he's been cured a bit, but there was doubt that nagged at the back of his head, he was after all asleep for long hours before he met Johnny.

* * *

The archangel felt a chill in his spine, as the lights flickered. Ghosts don't frighten him, but without his mojo at his disposal he won't take any risks. He stood up quickly and looked in the cupboard for salt. And just as he was about to get the famous Morton Salt can out, he heard a growl behind him. Lately, he's been very famous with the ladies, and so when he turned around he's not surprised to see an old hag drooling mossy green slime heavily as she growled at him. What surprised him was the fact that he wasn't sure what she is.

The monster charged onto him like she wants to bite a large chunk of his neck, and Gabriel pushed her back just to prevent just _that_ from happening. The angel eyed the bed and found no trace of Johnny anywhere, calling for mundane help was more or less a useless plan. He struggled hard as the woman's feet began climbing the counter, using him as a rope for support. "You madam, have terrible breath," he muttered, before he shoved her off him.

It was enough to buy him some time to grab the knife Johnny used to chop off some herbs. "Back off you son of a-" Gabriel shouted to her as he pointed the knife her way, "Well technically you're not a son but you get the idea."

The hag chuckled, her drool splashing out everywhere. Her drool began pooling at the angel's feet, and the louder she laughed the faster the slime went up to his knees. It was a bad idea to make a joke about it. Gabriel raced for the door, and even if he tried his best rattling the doorknob it wouldn't open. _"Sam!"_ he screams for help, he can feel his heart knock wildly against his rib cage. He was terrified. " _Sammy!"_

He turned around and saw the hag smile at him, she was far too close and before he knew it, she's bitten against his skin.

* * *

Gabriel opened his eyes quickly and panicked when he realized that he can't move. Something was pushing him against the cushion, it felt as though the couch wanted to swallow him whole and he can't breathe. He concentrated hard on moving his toes, and ignored the speed of his pulse. He fought with all his strength against the entity that wanted him, more or less, dead.

He was able to turn on his back and saw the same hag on top of his chest, eyes red with drool turned blue. It smiled at him, the same eerie smile from last night before she vanished at the same moment Gabe was able to move his feet.

He sat up quickly, running after his breath. His hair sticking to his sweaty forehead when he heard the door open, and Johnny had a few plastic bags with him. "Are you alright? You looked like you've seen a ghost," the man said to him as he emptied the contents of the bags. It looked like breakfast to the trickster.

"It wasn't a ghost," Gabriel chuckled nervously, ignoring what he encountered and turned his attention to what Johnny was carrying, "What's that?"

"Breakfast," he said, "I felt ashamed having to feed you with Ramen last night."

"You shouldn't have, the Ramen last night was the best one I had in ages." Gabe smiled at the aspiring rapper, _and that's saying something since I've basically out-lived dinosaurs._

The man blushed, "Gee it wasn't anything special."

 _It was very special_ , the archangel thought but, decided to keep it to himself.

Gabriel and Johnny ate a hearty breakfast. Bacon and eggs, and they both emptied the carton of milk with ease. The angel wanted to refuse, that whole breakfast could've lasted the man a day or two but instead Gabe was offered too much kindness to a stranger he's only met last night. The trickster figured that refusing would be considered a rude gesture in all continents of the world. The aspiring rapper even explained that their entire meal was store bought from the savings he was able to keep from his last job. The archangel burped, and Johnny chuckled before he burped as well. They had a moment of appreciating the opportunity of laughing alongside each other, before having a burping contest like a pair of very manly lads.

* * *

Once the car door was opened, Bingo raced out to find his master, and soon enough Sam and Dean followed his tracks. The terrier's nose searched for the scent of caramel and chocolate cake icing, but he wasn't able to sense it. He wandered in circles aimlessly before he got a whiff of breakfast and milk. B barked at Dean and the hunter followed him to where the scent was coming from.

Bingo's nose had led them to a closed door, and the hunters watched as he did digging motions at the side of the door. It only meant that they found him, both Winchesters pointed their pistols at the door. Dean raised three fingers to signal Sam. _One_ , he put one finger down, _Two_ , then the other, _Th-_ they heard a loud round of laughter from the other side of the door.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. The older Winchester shook his head, and hid his gun in the backside of his jeans, his brother did the same. "Well glad to know your boyfriend's having a good time," he said to Sammy.

* * *

The walk back to the impala is not as dramatic as it was away from it. Both brothers were laughing at how cautious they have been, and the archangel shook his head. Johnny had no idea what was going on but he laughed nonetheless. He was after all there to see his friend off.

"Hey, thanks for everything," Gabriel said, he was bidding goodbye to the man that shared to him all that he had.

"It was nothing," Johnny says humbly as he walked the angel to the impala, "I'm just glad you're with your family."

The trickster stared at what the man just called his family, Bingo was jumping around Dean as if to tell him that they found Gabriel with his help, and Sam laughed when his brother almost tripped. It wasn't just his family that he found on his own _,_ _it was home._

"Do you need a lift to anywhere, Johnny boy?" Dean asked as he officially dubbed another person with a new nickname.

"Nah man, I'm cool," the man politely declined the offer.

"Well, I'll see you around," Gabe offered his hand to him, which he took.

"Good luck finding me around L.A."

"Oh don't worry," the trickster grinned as he went inside the vehicle, "We have a knack of finding people."

With a final wave they were off slowly. The archangel requested that they stop at the blind corner of the road, and he clapped his hands trying his best to conjure an advertisement for a musical audition. After a few tries he was eventually successful, "Finally!" He was pleased that his grace was a running engine once again.

"What's the big idea?" Dean questioned.

"Well, Johnny's a good man. I figured I better return the favour," Gabriel rolled the window down and sent the flier back to the inspiring rapper who was about to enter the building. The piece of paper that basically smacked his face stopped him from doing so. _I don't even do musicals_ , he scoffed to himself but, when he was about to crumple the paper and throw it away he noticed that it wasn't an ordinary musical at all. He quickly ran to the road because this audition could be his big break.

He was about to stop by the corner to try and hitch hike any passing vehicles when he saw a familiar black car.

"Need a lift?" Dean grinned, and Johnny beamed a smile back. Of course he does.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Well, I guess y'all wondering what took me so long to post something. Tbh I was wondering too. AHA- _fucking_ -HA. Kidding aside. It was school, also I think I read a bunch of fanfics instead of writing one. I also joined the PJO fandom, I'm currently reading HOO: Mark of Athena! And then there was that time that I really just couldn't write because I have no idea what should happen next.

I'm also still half-way through Season 12 so nobody better spoil me about anything, and _yes._ I know what happens to Cas. It doesn't help that I was following a bunch of SPN accounts.

Next chapter? It might come out next... year? Worry not though, it is coming. I'm not abandoning this story.

A Neighborhood shipper who's still awake at 5 AM, 28MonstersWithin needs sleep

P.S.

Did you saw that Doctor Strange reference? How about that musical about founding fathers?

P.P.S.

I'm still in the middle of the semester, midterms just ended and I hope I pass.

Hope you guys had an awesome Halloween! Year! Day! Have an awesome everything!


	8. Wrong Side of Heaven

"Welcome home," Sam greeted with a boyish grin. It brought light on the trickster's face just as he entered their room back in the bunker. The hunter was already there, sitting on the bed as if he was waiting for Gabriel there.

The angel sighed before closing the door behind him, "Wasn't that my line a couple of days ago?"

"Was it? I wasn't aware you own that sentence."

"Smartass," Gabe scoffed, walking towards his human, "I should sue you."

"On what grounds?" he challenged just as the archangel sat on his lap.

"For being a smartass," the angel replies weaving his fingers on Sammy's hair. "And being cute," Gabriel's lips curled to a smile, "You should be illegal."

Sam hummed his response and pulled him closer, but the celestial being didn't give in. Instead, the angel yawned, and removed himself from the Winchester's lap.

"Sorry moose," the archangel apologized, "No sex tonight."

The boy's immediate reaction was his ears flushing red, "That's not- I- god, no. That's-" Sammy stopped, realizing that he was only making things worse by opening his mouth. He heard his boyfriend chuckle sleepily as he struggled. The sweet melody of the angel's sleepy laughter brought up a smile on Sam's face.

"Good night, babe," he whispered, planting a kiss atop the trickster's head before he too slept, spooning the celestial being close to him.

* * *

The archangel was barefoot with the sand between his toes. The gentle waves were kissing his feet and shying away, only to kiss his feet and leave again. The cool breeze smelt salty, while the moon was hiding behind the clouds. He walked towards a young fledgling trying to catch a fish with his foot. The grey fish was surfacing, curious of the world above the waters.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel," he said in a gentle voice and the angel looked up to him, "Big plans for that fish."

"It is but, a small creature," the young angel told him, "How can it thrive to survive?"

"Well, we'll have to see."

 _The beginning,_ Gabriel remembered as the young Castiel smiled at him when the fish began to walk on dry sand. The fish and Cas vanished along with view. He realized it was a memory from very long ago. _Why am I here?_ he asked as he walked towards a new venue.

The next place was heaven. He knows because he can feel his grace jumping excitedly under his skin. He should be glad of this memory since it brought his strength back, but this heaven isn't the current one. It was from long ago, and he knows exactly what time period it was.

Everyone was busy, there were armed angels walking, and flying everywhere. One of them bumped onto him. "Sorry, Gabriel," she muttered but, nonetheless continued on her way. Gabriel accepted the apology, and looked around some more.

He can hear the commands shouted at the soldiers who line up to protect their home. He can hear the bombs explode loudly. He can see the front-liners glow bright before dissolving into nothingness. He can see the injured got cured, and those beyond help were put to rest.

It was said before that the brothel made from his imagination was a hell he created for himself. This one however, was the hell life had created for him. His siblings fighting, no one rests unless they're killed. This wasn't the mess he wanted his family to end up in. He wasn't even sure if his own father wanted this.

Gabe realized this was the time he ran away from home. And as much as he promised to never run away again, he did. He took refuge by fleeing to Earth. It wasn't much different from what it was back in heaven but, it was bearable. For weeks he searched for his vessel, until he found him, a Norse man cornered by a hellhound against a cliff.

The man bravely fought the hound with his shield and axe. Being poor he had to do with what we had, he had no armour to protect his skin, nor a helmet to protect his head. All he had was his weapon for it was Odin's advice to never leave weapons lying about back in the field, for you never know just when you need it. That advice barely kept him alive.

He was an idiot for going to Helheim to look for his lover. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have met the guardian Garm, he wouldn't have to worry about being torn to pieces. But alas, people do stupid things for a concept not a lot of people understand- _Agree to my demands, and you will be saved._ He heard that voice from somewhere proposing to him about helping the gods with their work. He looked at the red eyes of the giant shadowy hound as it pounced against him. There's no way there's a higher purpose for him. _Agree, and I will save her._

Without any hesitations, the man shouted "Yes!" before ducking behind his shield the was crushed by Garm's sharp teeth.

It was quick, and Gabriel was inside his rightful vessel. The hound looked at him, sniffing curiously. The mortal he chased out of hel suddenly smelled powerful, almost god-like. The wolf-ish figure still bound in his chain stepped back as the man stood proudly. The goddess Hel herself, ascended from the underworld to scold Garm for straying too far threatening to decrease the length of his bounds. She was in awe when she saw the reason for the hellhound's curious exploration.

 _"Father,"_ she exclaimed. If the god of mischief, her father, had been set free from his bounds it could only mean one thing, _Ragnarok._

Gabriel nodded figuring it would be best to pretend. Even if he thought that war is a vile and vicious thing, he will have to fight again. At least this time, it wasn't his real family that he'll have to kill. The Norse's Ragnarok commenced at the same time as the Christian's Revelation.

At the end of the war, Gabriel tried to best Heimdall, by doing the trick that he had learned from his brother but, his trick became his downfall. The trickster bit Heimdall's cheek to release the venom from the creature he had transformed into (a huge fuckin' snake). The god fell to his knees, and grabbed Gabe by the neck to snap it. When Heimdall lay on the floor, with no strength left in his body, the archangel followed (back to his original form). The angel watched the life vanish from his opponent's eyes before closing his.

The announcement of victory was declared from all corners of the Earth. It made Gabriel open his eyes weakly, he stared at the heavens. The sky was dark until an angel fell like a meteor to the Earth's core, then another followed, and another until it was a shower of fallen heroes. To the Norse it reminded them of Frey, riding his golden chariot pulled by a magic boar, which he rides to bless the land dedicated to him. It was a sign of that they've successfully conquered their enemies, and that no one would shed blood on this land anymore. But, to the archangel it was his family dying. They didn't saw what he saw, and it hurt as the other gods shouted louder every time another angel fell. He stood up weakly, hid his weapon and knew who had won the battle above.

"Where are you going?" Vidar questioned, he was confused as to how the trickster was able to survive Heimdall's strong grip.

"Somewhere," Loki answered the deck was wrecked but, it will return to shore shortly.

"You will not be joining the celebratory feast? We have won the battle!"

"No," the angel sighed, "I wish to rest. I've been in chains for so long, and upon my release I headed quickly to battle. For once, I wanted to sleep on a comfortable mattress. Besides, I don't think anyone would want me to come. I'm a trickster after all."

"Suit yourself. I doubt you'll miss anything. A celebration like this could go for eons."

"Indeed," he smiled, and watched Vidar run along with the other gods.

He went back to hel, and brought back his vessel's wife. It was no wonder the human had wished for her return. The woman was beautiful Aphrodite would be jealous, and the love they shared can most definitely pierce through the curtains of death. She hugged him, but Gabriel didn't feel anything for her. They never touched, and she can feel his distance. Even if he did spent his time with her, he was not the same man she fell for. It didn't take long before another war happened, humans seem to destroy each other a lot. The trickster told her despite her protests that him going to war would bring them plenty of money. He will never return to her, and he knows she will find someone better.

He turned to walk the other direction, to the direction close to the site where one angels fell before It felt different, it felt dark and cold. But it wasn't because the Men of Letter's bunker was underground. It was definitely something else. He was inside after a few more steps, the world of the map lay there and Bingo was playing with a squeaky toy under it when the door opened.

 _"Sam,"_ Gabe breathed and the hunter walked down the stairs. Sammy's hair was a little messed up, obviously only coming home from a hunt.

"Hey babe," the boy greeted his lover.

But the Winchester's lover wasn't Gabriel… It was a woman. A human woman. Not only was she a human, she was also very pregnant. She had her left hand on her belly, and her ring finger houses a ring that is similar to the one on Sam's. The archangel felt betrayed to see Sam just walk past him so that he can kiss his wife. It was as if he wasn't even there.

"I was right that it was a Wendigo, wasn't I?" she asked the boy, while Bingo was jumping up and down around them.

"Yes," he sighed, and then he kissed her softly. He knelt to face her swollen belly to talk to it, "Bet my son's gonna be very clever because his mommy is. Aren't you?"

The woman smiled at her husband's silliness, "Your son could be a girl you know?"

He kissed her belly before rising to meet her, "Well, whatever it is I'm gonna be proud."

Dean entered the room soon after with a bag of toys. He set it down on the table in the middle of the room before getting his wallet, took a dollar and gave it his brother's wife. "I swear, stop being right every time about what we're gonna get up against. I'm losing every penny."

"Maybe you should listen and stop betting."

"Hey, there are times when I'm right." Dean grinned.

"Baby toys?" Sam asked as he checked the contents of the bag, one toy squeaked and got Bingo's attention, "When did you buy the time to buy all these?"

"Who said I bought them?" Dean joked, and grabbed the squeaky toy and tossed it for B to fetch, "It was Cas' idea."

"He's gonna spoil my son isn't he?" Sam questioned.

"Or daughter," the eldest Winchester, and the woman both answered.

Gabriel finally figured it out. He was in the future, Sam's future to be more specific, and sadly… He wasn't there. It hurts to know the truth about how he'll never be a part of this stage in the Winchester's life. He had imagined _and hoped_ that maybe he'll get better. Maybe even marry Sam since same-sex marriage is already a thing. Seeing _his_ Sam happy in someone else's arms hurts so much but, at least the boy's happy, and that's all that matters.

The angel smiled bitterly before walking upstairs and out the door. He was so preoccupied by his own thoughts and heartbreak that he didn't notice the woman look at him. Chuckling to herself like she won the lottery, she looked at Sam and licked her lower lip with her tongue that was split in the middle. Who knew Lucifer can manipulate his younger brother so easily?

* * *

Sam woke up first. He watched Gabriel sleep. His boyfriend's expressions were adorable, the way his eyebrows moved, the way his lips shivered, and even the small whimpers made him wonder what the angel was dreaming about. His view however changed when Gabe turned his back on him, hogging the entire blanket along with him. The Winchester chuckled. _That was pretty cute_ , he thought even if he felt the cold air against his skin.

With the archangel's back in front of him, Sam lightly traced a letters on his back.

YOU'RE CUTE

BEAUTIFUL

FUNNY

CLEVER

ALSO SHORT

VERY VERY SHORT

He paused and held his breathe when Gabriel moved. He was relieved that the angel only scratched his back and was still very much asleep. Sam smiled, before a crazy idea hit him. He should try writing his feelings instead. That way he'll get it off his chest a bit, it's like practice for when he's really ready to say it. He sighed before writing out _I – L –_ and in the middle of writing out the letter 'O,' Gabriel turned around, "I am not short!" he shouted with cheeks so red they were ready to explode. Sam who was only able to write _U_ just laughed at him so hard that he hit his head against the headboard. "Ow," he groaned.

"Serves you right you colossal Rapunzel!" the angel stuck his tongue out but the human only laughed harder while holding on his head.

"Stop laughing!" Gabe complained.

"I was- gonna- haha- I hit my head-" in between his breaths Sammy formed words, "So- stupid."

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed starting to smile, "And were you trying to write Illuminati at the end there? It's spelled with two L's by the way."

Sam rubbed his head and felt a bump starting to swell. He stopped laughing when the angel's fingers threaded through his hair and massaged that exact same spot to take away the pain. "What am I gonna do with you?" the archangel queried.

Sammy wanted to make a snarky remark but figured a kiss would be better. He put a lot into his kiss, he was gentle and sweet, it was the kiss that he perfected with both experience and emotion, but Gabe didn't kiss him back. It wasn't like him at all. "What's wrong?" the Winchester decided to ask.

"Nothing," the Norse god answered, but the look in his golden gleaming eyes gave it away.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No," Gabriel smiled, "It was actually the exact opposite."

"Yeah? What's it about?"

" _You,"_ the angel confessed, and it brought up a tint of red on Sammy's cheeks, "But it's not worth mentioning."

 _"Oh,"_ Sam sounded heartbroken as he turned around so that Gabe cannot see his face. He guesses he wasn't worth mentioning.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Ok sure, I'll call Bingo," the human quickly stood up and left the room.

"Sam, that's not-" what he meant, but it was too late because Sam was already out the door.

* * *

The birds were chirping, the sun is shining, and Bingo is having the best time of his life. Dean sang Bingo's song as he gave the pup doggie treats on the picnic grounds. But, in every happy day there is one person who's always so pessimistic about things.

"Stop it, Dean. You're gonna spoil him." Gabriel nags.

"I think its fine," Sammy said giving B another treat.

 _"Yeah, Gabriel it's fine,"_ the terrier barked as he wagged his tail almost as if to tease the trickster. The angel growled at him, and he quickly hid behind both hunters whimpering.

"Come on, don't do that," Sam sighed, scratching the dog's ear to calm him down.

"See? You guys spoiled him so much," Gabe groaned out his frustrations and stood up from the grass. He angrily marched away from them.

"Where are you going?" Dean questioned.

"None of your business!" the archangel shouted before he sighted an ice cream truck near the trees. He decided to cool off his head there, so even if he already told the Winchester to mind his own business, he pointed there. When he got there he got himself a popsicle, and sat by the nearest bench.

"You should check up on him," Dean reminded his brother after he noticed that.

"Will you guys be alright here?"

"Yeah, I can just always call Cas right?"

 _"Riiiight,"_ Sammy gave his brother that Mona Lisa smile. If he doesn't hear a thing from both of them about dating, he'll really lock them up in a closet, "I'll see you later."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What?" Sam pretended not to hear, and jogged away from his brother. He saw an old lady with a table propped up full of sweets and other trinkets. He decided to stop by, before continuing on with his journey to the ice cream truck. Next to the truck, he found Gabriel on a bench with a popsicle stick stuck between his lips. He was talking to a lady who seemed very interested in what he has to say. Sammy cracked his fingers and walked there, making sure that as he sat he wrapped an arm around _his_ boyfriend's shoulder.

"Who is this?" the woman asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, this is Sam," Gabriel introduced, "Sam, this is Zora."

"Hi," Sammy seemed like an asshole when he said it, and that annoyed _Zora_ more.

"Sam, be nice," Gabe scolded him. Zora was the same woman in the angel's dream. _She's your_ _future_ _wife,_ the angel thought to himself. The Winchester just looked at her, but it was not an endearing look. The trickster sighed, "Oh well, so anyway you said you're a researcher?"

"Yeah," Zora smiled, obviously glad that Gabriel's still interested in her, "I research about a lot of things. I am actually writing a novel about it."

"What's the novel about?"

"Angels," she smiled.

"Really?" the Loki in him grinned, obviously touchy about the subject, "I can help if you want?"

"Really, you'd really do that?" Zora's eyes twinkled. As her eyes twinkled Sam's glare became more intense.

"Yeah," Gabriel almost forgot why he talked to her, "But, Sam's more of a researcher than I am. He's really good, saved my life a bunch of times."

It was when Zora glared back at Sam. _Who was this Sam anyway?_ Why did this gorgeous man with Honey-whiskey eyes kept on insisting that there's something amazing about him? He's tall, cute, but, he's not her type. Her type? Now that's Gabriel. Whom she obviously thinks she can bed or even date if _this_ Sam is not clinging onto him like a snake.

The tension in the air was thick, and the archangel only hoped that it was a good sort of tension… like they'll begin liking each other after a few moments. He'd read Sam's mind but, he's tied to a promise of giving that beautiful brain of his moose some privacy. So he settled with reading Zora's. He blushed at the flattery that she thinks he's hot but, that's not all in there. She absolutely despises Sammy. He turned his head to the hunter's and the boy smirked while he's having a staring battle with the woman.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sam agreed, trying to be kinder to the woman, even if it was only a façade. He clung closer to his boyfriend, to make the woman more envious than she already is. It was obvious that she was eyeing the angel, and Sammy would not let that her take him, "I'm quite skilful."

 _"Sam,"_ Gabriel whispered. It was supposed to be a warning, but the human misunderstood it and moved his lips closer to the archangel's neck.

"That's great, so what do you do Gabriel?" Zora changed the subject even before Sam could touch his lips on Gabe's skin.

"Oh, I uh… I'm nothing special."

"He's a soldier back in the days," Sam provided, eyes hooded, "I mean he still is."

"Soldier?" she was intrigued but, decided that the staring battle with this _Sam_ wasn't worth it so she turned to Gabriel's, "You served the army?"

"I'm sort of retired," the angel chuckled, pinching his belly, "But, if the world requires my services then I shall serve once again."

"That's amazing," she sighed, "What about now?"

"I uh…" Gabriel thought for a moment, "I'm a hunter? Yeah, I hunt things."

"Things? You mean animals?"

"Not the same thing but, yeah. Sam is too. It's their family business and I kinda forced myself to join."

"You owe him a lot this Sam guy?" Zora finally took notice of the giant man next to her desires.

 _"You do don't you?"_ Sam whispered in his ear, and it brought chills at the very tips of his skin.

"You could say that," Gabe sighed nervously, _Is this why I wasn't created as a cupid? This was supposed to be a match-making session._ Why is Sammy still so into him? Zora's pretty, she's a researcher so basically they'll get along. She's into mythology so she can help them hunt. _Why isn't this working?_ Should he leave?

Everything wasn't going well, but everything definitely went downhill when he felt someone suck on his neck sending quite an electric feeling to his nerves, his quick response was nothing else, but to moan. This is was _certainly_ more public than the parking lot. "Damn it, Sam."

 _"Mine,"_ Sam growled licking the spot he had marked.

 _"Fuck, baby,"_ Gabe felt himself lower his defences that he needed to lean against the hunter's chest. He felt the human's most sinful lips curve into a smile, ghosting over his forehead. It felt like Sammy just won a war nobody dared to even talk about. He knew what war it was right after the effects of Sam's actions washed off of him. "Where's Zora?"

"She left," Sam chuckled, and he was very proud of it.

"You… Did you just-"

"She wants to take you home, I'm not gonna let that happen."

* * *

Zora stood up as soon as she heard Gabriel moan that he belongs to that guy. _That guy!_ "Whatever his name was," she grunted as she walked in the streets. It didn't bother her that she's hitting almost anyone with her shoulder as she walked. She didn't mind the 'Hey watch it' or the 'Bitch' they shout at her.

 _I'm doomed to remain single forever,_ she groaned as she stopped in front of a boutique with gorgeous dresses on display. She sighed, hoping that shopping will help her feel better. The bell rang as she entered. She took about five dresses from the first rack she saw, before walking straight to the fitting room, ignoring the 2-item-only rule on the door. She picked the dress she liked best, tried it on and then turned to see her reflection in the mirror. What she saw made her scream.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" a saleswoman knocked,

When she turned to look at the mirror again she saw normal herself. "Yeah," she sighed.

She quickly took her bag, paid for the dress and stormed out of the place not caring about the itchy tag on her back. _I'm must be going crazy,_ she thought as she stomped away. One thing's for sure, she's not going to look at her reflection for a while.

* * *

Dean can't believe that even in his adulthood he'd feel like a kid. A taller figure in front of a smaller one arguing in the kitchen, and he was in the middle, watching it all happen. He was just sitting there just eating some pie when it all started, and now Bingo jumped to his lap whimpering. He had to pat and scratch the dog's ear to calm him down.

"I don't get why you're so mad at me?" Sam questioned.

"I can't believe you were that rude to her!" Gabriel spat back.

"She was hitting on you, what do you want me to do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe be a bit civilised?"

"I was! I didn't yell at her to fuck off, I just showed her that you belong to me."

"It was a public place, Sam."

"Fine," the young hunter saw his point, "What's your excuse with flirting with her then?"

The older Winchester has been looking at them back and forth like their words were nothing but a tennis ball bouncing from court to court. Dean's mind was going, _Ohhh,_ when apparently Sam was able to smash the ball and Gabriel missed his receive _._

"I wasn't flirting-"

"Oh really?" Sammy crossed his arms, "The way I saw it. I walked by, sat next to you, and you still talked to her like it was nothing. You could've introduced me as your boyfriend."

"I wanted her to think that-"

"That what? You're single? Is that it?"

"Yes, and-"

Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for a reply or even a snarky remark from the trickster. "That's what I thought," he said before retreating to his room, "If you got something to add you know where to find me."

Bingo followed him and shot a side glare at his angel friend. _"Nice going, pal."_ He growled.

 _"Fine!"_ Gabe shouted at him but, they were long gone.

"You wanted to cheat _on my brother_?" Dean clarified, he's usually the 'shoot now, ask questions later' kind of guy but, if he killed the archangel there and there he knew that Sam wouldn't forgive him.

"I wanted to take her home," Gabriel sighed seating next to him.

"You wanted to have a threesome with her?" the man was both shocked and confused. _Man, who knew angels were that adventurous?_

The angel laughed, "No, I mean if Sam like threesomes, sure. But that wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I saw her in my dream last night," the trickster started and Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Zora, the woman I was talking with, was in my dream last night. It was so specific and laid out that it got me thinking that perhaps it's was prophecy."

"What made you think that?"

"In my dream she's married to Sam." Gabe provided. _And_ _she was also very pregnant._

"It's just a dream. In case you forgot you're not a prophet, you're also not like what Sam was before when he used to get random visions. What the hell made you think that shit's a prophecy?"

"I know where you're getting at," he stated, "To be honest with you, I wasn't so sure at first as well, but when I saw her in the park. It made me think why she'd be there. Cupids were sort of the same, if they had a vision or whatever weird imagination they have, even if it was against heavens orders, they'd act on it, thinking it was a sign from dad." His expression changed bitterly, "I figured with my condition barely improving I've sunk into the role of a cupid, acting on impulse that I should pair Sam with her. I should really consider myself lucky that perhaps I'm not dead yet but, I don't."

"You're crazy. You love Sam don't you?" Dean asked, and Gabriel nodded, "Then why on Earth are you pushing him away?"

"I'm scared, no. I'm terrified that he'll end up alone someday, especially if I don't live long."

"You're worrying about him?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"God, who knew you're such a sap?" Dean teased, he's actually glad that Sam was in good hands.

"No one does," Gabriel said, "So shut your mouth if you don't want it to be stitched together."

"I could write it down."

"I'll cut your hands off."

"Then people will start asking 'Why are you walking around with no hands?'" Dean grinned, a bit deja-vu but, he added some seriousness to his joke, "As far as I know, no one who's stubborn enough will stay dead. If you really love him you'll let him cherish your time together. If Sammy and this girl are really meant to be, some random cupid will probably have a vision in the future. Look man, if you're worried that Sam will be heartbroken in the end, you don't have to. I promised you I won't let him do anything stupid, right? I'll always be by his side. Bingo too, and if I have to drag Cas into this I will. The least you can do is leave Sammy with memories that he'll never forget. You know, the ones that'll make you smile when you're just going on about your day, that kind of stuff. That way you're also making sure that the people you're leaving behind are well and good."

"Wow," Gabriel's eyes had to blink twice, "That couldn't have been from your filthy cakehole."

"What? I can be profound with words."

"I highly doubt it," the trickster joked, "Are you sure you're okay?" He leaned and his hand reached for Dean's forehead, and the hunter tried to shove him away, "No, Dean stop. I need to take your temperature! You're so not yourself right now."

"Keep your filthy hands off of me!" Dean protested, _What is it with angels and their finger thermometers?_

But with all seriousness, Gabriel was thankful that the hunter had said the right words. All that's left is to apologize to Sam especially now that Dean had finally threatened to shoot him in the face. As much as he's sure that a bullet wouldn't harm him, he wouldn't risk it with his grace being a pathetic piece of crap.

* * *

Sam really wanted to wait for Gabriel to man up and apologize, but when his phone rang it suddenly became a different story. The cheesy unforgivable tune of _Asia's Heat of the Moment_ , almost startled Bingo but knowing that familiar tune, the dog just returned to his previous position and that was sleeping on Sammy's lap.

"Uhm, H-hello?" the hunter tested the number was unfamiliar to him, and a few days after his boyfriend's return his phone became shared property (and yes, Gabriel was able to beat Sam's high scores in Candy Crush).

 _"Gabriel? Hi, uhm, I need your help,"_ a woman panted, _"You said, you hunt things. You see… I feel like something's following me-_ oh no, God _\- Send help please! I'm so scared!"_

"Where are you?" was all that Sam can ask.

 _"The newly opened coffee shop in the hotel downtown, I don't really know the name. I panicked and just went in, and I don't want to leave. I'm terrified."_

"It's okay," the man assured, "I'll find you. Just stay put."

Then the line just went dead.

He slowly removed the terrier from his lap, "Bingo, I have to leave." He didn't feel comfortable at all; just looking at the dog's puppy eyes brought him so much guilt. "Sorry, buddy. I'll make it up to you later." Sam then quickly turned his back, and left. He walked to the nearest bit of civilization, hitched a ride downtown and started from there.

* * *

The trickster left Dean alone and walked to the room where his precious human had taken refuge. With a sigh and a light knock on the door, he waited for Sam to face him.

"Sam?" he voiced out to the door. There was nothing, but silence on the other side. The noiseless background was a tad bit suspicious, so he had to open the door, "Sammy? You in here, baby?" He saw no one but, Bingo sleeping soundly on the bed. He had to wake the puppy up, "Where's Sam?"

 _"He's out on a walk,"_ B yawned, doing the downward dog yoga pose as he stretched, _"His cellphone rang and he answered it."_

Gabriel quickly searched the room for the phone, "Where is it?"

 _"He took it with him,"_ Bingo barked, still not alarmed at all by the situation, _"He'll be fine. You go on walks before."_

"Yeah well remember that one time I didn't come back?"

 _"Yeah, well… You're not Sam,"_ the dog glared, obviously still pissed that he's been left in a pound. He would've been in death row if he hasn't been charmed by one of Gabriel's unspoken spells. It hurts to loose so many friends he only shortly gained.

"Right…" Gabe sighed, before sitting next to his friend, "Sorry 'bout that."

 _"Just bring him home."_

* * *

"He's probably just out for a drink," Dean suggested.

"He's gone," Gabriel explained, "Bingo said that someone had called him and he left."

"Fine, fine. To ease your giddy lovesick ass I'll help you look for him." Dean rolled his eyes, and took Sam's laptop. He tried to figure out the computer's password which was a bit difficult since Sammy had the habit of changing it every month. When he was successful, he opened the GPS Tracker application, and typed in Sam's latest phone number before hitting enter. The app then proceeded to load, and the annoying snake that goes in circles taunted them as the map of Lebanon, Kansas began to appear portion by portion. "See? There's nothing to worry about he didn't end up in Oz."

Once the whole map had loaded, a red dot with Sam's number blinked. "Where's that?"

"It looks like that hotel downtown, what about it? He's not cheating is he?"

"I don't think so. I need a ride."

"I'm not your chauffeur," Dean complained.

Gabe had to sigh, "Fine, give me the keys then, but if your mystery machine gets dented, that's all on you mister."

That made the hunter to say, "Alright, alright. I don't even know what Sam saw in you."

* * *

With a couple of minutes of walking around from he was dropped off, he finally arrived at the café. He took a deep breath before walking inside. He looked around for a woman (like the voice had suggested) and saw the girl from the park sitting at the corner hands trembling around a hot cup of coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in an annoyed whisper, trying her best not to make eye-contact with anyone else.

"I came as soon as you called. Is everything alright?"

"No, no everything's _not_ fine!" she sobbed, "Where's Gabriel?"

"Oh uhm… He's got something to take care of. The line you called was strictly for work."

Zora seemed to calm down a bit, "It wasn't a private line?"

"Uh," Sam was tempted to say that it was (and that it was his), but decided not to, "No, sorry, no it wasn't."

The woman sighed, and Sammy had to ask, "What's up?"

"I can't-"

"Can't?"

"He told me not to talk to you," she says glancing at the window. It made Sam do the same, but he saw no one there.

"He? There's no one there."

"He wants me to talk to Gabriel. Just Gabriel."

"He? Who's _he?_ I can assure you, I can protect you."

She looked at him, to see if he was sincere, and he was. "How can you? You're just human, while he's- he's something else." She almost choked another sob; she was definitely terrified of _this_ something else.

"Well, it's better to face him with me than you facing him on your own."

At first she seemed quiet, doing nothing but stare at her reflection on the pool of hot cappuccino. It was as if she was analyzing whether or not it is wise to trust this man in front of her. The very man she wanted to get out of the picture so that she and Gabriel can run off to the sunset while holding each other's hands. _Oh what a perfect ending,_ her reflection suggested.

"It's my cousin, Nick. At first I didn't think it was him but, I'm sure since we were inseparable. We were best friends. I watched him get married to his wife, Sarah. Then after a few years they had a baby. They were so happy… Until one night he called me, panicking about how a criminal got in their house and killed his family. He cried while the sirens rang. It was horrible. Everyone we know came to the funeral, friends, family."

She paused to take sip, "He was so broken. We told him to leave the house so that he'll be able to move on but, he didn't. He left everything the way it was. Even the nursery was untouched. When I was visiting to check if he's at least eating, he wasn't there. We told the police about it. We reported him missing. They investigated his phone, his credit card, anything that will point out to where he is. But he's nowhere to be found. Until there were some sightings, but we just can't pinpoint where he is. It's like he's all over the country."

Zora took a deep breath before continuing, "Then he was found dead in an abandoned apartment in Detroit. It was weird like he got burned and he was decaying. The police suggested it was foul play, and marked it case closed without even finding the people responsible. And it wasn't just that. Someone had to excavate his body when he got buried next to his wife and kid. It was so horrible."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Nick?" Sam questioned, he wasn't sure if he's someone he knows- "Do you- do you have a picture of him?"

Zora nodded, temporarily moving her fingers away from the cup to grab her phone. She asked the waitress that passed by for the wifi password, before opening the facebook app. She tapped on the search bar and typed her cousin's name. "This, that's him. He hasn't even opened his facebook since 2009."

 _Lucifer,_ Sam thought the moment he saw the blond man with a toothed grin on the woman's phone. His last post is about how happy he is because he and his wife were going to have a baby. "What did he told you?"

"He told me to talk to Gabriel."

"Before or after what happened in the park?"

"After. It was after I met Gabriel, every time I see my reflection it's Nick that I see."

"He speaks to you but, he's not actually physically there."

She nodded in agreement, "He speaks terribly a lot for someone who's not there. I think it's his ghost, telling me to find his body or I might just be going crazy."

"And talking to Gabriel will help you find his body how exactly?"

"I don't know. I just- I'm so scared."

Sam looked at her, and touched her hand to provide comfort. If Nick body is missing he could be out there. However, if he is walking freely in Nick's body, Lucifer wouldn't take the form of a mere reflection to taunt Zora. Something had happened to his Plan B meat suit, and the body he might be looking for wasn't even Nick's. Sam knew he walked right into a trap, and that he'll do whatever it takes to keep Gabriel safe.

* * *

While Dean looked for a parking spot, Gabe went inside the café and saw Sam hold Zora's hand. _Ouch,_ his head suggested, _This is what you wanted Gabriel, you should be happy._ But, he isn't. He shoved his shit-full thoughts away and took a deep breath just before he decided to walk their way. Gabriel cleared his throat, and it took their attention.

 _"Gabriel,"_ Sam breathed, and the human quickly took back his hand.

"Nice to know you're being friendly with each other," the trickster sounded pissed, and Sammy quickly stood up.

"Zora, excuse us for a moment," the hunter said and he quickly pulled his angel outside the shop, just near the window to keep an eye on Nick's cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned, clearly disappointed with Gabe's life choices.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Gabriel said with his arms crossed.

"She called me okay, you gave her my number. She's sounded distressed and I wanted to check if she's alright."

"Fine," Gabe sighed, "She's clearly fine now. Let's go."

"She's not fine."

"What are you saying?"

"She wanted to talk to you…"

Gabriel's was confused, "Right… 'cause she thinks I'm hot?"

"It has something to do with Lucifer."

"That's not possible. You guys made sure he stays in his cage. You mean to tell me that you lost your soul for nothing?"

Sam shook his head, "That's not the point. The point is, he's here, and he's hunting Zora."

"Why would he-" Gabriel stopped like a light bulb lit up above his head, "His cousin."

"Is she a good enough vessel? If she is we have to stop her from saying yes."

The archangel looked at the woman quickly, there's something about her that's different. Her hands weren't shaking anymore. And she wasn't avoiding the window anymore. In fact, she was facing it, and she waved at him, wearing a smile that was very familiar to him. Even with his grace so weak, he can tell who it was. " _Lucifer_ ," breathed, and quickly wrapped his hand around Sam's wrist.

"What?" the hunter asked, before turning his head to the direction of Nick's cousin. Before he can even agree (or disagree), Gabriel zapped them to the upper floors of the hotel.

"This is all my fault," Gabe said, his face gave away how extremely disappointed he was with himself.

"What're you saying? Of course it's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have met her in the park. I shouldn't-" he stopped when Sammy anchored his shoulders.

"What did you mean by that?"

"It's all my fault, Sam. I should've known that he was manipulating me the whole time. Damn it."

"Manipulating you?" the human questioned, "How is that even possible? As far as I know your brother only showed himself today. Something might've been happening in hell. It could be Crowley's fault."

"I-" Gabriel sighed, realizing that he's about to reveal something really personal, something that would make him feel even more vulnerable than he already was, "Since you found me, I've been having dreams- _nightmares._ And my brother, Lucifer, he was always there. He was there as himself, he was there pretending to be you, he was there as this slimey hag monster, and last night…" It came to him as he elaborated, "He was there as Zora. I can't believe I was so stupid. I lead him straight to his Plan C vessel." He can't believe he forgot that there are 26 letters in the alphabet. That's like 25 back up plans in case Sam didn't agree to his brother's demands.

"I thought your dream was about me?" Sam muttered. The human was shocked he even worded it out. It wasn't like he was jealous.

"It was," the angel explained, "and she was there as your wife."

"You- you tried to play matchmaker?"

Gabriel shrugged, and gave him a small smile.

Sammy scoffed, "I'd never marry her."

"Then that just proves that I'd be a terrible cupid, and my father made the right decision in creating me as an archangel instead."

"Okay, how does that explain Lucifer getting to her?"

"He must've latched some of his grace to me like a parasite, when he stabbed me. It makes sense why I'm losing strength."

"You're like his horcrux, only he's getting your life force to make him stronger."

"Exactly!"

"You're having dreams about the devil, and you didn't bother telling me?"

"I-" Gabriel sighed, "I know. It was stupid of me. There shouldn't be any secrets between us, but I didn't want you to worry. You were already worrying on how you get to prolong my meaningless existence."

"It's my job to worry about you," Sam said, before planting a soft chaste kiss on the archangel's lips. He almost said _I love you_.

"Believe me, we have the same job."

People started screaming. Sam and Gabriel looked outside the window of the room they're in and saw that people were running from all direction. What was impressive is that someone was able to pull the fire alarm with all that happening around them.

 _"Come out, come out, little brother,"_ the voice echoed, and the whole place rumbled. It was a female voice but, it didn't make it any less scary.

"Call Dean," he advised Sam, "Tell him to-" Just as he was to provide further instructions, Sam's phone rang. The boy was hesitant to answer it knowing that Gabriel gave his number to the devil's new vessel but, seeing the caller ID, he was relieved that it was Dean.

 _"What the hell's happening? Where are you?"_

"Dean!" Sammy can't help but smile, it was comforting to hear a familiar voice in times of chaos, "Lucifer has a new vessel!"

 _"What? How?"_

"No time to explain, just get the people to safety. Gabriel and I are safe, don't worry." The hunter answered, careful in not giving away any locations, just in case this was Lucifer pretending to be Dean. He's seen Gabriel change his voice one time, there was no guarantee that Lucifer can't do the same.

 _"Gotcha! Just… what does Lucifer's vessel look like?"_

"She's a woman, wearing a white dress."

 _"Good to know that the woman looking at me isn't flirting with me-"_ someone had clashed against the hunter's body panicking to get away from the scary woman.

"Dean! Where are you?"

 _"Don't worry, Sammy. I'll be f-"_ And the line went dead.

"Damn it!" the younger Winchester cursed.

* * *

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ Dean cursed when the mob of people ran through him and he dropped his phone down the drain. He ain't picking it up, Pennywise or no Pennywise. He ran with the herd of running people, going back to his car where he kept extra phones, in case of emergency like this one. He dialed Castiel's number. "Come on Cas, pick up!"

 _"Hello?"_

"Cas! You better come here quick, we uh- we need some back up. It's Lucifer!"

 _"I see, where are you?"_

The hunter said his exact location, and he wasn't disappointed when he turned around. _"Cas…"_

"I came as soon as possible-" The angel's hair was all over the place, his necktie askew, his trench coat was hanging from his shoulder.

 _That's weirdly sexy,_ Dean thought, _And oh my god inappropriate._ Lucifer's walking free and here he is barely keeping his knees from falling. "We need to help Sam and Gabriel," he said quickly cutting off Castiel's sentence short. He opened the impala's trunk to arm himself, and Cas walked to his side.

"Of course, but how can Lucifer be here?"

"I didn't really have the gist of the story, but long story short. Your brother's got a face transplant and a sex change all at the same day."

"I'm sorry?" Castiel's eyebrows knitted, and his head turned to the side. There are just some times where the Winchester's language use, confuse him, a lot. "Oh. Did you mean a new vessel?"

Dean looked at him, when he was done packing for the apocalypse, "Come on buddy. We've got work to do." He slammed the car's trunk and they were off to save the world. _Again._

* * *

Lucifer smiled as the long line of coffee patrons dispersed when she snapped the barista's neck with a wave of a hand. It felt like she just stepped on a busy line of working ants. While they ran like a couple of cowards she followed them out of the shop and picked a few people to explode with her magic, and they were turned to nothing but red mush. It was a lovely sight, but right now, she really wants to play with her younger brother. With a weak grace, the bastard's probably close.

She looked up to the building's high structure. She can still see all those people lounging about like they were on a vacation even with the fire alarm ringing. She smirked. "It's called a fire alarm you stupid apes!" she shouted as she raised her hands up to curse the hotel, and in an instant it caught on fire. Lucifer noticed the skin on her hands crack slowly as she used her power.

She's been in the cage too long, and even longer in her brother's vessel. Small space, but it was good enough to hide as she drained Gabriel of his power. Even in her new meat suit, she was deteriorating. Clearly, no vessel was as good as Sam.

She sighed, massaging the back of her hands. "Where the hell are you Gabriel? Are you willing to watch all these people die? _I thought you were on their side?"_

* * *

Sam heard the echo of Zora's voice through the halls, and it made him look at Gabriel, "You can't be serious." All the warding they painted on the walls will go to waste, once his stubborn angel boyfriend decided to leave the room.

"What?"

"You can't go out there. You know what will happen."

"I just can't stand here and do nothing Sam. All those people are dying because of me."

"I can't lose you," Sammy gave the archangel the puppy eyes, his face looked slightly aged because of all the stress this day has to offer. He almost said _I love you_. The Norse god looked at him like he meant the world, combing back the stray strands of hair that was covering the Winchester's face. He was afraid to hear what the angel will have to say.

"You know you'll do the same," Gabe smiled bitterly.

Sam closed his eyes, to him, those very words sounded like goodbye. He sighed, before looking back at his angel, "I'll come with you."

The trickster nodded, he didn't even bother arguing. He knows that once Sam's mind has been made up, there's no changing it. Gabriel sighed, and counted to three. Aside from knowing Sammy well, he also knows the consequences of breaking any warding that's imprinted on the walls. He placed his hand on one of them, and wiped it off. Their location isn't much of a mystery to the devil anymore.

* * *

Lucifer saw Castiel and Dean running, obviously armed with angel killing devices. She zapped herself with them to the front door of Gabriel's location. "Hello boys," she smiled at the oblivious pair. She waved her hand and they both slammed against the doors ripping the thing off its hinges. She walked in casually, the high heeled shoes that clanked against the marbled floor weren't even bothering her. She had her hands at her sides like she was presenting herself. "What do you think?" she asked.

While Dean helped Cas up, Gabriel quickly positioned himself in front of Sam. "You're not exactly my type," the trickster shrugged, arming himself with his blade.

"You know Gabriel, I thought I had you all figured out before but, I was wrong."

"Oh yeah? That's new. You never really admit you're wrong."

She chuckled holding onto her chest pretending to be hurt, while eyeing Sam. "The truth hurts. That was _before_ I was in your head. If father could read your mind, you wouldn't be an archangel."

"I guess we weren't so different then." Gabe said before looking at Dean and his trenchcoated brother, "Boys, take him away from here." He said pertaining to Sam, he look at Dean's green eyes, "Take care of him." Sam shouted his protests, but he was silenced once Castiel zapped them out there.

"For a guy this time, I'm surprised," Lucifer noted.

"Awww, I thought you like surprises?"

"We don't have to do this. You can still join me."

"To what? Destroy what father created? I'd rather not. I don't want to be grounded when he comes back."

"You actually think he'll come home?" Lucifer laughed, stepping forward, "You're so naïve. If he had every intention to come home he would have eons ago."

"He's probably just taking the Hobbits to Isengard, running a blog, starting a career as a youtuber. I know he'll come home because I did," Gabriel smirked, walking a few steps back, "Hell! He probably is lounging at home right now."

"Heaven? Don't make me laugh. You didn't even set foot there."

"Home isn't a place, Lucifer."

"Ah, home is where the heart is huh?"

Gabe smiled, "Yeah what would you know about hearts am I right?"

Lucifer looked at him, "You can't win against me, brother. You've tried before. What makes you think that this time you'll live?"

"I learned a lot."

"I was in your head the whole time. All you learned is to become sentimental."

Without thinking much of it, the younger archangel charged forward. Lucifer tried to jump out of the way but, she wasn't fast enough. Gabe was successful in slicing his sister's cheek, with an annoying smile he said to her, _"I wasn't the same person I was a minute ago."_

"That was a big mistake," Lucifer growled. It was at that moment that she decided that her brother wasn't worth negotiating with, that her brother wasn't vital to any of her goals anymore. Now that he's served his purpose: give her a decent vessel. It won't be difficult to kill him again. She raised her heeled foot and kicked her brother towards the wall. The wall crumbled behind the trickster, but he quickly stood up, obviously ready to fight again. "How long do you think you'll last?" she asked him.

Gabriel grinned, realizing what his sister had said sounded like an innuendo to him. "I'd rather not have _that_ conversation with you. If you know what I mean." He went in for a punch, as much as he didn't want to hurt the girl he accidentally dragged into this. It was too late for that. He hit her on the nose, and Lucifer quickly recovered by striking him back. Gabriel almost fell, but he took it to his advantage. He grabbed a brick and clobbered her with it. The force he exerted threw her to the room's veranda. It took everything in his power to not pat himself in the back, _Good job me!_

Her knees were scrapped but, she showed no difficulty in getting up. She cracked her neck and she was obviously pissed. "You little worm!" she shouted, as she stomped towards him. She grabbed him by the collar so suddenly that Gabriel's blade fell out of his hand. She shoved him to the hotel's mini-fridge making sure he hits his head, and then she threw him at the TV that was hanging on one wall.

"You actually think that Sam cares about you?" she lashed at him, picking up the sofa and throwing it at him. "Sam only acts like he cares because you're a great fuck! He only acts like he worries about you because he promised you that he'll help you get better! He doesn't give a rat's ass about someone as useless as you, Gabriel. You're weak, and pathetic. You have no right to be called an archangel. You no longer have a place in heaven. Not even dad will come save you now."

Gabriel was wrecked, his face was bleeding and he was sure his vessel had lost a few molars. He shoved the furniture off of him, as he listened to his sister's demoting speech. He wondered if what she was saying was true. He wondered if those were Zora's words too. He wondered about a lot of things, but there was no time for that. All he needed to do right now is have faith that Sam was the entire opposite of what the Devil had said. He stood up, spitting a tooth out. "Are you done?" he asked her, before his eyes widened.

She stopped, suddenly feeling another presence behind her but, she reacted too late. She had a blade to her throat. "For the record, I care about Gabriel. The fact that he's great in bed was just an added bonus," the man behind her said.

 _"Sam,"_ she said so calmly it would make you think if she even had a blade against her throat, "How nice of you to join the party."

Gabe didn't like her tone, Sam shouldn't be here. He specifically told Dean and Cas to get him out of there. "Sam, get out of here now," he ordered his boyfriend, and somehow Lucifer had found something funny on what he had said.

"I'm not leaving you," he said over Lucifer's laughs.

With an accelerated heart beat and sweaty palms, Gabriel's lungs decided to do their work the wrong way around. He tried inhaling more air but, instead he felt like someone was choking him while sitting on his chest simultaneously. For some reason he felt like he was back in his small part of perdition, it didn't felt like everything was real. _What the fuck's happening?_ He thought as he looked at Sam, even Lucifer was looking at him. "What did you do?" he asked her, as he felt like he was losing control of his own vessel.

"Nothing," she answered slyly.

"Babe, are you-" the human considered letting go of his captive to check up on his angel but, everything on his boyfriend's face told him not to.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Lucifer looked back and forth to her captor and then her brother. She smiled, knowing very well that while they're preoccupied with their little thing, it was her opportunity to do something good. And by good, it meant something absolutely terrible. She butted the back of her head against Sam's jaw and the Winchester let her go, leaving only a graze on her skin. Before the hunter could even think of attacking her, she waved her hand and pushed him against the wall.

"Oh brother," she told Gabriel, "Now would be the right time to say good bye."

 _"What?"_ They both said almost at the same time. It was too late to say anything further, the devil have waved her hand and threw Sam out of the veranda and into the streets below, letting gravity do all the work.

The trickster came back to his senses and quickly jumped after his human. They met mid-air, and Gabriel embraced the man tight. He commanded his wings but they were too useless to fly. So, he adjusted all six of them to shift the direction of their fall. Gabe and Sam's positions were interchanged, so that it was the angel that will face impact. He looked at Sammy, and the boy's eyes were closed. That was good… at least he didn't have to see the look of pain on Gabriel's face.

Gabriel hit the asphalt, and groaned. His wings were bent, and if he were in perfect shape they would've been a good shield. His vessel's bones broke, he was sure of it. That might take a while before he can stand up again but, he pushed Sam's hair back to look at him. He placed a hand on the human's forehead and assessed him. There was nothing too serious, just a few scratches. _Thank dad,_ Gabe prayed but, still he used a bit of his grace to heal Sammy.

"Gabriel!" Sam exclaimed, holding onto him when he realized what the trickster have done.

"Easy," the angel groaned, "I have a few broken bones. I might've punctured a lung, I'm not sure. I'll have to check."

The hunter realized that he was still on top of him, and quickly moved to his side, making sure to avoid stepping on any critical body parts (like wings, chest, anything that suggests broken). "What were you thinking? Why would you jump after me?" he asked.

"The world would be ten times darker if you weren't here. This world needs you." Sam was about to say something but, Gabriel held his hand. It seemed to shut the hunter up, so the archangel continued his monologue, "I won't even know what to do with it if you're gone."

The Winchester looked at their hands, the way they were intertwined felt so right. Right now, they were on the asphalt, it was the battlefield of another apocalypse. This was neither the place, nor the time to feel like this. They have a world to save, a world that would mean nothing if they lost one another. Sam's eyes met his angel's. He leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead before whispering, _"I love you."_

 _What?_ The angel thought, he was sure he didn't heard that right. But he did hear it right. "Gosh Sam," Gabriel smirks, but his cheeks blushing, "Are you taking pity on me? Is it because I'm dying?"

"No," Sam chuckles, "It's because it's true."

"You never said that to me before."

"That's because I wasn't sure before."

"I like hearing it," he hummed as he closed his eyes. He felt contented. They were just holding hands when Sam said it to him. The Earth-shattering kisses, and the hotter-than-porn love scenes that the media had fed the public will never amount to this. _Oh dad, I'm such a sap,_ he thinks.

"Well, you'll only hear it once if you don't get the fuck up again."

The angel laughed, and his bones cracked a bit more as he did, "That's one way to motivate me." He'd like to hear it once more. Heck a couple more times, a hundred, thousands more, _No-_ an infinity of those. With newly found strength, he instructed his grace to repair his vessel faster, and it obeyed him. He stood up slowly, Sam was assisting him, not letting go. Gabriel's wings were wrecked but, they'll heal. Right now, he's strictly not going airplane mode for a while. He folded them behind his back and looked expectantly at Sammy, "Well?"

"Good, now kick your brother's butt," Sam smiled, before correcting himself, "Sister. Whatever. I have a plan."

* * *

"Brother, don't make me do this," Lucifer said to his brother's clone. This was their showdown in the Elysian Fields hotel.

"No one makes us do anything," Gabriel reasoned. Lucifer saw his brother's points, and he can read right through him. He can feel a presence behind him.

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." He said, giving his brother the last chance to change his mind and join him. A chance that was thrown out the window as his brother charged him from behind.

He quickly turned his body around and grabbed his brother's arm. He stabbed Gabriel with the very weapon the trickster had planned to use against him. _"Here,"_ he whispered, before glancing back at the clone as it disintegrated into the air. The sword wasn't deep inside Gabe's chest just in case he had it all wrong. After all it was a fifty-fifty percent chance. However, seeing the clone vanish into thin air confirmed that he was indeed correct.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother," he said before jerking the blade deeper into his brother's chest. Gabriel looked betrayed as he gasped for air, obviously not wanting it to end this way. He shared Lucifer's thoughts on that. No one but, the puny gods should've died. His brother's grace exploded. His vessel fell to the ground, and his wings were imprinted on the floor.

Lucifer let out soft sobs but, he didn't let tears fall. If he had to choose he wouldn't kill this brother. He took one last glance at Gabriel before deciding to leave. That is until an idea struck him. He walked closer to his brother, and knelt beside him. The younger archangel's death didn't have to go to waste.

He picked up his brother's limp body and placed it on the table. He'll have to gather some supplies to resurrect him, he is after all not his father.

* * *

Lucifer glanced down the street, and saw that her brother was still in one piece. She witnessed what Sam might consider a confession, and she immediately gazed her eyes heavenward. _"Ugh, love,"_ obvious disgust rolled off her tongue so easily. She held her own blade and zapped herself to where they are.

It was no surprise that Gabriel placed himself between Sam and Lucifer. "Go Sam, go!" Gabe shouted once his own blade was in his hand. He charged his sister, giving the hunter a headstart while their unfinished fight from earlier started again. Sam ran and never looked back.

"Zora," Gabriel exclaimed when he got the chance. If there's a slim chance that he can save her, he's willing to risk it.

"She's locked up," his sister shouted, not hesitating to butt their heads together, and the younger angel fell back onto the asphalt. "She's happily tucked away in her little fantasy world." Her grip on her blade tightened as she watched her brother groan.

Gabriel swore he saw stars ten thousand light-years away when he hit the asphalt. Not that he can't see that far on command, but he unwillingly saw them twinkling back at him. His vision returned only to Earth when he heard the clank of Lucifer's heels as she was about to stab him.

A quick hand grabbed her arm. She turned to the person who stopped her, and saw that it was another image of Gabriel. It smiled to her. _"Amateur hocus pocus,"_ it taunted her with the very words she used on her brother in the Elysian Fields Hotel, and sent her blade flying out of her hand. Before she can even fight him, the real Gabriel held onto her.

* * *

Dean looked for an abandoned place to set up, while Cas went to Jerusalem to get some holy oil (apparently the impala's trunk is running low on it). It didn't take them long, and they both ended up in an abandoned donut shop in the corner street. No one even goes there anymore, and the places near it were as isolated. It would be hard to believe that it's only a couple minute walk from the hotel. It was dusty, and Castiel blasted the wood hammered to its door to avoid trespassers like them from making havoc.

"Do you think this will work?" the human coughed as they went in.

"It has to," Castiel said, and he watched Dean move the chairs and tables to the side of the room. When the hunter was done, Cas walked to the center and poured the oil on black and white tiles. He made sure that it was a circle, while Dean took the supplies out of his duffel bag, placed them on the table, and started working.

The mortal man was making promises to himself as he arranged the ingredients, _If this works, I'll definitely ask Cas out on a date. Nothing fancy, just a diner. Cas loves burgers. Maybe after that, we could go to a bee farm. I could just watch him watch the bees._ He was so busy with his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Castiel was already next to him, taking up whatever personal space is left.

"Dean?" the seraph asked, eyeing the ingredients on the table.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked, licking his lips.

"You're doing it wrong."

Dean sat on a chair pouting, while Castiel did the necessary measures himself, zapping in and out of the building whenever he encounters a certain thing that's not in the Winchester's duffel bag. "I can do it, you know," the human said, flicking the lighter in his hand, on and off. He looked like he had been given timeout by his kindergarten teacher.

"I know," Cas' eyes were kind, "Your mind however, seemed pre-occupied."

"You can read my mind?" the Winchester questioned, quickly covering his head with his free hand. The sudden movement made Castiel smile, almost a laugh and his eyes sparkled. Dean sighed at the sight.

"Of course not."

Their staring contest was interrupted when Sam came in panting. Without a word, Castiel handed the younger Winchester a piece of paper. In it was a spell, so that they would be able to talk to Zora. Save her and somehow, get her to say no, and then expel Lucifer. They would have to worry about the devil later, in case he decided to switch vessels.

Gabriel zapped himself and his sister in the middle of the holy oil circle moments later. The younger archangel quickly shouted, _"Now!"_ at Dean before jumping away from the devil, rolling on the dusty black and white tiles. The human turned the lighter on and dropped it on the oil, and the flames went up trapping Lucifer inside.

"Really?" she smirked, "This is your clever plan?"

No one dared to answer her. No one dared to break the silence, expect the crackling of the fire. So she sighed and walked back and forth inside the small space that they locked her up in. "Do you actually think you'll stop me with this?"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Dean growled.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" she giggled, and Castiel hated her, she was flirting with Dean (it was not necessary). "That's really sweet of you Dean but, we all know that this won't hold me for long."

Gabriel muttered something, and Sam nodded. Staring at the piece of paper, Sammy chanted the spell and Lucifer's new vessel began shaking. She looked like a malfunctioning battery-operated robot, then she stopped. She looked lost, one second she was in the coffee shop, now she's inside a circle of fire surrounded by men she barely knew. "What's going on?"

The archangel decided to speak, "This is going to sound weird, but you've been possessed by the devil. We're trying to save you."

"So Nick? He's-"

"Yes," Gabe nodded.

"Trying?"

"Only you have the power to expel him," Gabriel explained, "You have to say no. You have to claim your own body."

She looked around, and saw Sam, watching her. The teasing look on his face is gone. He wasn't claiming Gabriel as his own. His face actually said he wanted to save her. "So hunting huh?" she addressed both of them. The trickster nodded, shy smile on his face.

"We don't have much time, Zora." Sammy said, worried. Worried she won't make it. It was no wonder Gabriel liked him best. To him, it didn't matter if Zora wanted Gabriel, not like her. She didn't deserve to be saved. Her unfinished novel about angels should stay unfinished. After that thought she lost control, she knew she has. Her vision blurred into black and she came back to a place in her mind. The first ever book-launch she ever attended. The author signed on the book she bought, ' _Keep writing.'_ She decided she wouldn't.

Lucifer was back in control, "So that was your plan? You know Gabriel… It was wrong that you even flirted with her. She always set her mind to marry someone named after an angel." She chuckled, "It was kind of funny, her stupid inaccurate novel. She has plans when it becomes a best seller."

"Shut up," Gabriel's voice boomed across the room, the fire on the ground flickered, and even Castiel worried about it going off.

"This spell won't hold me long little bro," she said smiling, "We all know that."

With a sigh, a quick stupid plan came to Gabriel. He took his chance. He walked closer to his sister. "No one said anything about it being one spell," he said before looking at Castiel who was still holding the holy oil fresh from Jerusalem.

Sam looked at him, worried- Dead worried. He didn't like the silent agreement between the angels. The way Cas just nodded at whatever stupid plan Gabriel had in mind, especially when Castiel moved towards the archangel. Like lightning, the stupid idea struck him. _"No!"_ he almost sobbed, running towards his boyfriend, but Dean held him back as Castiel poured the last bit of holy oil to the ground, enclosing the other circle and Gabe within. "Please. We can think of something else. Not this. There's something else that we can do!"

Gabriel didn't look back. His body trembled when he heard Sam's protests. The way Sam pleaded, saying that there's got to be another way. Sammy's voice was like a siren's song. He wanted to believe that there has to be another way. Just like when he believed that he loves him. Sam Winchester loves him, and of course the archangel loves him back- _Far too much._

The flame enclosing Lucifer started to die down. He can see the smile and the glint of chance in her eyes. This was it. Gabriel moved the fire (barely the size of a ballpen cap) to the new circle Castiel had poured. The element quickly drank the oil it can touch. "Only one of us lives," Gabriel said, arming himself with a blade, "I'm not going to let that one be you."

The devil smiled, "We'll have to see."

They fought again, more ferociously this time. Caged in a smaller battleground, only one can win. Lucifer dodged every attack. Gabriel missed her only by an inch. He kept talking, hoping that he will get through Zora. His sister laughed, mocking every atom in him, "This is your problem. You have too much heart." Distracted by her words, she got him by his armed wrist, "Humans made you soft." Knowing where this could lead he dropped his weapon to the ground.

"See? You're pathetic. Caring will only get you too far. You've turned into them," she eyed Sam and Dean, "Flawed-" she punched him- "Weak," another punch landed on Gabriel perfect face, then she kicked him in the shins, and he groaned, falling to the floor. She didn't bother to hold him up. She let him cough blood, before picking up the blade that she decided would kill her brother for good. "You're just a simple little cockroach waiting to be stepped on. And believe me when I say…" she pulled him up. Hugging him from the back, turning him around so that Sam can see how she'll end his woeful excuse of a boyfriend. Her mouth rested against her brother's ear, Zora's heels giving her leverage, "I'm going to enjoy crushing both of you."

Sam wanted to move, he wanted to save Gabriel but, he can't. Dean's hold on him was too strong. He fought his brother with everything he's got. His everything wasn't enough. The younger archangel's honey-eyes were avoiding his gaze. He was almost too shy to be in this position in front of his hunter. He looked disgusting. The dirt on the floor were on his coat and pants; the bruises on his face; the blood that stained both his face and shirt; this was the most unimpressive state of Gabriel, Sammy had ever seen.

Lucifer raised her hand, blade shining from the fire. She stabbed her brother in the chest, her eyes not leaving Sam, enjoying the view of pain in the Winchester's eyes. Gabriel choked, his wound wasn't deep but she kept inching it deeper slowly. The devil made sure that he was still alive, to feel the pain, to hear the hunter's cries.

Dean wanted to move Sammy, make him look away. His brother stopped fighting him moments ago, but right now. Sam went limp, his tears landed on his older brother's wrist. It was painful to hear Sam like this. This was worse than Jess. This was worse than his dad shouting at him to run outside their old house. Sam kept crying out - pleading "Stop" & "No" as if it was his mantra. Dean can't save him this time. He whispered, _"I'm sorry,"_ over and over again to his brother unsure if Sammy can even hear him.

 _"Stop it!"_ Sam cried, " _I'll do anything. Just let him go."_

With the blade finally one-fourths in Gabriel's skin, she stopped to consider the generous offer, "Really now? _Anything?"_

The younger archangel looked at Sam, _"No, Sam. Don't."_ he gasped. Sammy's eyes never left him. He was watching him like this. He was in too much pain. Gabriel moved his hand slowly… wrapping his finger around his sister's hands. He muttered a silent apology to Zora as he calculated the amount of force he needed to make sure the blade reaches her too. He took one final breath and one last glance at Sam, before thrusting the blade inside his vessel. With luck, it reached Lucifer deeply enough, both archangels screamed. Their graces bathed the abandoned donut-shop in bright light.

Gabriel's last thoughts about Sam were… _I love you._


	9. Everybody Hurts

_Denial-_

He quickly pushed Dean away after the light died down. He ran to both archangels' body: Gabriel laid on top of Zora's- no Lucifer. Their wings were turned to ashes, as it formed a cross against the tiles. They were still inside the holy fire, and Sam didn't care if his jeans caught on fire. He checked his angel, looking for some kind of sign that he was alive. He felt the nose and mouth of Gabe's vessel for any suggestion that air is coming out. When there was none he quickly checked the neck, then both wrists for a pulse but, there was nothing. Even his tears stopped falling.

"You're not dead," he says to the corpse, "This isn't funny. Come on get up-"

 _"Sam,"_ Dean said in a soothing voice.

"No!" he shouted, hugging the once impressive archangel tighter, the blade buried in Gabriel's chest touched his arm. "He's still warm. He can't be dead." Dean took a step back, letting him mourn. While Castiel walked to the older hunter's side, and Sam saw their hands intertwine. He stared at Cas, "Do something," he pleaded the seraph, "Please Cas. I can't lose him."

"I'm sorry Sam," Castiel looked down, letting go of Dean's hand when he felt that it hurt too much for Sam to watch.

Sammy started shaking, looking around the room for someone to blame. Both Zora and Lucifer- lay there skirt burning, for being the reason Gabriel took his own life; Dean- for not letting him go, Sam believed he could've saved him if he was there; Cas- for agreeing with Gabe's oh so clever plan; then he saw himself in Gabriel's dead eyes. He blamed himself. Why not? He can no longer see the sun rising in the archangel's eyes… _no. He's not dead. He's just hiding like the last time._

Last time, he didn't see the body, all the proof they had is his porn CD. They didn't bother going back to the hotel, angels usually came for their dead and since that place was isolated human police probably wouldn't go there. Angels will come for Gabriel. They'll take him away, he wouldn't let them.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean patted his shoulder.

"He's not dead," Sam said as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay," his brother said like he believed him, but Sammy knows he doesn't.

"We're not burning him. We're burning her, but not Gabriel." he said, and Dean just agreed to his conditions so Sam continued, "We're burying him so he'll have a vessel." He's not sure if Gabriel's vessel has relatives that he could use but, in case he doesn't he'll keep this one in suitable shape. "He's not dead," he repeated, making sure he believes it.

* * *

 _Anger-_

A few weeks after that, he and Dean started hunting again. Castiel popped up less and less (saying someone's got to puppysit Bingo). He noticed it taking a toll on Dean's face. He knows what's going on between them, and he knows that Cas felt like Sammy blames him for what happened. He doesn't, Sam blames himself. If only he agreed to stop spoiling Bingo, Gabe didn't have to cool off. If Sammy did more research Gabriel's grace would've been as good as new. Sam kept thinking a hundred scenarios of what he would've done different to avoid that outcome, but no matter what he does… He can't bring back the sun shining through whiskey-colored eyes.

 _"Do you want to drive?"_ Dean asked, he always does in these past few days.

"No," Sam would always decline.

"Come on my leg's getting all cramped," it was a lie, they both know it was.

"You should pullover," the younger Winchester suggested, and the impala stopped at the side of an endless road.

"Come on, help a brother out," his brother grunted stepping out of the car and stretching his body out. But, Sammy didn't move. Dean glared at him from the rolled down window. "What princess? Get the fuck up and start driving."

"I told you," Sam sighed, "I don't want to."

"We'll get there faster-"

"Look Dean!" he shouted, "I appreciate what you're doing but, this- _this-_ is not helping!"

Dean took a deep breath, "Okay. What do you want to do? Are you sure you could hunt?" He was calm, he didn't butt Sammy's storm with an avalanche. "Because Sammy, we can just take a break. We can let all the other hunters take care of it."

Sam felt guilty, "I'm fine."

"Okay let's take a break," Dean decided.

"I said I was fine!"

"Saying it is not the same as feeling it, Sammy," the older Winchester said getting back in the car, and turning the car around. Dean turned the music up. _Metallica-_ in hopes that it would calm his little brother down the same way it does for him.

They went back to the bunker. Before they got there, Dean called another hunter to take care of the ghost in the South Dakota. She did a great job, turns out it was just a quick salt and burn case. Bingo was excited to see them back but, Sam wasn't.

"You good?" Dean questioned, even if he already knew the answer to that.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, patting the head of the Terrier.

"If you need anything we'd be in my room," he offered, before leaving him alone, Bingo followed Dean and they both disappeared to the older hunter's room.

Sammy was left by the stairs, and he looked at the table in the middle of the room. The map glowed, taunting him of the good things that happened there. He hated that table. So instead, he walked to the library. He decided that reading could help him calm down. He picked up a book, he didn't care what it was about. He started reading it. _Feathers-_ the book taunted, and he turned the page to another chapter. _Grace-_ another chapter. _The angel Gabriel said to Mary-_ he closed the book.

He felt heat rising up from the back of his neck, and he stood up. Taking a deep breath, as he threw the book against the wall, _"Fuck-"_ he muttered to himself. His voice cracked, and he covered his face with his hands. He hates this. He hates this so much. His knees collapsed to the floor, he blinked the tears away as he said a silent prayer to Gabriel- _Come home please. Come back to me._

* * *

 _Bargaining-_

After a delightful hunt (a good way to let some steam off), the young hunter found himself drinking in a bar. He was drunk when an idea hit him. He pulled out his phone, and Gabriel's glowing face smiled at him. He tapped the screen and the trickster's face was replaced with the keyboard. He typed in his password and called Crowley. The king of hell did not disappoint.

 _"Should I be flattered that you decided to drunk call me?"_ the demon answered his phone. His accent's clear through the receiver.

"I need to make a deal with you," Sammy slurred, playing with the drink in his hand. It was whiskey and it hurts that it makes him think about a certain archangel.

 _"Are you even listening to me? I said you're drunk Sam Winchester."_

"Yeah… I heard. I'm not stupid like you."

 _"You're such a flirt, Sam but, as tempting your deal is I'm going to decline."_

"What? You haven't even heard anything yet."

 _"I don't have to. You want your angel back, and you're going to offer whatever it is that you have. The colt, your soul, whatever you think is valuable. I don't care about any of those."_ The colt was indeed tempting, with a weapon like that in his hand. Crowley could do a lot of things he's not capable before. However, Hell's already a handful.

"Then wh-what is it that you want? I'll give it. I'll find a way."

 _"Pull yourself together!"_ Crowley sounded like he cared, but Dean probably gave him a head's up.

"I- I don't know how-"

 _"Then find out on your own! It's not my job to help you get back on your feet. Don't bother me or any of my demons. We're busy, and I'm raising hell."_

"Some of your demons probably would want to take my deal."

 _"Of course they would. Don't be stupid, you're Sam fucking Winchester. They'll be legends if they get to collect your soul. But listen to me, only God_ ," he breathed heavily, not believing that he's using the Lord's name, _"Can bring him back. Not me, not Cas."_

"That's because you haven't tried yet."

 _"I don't have to. I know so. Demons, angels, we don't have souls. When we die there is no heaven or hell for us we just vanish. Do you think your angel would appreciate this, you bargaining with the King of Hell no less?"_

"I don't kno-" Sam was cut off when the Crowley decided to pop up next to him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No, Sam. The answer's no," he said taking away the glass of whiskey from the hunter's hand. It was almost a sweet gesture, like Crowley cared about the moose. "I'm doing you a favour for not agreeing with any of your stupid damn plans."

"So I should thank you?" the Winchester scoffed, his vision blurring. There were two Crowleys now.

"Yes," Crowley sighed and Sam collapsed on his bed in the bunker.

The next day he got a long lecture from Dean saying that for a smart guy, that was a dumb move. The King of Hell ratted him out. He's not surprised. Sam sighed, he doesn't blame Dean. He looked to the sky, feeling numb, and said a silent prayer to Gabriel, _I'm so sorry._

* * *

 _Depression-_

Bingo was wrapped between Sam's arms, and they both lay on his bed looking at his phone swiping right to look at Gabe's selfies. Sure it would've been nicer if there was someone to share the bed with but, there isn't so they took up the whole space. It has been three months since Sammy's lost Gabriel. He's gone through the different stages of grief. He remembered exactly how he did it, and he knows hunting and alcohol helps him cope. They just finished a job, and why is he lying on the bed with an opened bottle of beer on the nightstand? Because there are moments that the bed calls him, drowning him in a wave of self-pity, in a sea of what-ifs- the Winchester eventually closed his eyes and felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Sam locked his phone and let go of Bingo, he opened a drawer and took out a gun. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. He turned on his laptop, opened a blank document and wrote what he wanted his final words to be. The dog nudged his arm, and stared at the screen as if he can read. B whimpered.

"Not now, Bingo," Sammy sighed, "I'm tired."

B immediately jumped, scratching on the closed door like crazy. He wanted out.

"Okay, fine," the human said, he stood up and opened the door for the terrier. He watched the dog run as if Dean called him for some treats. Sam just shook his head, and went back to bed. He stared at his half-finished note, his chest felt heavy as he reread every sentence. Somehow it doesn't feel complete, like he still has something to do, a greater purpose to fulfil, feeling that keeps on nagging him that _this_ can't be _it._

Sammy looked up and prayed desperately, _Gabe, save me from myself. Please._ But there was no reply like always. It was always just him and silence. The hunter can't help but, think that maybe Gabriel really won't come back. Maybe this time the archangel won't return to the land of the living? It doesn't matter. He already decided what to do. He grabbed his gun and looked ahead. The last thing he'd see is a pile of books and he's fine with that. Sam took a deep breath, his finger on the trigger. What made him drop the gun back to the bed is a knock on his door. He quickly ran to the door, and opened it wide.

 _"Gabriel?"_ Sam said, hoping that he wasn't wrong.

"Sorry," Dean apologized, "I'm still Dean."

 _"Oh,"_ the younger man sighed.

"Yeah," it was awkward, it always was, "So uhm, d'you wanna find us a case or are you in the-"

"I'm in the other part."

The older Winchester nodded, he didn't like that answer. Sam's mourning took a lot out of both of them, and Dean didn't complain. He knows Sam would do the same if he were ever placed in the same position- _Hopefully_. "Alright, but don't lock yourself in here, at least get out in the library or the kitchen where I can see you. Locking yourself up in this room is not the answer."

Sammy looked at him weakly, "Thanks."

"And your hair looks like a bird's nest," Dean pointed out, "Get combing if you don't want me to cut it."

"My hair's fine," Sam defended, but he straightened it with his hand nonetheless. He looked back at his opened laptop before closing the door behind him. Sammy followed his brother to the kitchen. He was lucky that Dean was related to him, the Winchester make sure he eats whenever he forgets to. One time, Dean swallowed broccoli just so Sam would eat with him. Maybe there's still a reason to keep going.

"Coffee?" the older hunter asked offering him a cup, and he took it. Coffee always warms his stomach, and if he's lucky sometimes even his heart. "So what's today's agenda?" Dean asked.

"I'll probably catch up with reading."

"You're weird," Dean smiled, "Are you picking up a book?"

"Yeah, could you- could you drive me?" he asked almost too shy to ask too much of his brother.

"Sure."

After breakfast, they headed to the bookstore. Dean browsed the comic book section, while Sam told the bookseller about his inquiry on the book series he wanted to read. The bookseller told him that the order just arrived yesterday and that they were still at the back. Sammy smiled telling the man that he'll wait.

While waiting, he decided to look around for some books in case he wanted to read them some other time. As he browsed, his eyes caught a familiar glimpse of light brown hair. He followed it and grabbed the man by the shoulder.

"The fuck, mate?" the man said. It wasn't who Sam thought it was.

"Sorry, that was… I thought you were someone else."

After that incident, the brothers returned to the bunker.

"I'll catch up on Dr. Sexy M.D. I'll need to borrow your Netflix subscription."

Dean disappeared in Sam's room and if that has been his plan all along, to keep Sammy out of his room, it worked. Even if the younger brother wanted to sleep on his own room, Dean would be there laughing or cheeks blushing because of Dr. Sexy. It was comforting in a weird way.

This time however, Sam decided he'll read. He took his phone, and sat in the library. He read there for hours until his phone rang. He has a text message from Castiel. It was a link, and Sammy was concerned if it was some sort of virus. It wouldn't be the first time Cas accidentally clicked something.

He decided to give the angel a call, "Hey Cas?" It was awkward. It was definitely awkward.

"Have you watched it?" his deep voice questioned. There were no introductions, no pleasantries, just straight to the point.

"The link you sent? Uh no, not yet. What is it?"

"You'll see," there was a brief pause before the seraph whispered, "I'm sorry." And just like that the angel ended the call. Sam sighed, at least Cas sent it intentionally.

He clicked on it. His screen was black at first with cheesy music playing at the background. It turns out to be a video and there was just a hand covering the lens. "Hey Sam," Gabriel grinned as the camera adjusted to the sudden brightness. The angel's eyes were full of life, "If you're watching this. Cas probably sent you the link. And uhm… I probably didn't make it." Sammy felt his heart drop. He didn't need to be reminded that his angel was gone. Gabe continued talking, and it was only now that Sam noticed that the angel was in the bunker. "I uh… Wow, I didn't really have a script or a crew for this so I'm going to be really awkward and random. I don't want you to think this is your fault, it's not. It's probably my fault. I have this thing where I have to show I'm high and mighty."

"I also happen to have a weak grace so it's either of the two. I… Sam, I'd like to thank you for keeping your promise. Taking care of me, helping me get better," the trickster sighed dreamily, "You're wonderful. Thank you for dancing with me in the rain to some cheesy music. Thank you for getting me a platypus. Thank you for kissing me. Damn, I also happen to know you're really good in bed. Thanks for that." Gabriel blushed, as if he remembered something really inappropriate.

He chuckled and cleared his throat, "To be honest _baby,_ " Sam didn't think he'd hear Gabe address him as such ever again, "There's a lot of things I should be thankful for. But, I'm really thankful of you. For everything you do, everything you are. Oh and did I tell you? I beat your score in Candy Crush saga and Piano Tiles. Ha!"

Sammy smiled, for the first time in weeks.

"Sam," Gabriel said, "I… I'm really hoping I wouldn't have Cas to send this to you. I was hoping I'd get better. I was hoping that I'm kissing you right now, holding you, we could even be watching some boring documentary and I wouldn't care as long as you're next to me. But, shit happens and I know you'll be through a lot of things, and it might feel like you can't go on but, baby. Baby, you're strong, just hang on please. I believe in you above all else. Don't tell dad, he'll be very jealous."

 _Chuck,_ Sam thought, _How could I forget about Gabriel's dad? His boyfriend's dad is God. Maybe he could talk to the man. Find him, make him bring Gabriel back. He'll do whatever it takes._

"I don't want you to walk around making deals with things, okay?" Gabe reminded, like he's scolding a child. "Your record on that subject is not exactly clean." The Winchester felt guilty, he remembered calling Crowley while he was drunk as hell. He did one thing that Gabriel didn't want him to do.

"Oh and Sam," Gabriel smiles at the camera, "I love-"

His phone stopped working it hanged in the most important part of the video, like the video itself corrupted his mobile device. "No, no, no," he chants like it was his litany. He can't have this happen now. All their memories were in that phone. The text messages, their selfies, even the angel's high scores. "What the hell Cas?"

With a single link, a single video, everything was wiped out, and Sam was left there on the table look at the blank screen. Through it, he can see his reflection. It's been a while since he saw himself on the black screen, and he hates what he sees. He looked like shit, he looked thinner, even the bags under his eyes were heavy. It was no wonder Dean had to work double time.

 _I fucked up,_ he prays, he's not even sure to whom anymore. He's not even sure if anyone's listening, _I've turned into a monster. I'm sorry._


	10. Coming Home

After three months of not existing, Gabriel's first thought was _What the fuck?_

He gulped the air like he found it after several days of circling in the desert, like he had been under the heat of the ever glorified sun for far too long. The sun was absent when he sat up the bed he was resting on. He took in the details. He was still wearing the clothes he wore when he died. It's badly decomposing and it has not been washed. He smelled like Earth, and that could only mean that he has been buried. His bed side table has a clock; its red lights suggested that it was half-past eleven o' clock. Next to it was a set of clothes.

He quickly took it with his dirty hands and looked around for a bathroom. When he found it, he quickly took a shower. He didn't wait for the water to go warm up or anything. He took it as it is, desperate to get the smell of death off of him. The water down the drain was the color of mud. He stood under the water for a long time, enough to watch the water turn crystal clear. And then heard a prayer… _Gabriel, you would love to see this._

"Sam," he sighed smiling as he turned the shower off. It had been three months since his passing and the hunter still thinks of him. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a towel he found on the towel rack. He walked in front of the bathroom mirror and opened the medicine cabinet to see if there were any spare toothbrushes. There was, and he used it to remove the muck that settled in his mouth. He also looked for a mouthwash and used it far too generously. If he were to reunite himself with Sammy he might as well look and smell nice.

He dressed and used the stairs to go down the first floor. He is well aware that his grace is intact but, the curiosity of finding out who resurrected him is greater than the need to see if his magic works perfectly. He has a few ideas of course, but it never pays to just wonder who it was. As he descended down the stairs he noticed more and more about the person who lived inside the house. The person needs a lot of coffee, likes cats and has far too many books. That narrows down his thoughts on who could it had been. _It was either a crazy cat lady or a writer, or both._ Not that he's generalizing but, he can tell by the unfinished draft of a story he found in the living room and the constant tapping of keyboard that echoed from the kitchen.

The front page has a paw mark made of coffee which the cat probably spilled on the long run. The paper he found in particular is about a man who lived in Florida, and it's actually not that far from the truth. There was actually a man with that name living in Florida. He thought it was probably just a biography but, then found another about a girl living in Brazil, and there was actually a girl with that same name, with that same job living there. The disclaimer claiming that it was a work of fiction is definitely false. The resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely _not_ coincidental.

He dropped the paper and walked towards the kitchen where he heard the loud tapping of a keyboard. When he entered the room the man's back was facing him. The man with dark hair was seating on the kitchen island counter with a computer on his lap. He was busy tapping away a story that was one of his personal favourites. Gabriel walked closer to see what the story was about and he saw that the story was about him reading a story about him written by the man in front of him. Even his shock and complete disbelief were being written. The Gabriel on the story stepped back just as he did.

"Dad?" the archangel voiced, the man tapping away the story paused before standing up. He placed the laptop on the counter and the typing didn't stop. There was a force still tapping on the keyboard. The writer turned around, and Gabriel's grace jumped as he saw the very man that brought him to existence. Twice.

"Hey," Chuck's pale blue eyes smiled at him. Now that he's turned around the angel saw the white hair that grew behind his ears. He looked far too kind and far too tired this time around. The last one wasn't really a shocker. The whole world, after all relies on him.

"No way," Gabriel started, but he can sense that somehow this being in front of him is more powerful than he seemed, "Wow, you look…"

"Well, my form isn't much but, it gets me by."

"No, no, your form's fine," the archangel shook his head, "You look…. I dunno. You look old."

"I _am_ old," the creator of all that exists argued but he didn't let his son's comments rule him over. He walked towards the refrigerator and took a pitcher and offered it to Gabe, "Milkshake?"

The angel suddenly felt like he needed a drink something strong like liquor but, the milkshake would do just fine. He sat down on one of the chairs as his father poured him a drink. It was strange. This was different from the father he had remembered. The father he remembered never bowed down to anyone. Much less offer anyone a milkshake. "So uhm… What have you been doing these past few millennia?" he asked before taking a sip from the curly straw.

"I had a cat-pic blog," he said, and as if on cue a chubby cat purred between his feet, "And I travelled. Dated, had some girlfriends had a few boyfriends."

"Boyfriends?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow like he was impressed, and he was.

"Yeah," his dad chuckled, "And I learned how to play guitar."

"Oh that's nice." The archangel nodded. If he would be truly honest with himself, he'd like to shout at his dad. Demand birthday cards, point a finger at him, blame him for all the times he and his fellow angels felt abandoned. Honestly, even throwing the milkshake on top of the man's head seems like a good idea but, he didn't do any of that.

"You're taking this really well," Chuck merely stated. He's confused but, somehow relieved.

"I'm an open book, dad," Gabe said, figuring his father already know what he thought he'd like to do, "You do a lot even if there are times you think it isn't enough. I'm not going to shout at you. You didn't abandon a toddler. You abandoned adults who had no idea what they were doing and frankly that's what adulthood is."

His father smiled as if he was proud of the words that came out of his son's mouth.

"What?" the angel complained, "I still hate you."

"No you don't."

Of course God knows that his son doesn't hate him. He also knows that Gabriel would rather be with Sam and, he just didn't want to seem rude to leave so soon.

"You should go to him," Chuck told him, giving the archangel the permission he was obviously waiting for.

* * *

 _Acceptance-_

Castiel was hanging around more recently. It's probably because he can feel Sam's emotions. The hunter wasn't sad, he wasn't angry, he's feeling a lot better. In fact, Sam was looking a lot healthier, he jogs every morning, his diet is back to normal (and even if vegetables grosses Dean out, he's happy to see his little brother eat again). Damn, even his hair was looking majestic.

Dean was smiling more, like Sammy was. And Sam knows it's because of Cas. They were still dancing around each other, and it was getting annoying but, he'll let them figure it out on their own… _for now._

"There's a bar offering discount on drinks," Dean mentioned one time when all three of them were on the bed watching _Braveheart_ in his brother's room _._ "Anyone wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Sam nodded, "Cas?"

"I suppose. I have nothing else to do."

 _"What happened to puppysitting?"_ Bingo whimpered around Castiel's feet. What the pup said made the angel worry. A loud bark came from B almost sounding like laughter to human ears, "I'm _kidding. You guys have fun."_

And they did. The music was so loud neither of them can hear their thoughts. The lights were dancing with the people, and drinks kept coming. Dean drunkenly asked Cas to dance to _Taylor Swift_ with him, and even if the angel declined, the hunter pulled him to the dance floor anyway. Sam decided to just seat back by the bar and watch his brother make a fool out of himself in front of Castiel. He mixed the drink with his hand before drinking it. _Gabriel,_ he prayed, _you would love to see this.._

After a few more drinks, a stranger decided to walk towards Sam. Sammy didn't give the man any of his attention. He was busy laughing at Dean's weird dance step that Cas just decided not to copy him.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years, would you mind if I seat next to you?" the stranger asked, he had a certain accent. _French,_ Sam decided, _and a horrible one at that._

"No, not really," Sammy said still looking at his brother, and now that the music decided to slow he wanted to see what they'd both do. Castiel whispered something in Dean's ear and Sam could see the hunter blush. He can sense the man looking at where he was looking. He seemed to be entertained as well.

"Did you seat on a pile of sugar?" the man asked him after the DJ run a few more songs. The Winchester was surprised to still find him there, still seating and is now trying to converse with him with a corny pick up line.

"Why?" Sam flirted back, although he wasn't that much into it. His eyes were still watching out for his brother. The song was slower now, and the lights dimmed. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulder so mechanically it made him smile.

"Because you've got a pretty sweet ass," the man whispered against Sammy's ear.

"That's cute," the boy complimented but, he's going to decline him anyway, "But I'm married."

 _"What?! When?!"_ he shouted in Sam's ear. The French accent was totally faked all along.

Sam turned to finally look at him, and… he can't believe his eyes. The man looked amazing in the dark ambiance of the bar. The smell of liquor and sweat flooded the whole place but somehow he still managed to smell sweet. The light casually passed at the back of his head, shining like some sort of halo before moving again.

"You," the hunter started, pointing at the angel.

"Don't you, _you_ me. You're married? When did this happen? Were you even planning on telling me?"

"You're dead," Sam said bluntly. Most of the Gabriels he encountered usually vanish from that one statement. This was not one of those.

"That's no excuse to get married without telling me. My father spent a lot of time on rebuilding me to make you happy and you get married to some human." The trickster stood up, with Sammy seating they were almost the same height. Almost.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long do you think it is? What do you think would've happened? Why are you even here?"

"I- I just got back and I heard you pray to me. You were the first thing I heard and you," the angel took a deep breath. "You said I would love to see this. You're probably talking about Dean and Castiel on the dance floor. But it's you that I wanted to-" he cleared his throat, "Anyway, I-I'll leave now I guess." Gabriel turned around and the human's voice stopped him.

 _"_ I hate you so much," Sam declared, his hand clenching the same way his heart did. He told the man to follow him outside so they can talk without all the loud music, and all the people busy moving their hips.

Gabriel was hurt and confused. He didn't want to hear about being hated by the only human he cared far too much about. He also had no idea where they were going, Sam just hailed a taxi and even if he wanted to read his mind he promised. "Am I meeting the missus? I don't think I can do that-"

"Shut up."

For the rest of the drive they didn't talk. The driver turned the radio on because he can somehow feel the tension between them. Gabriel took a phone from his pocket and fiddled with it. It wasn't like his old phone. It didn't have a clown chain dangling on it, instead it had a cat phone case, it was his dad's and he kind of stole it on his way out. If God was pissed about it, Gabe would already be toasted by some lightning. He opened the _Neko Atsume_ (only game his father had installed aside from _Sims Freeplay.)_ and busied himself until they ended up to college they met the first time.

Sam paid the driver before going out. "Sammy," Gabriel called to him. The hunter was walking fast in front of him like no one was there with him. The grass beneath their feet crunched as they walked, and when the angel finally caught up to his human, he saw Sammy seat on the steps of the building that started it all. "Sam," Gabe tried again and the human lashed at him.

"What do you want?" the hunter shouted, tears falling on the cement, "You usually vanish when I visit."

With that, Gabriel knew what was happening. Sam thought he was an illusion. He thought the archangel was something his mind, and somehow his broken heart helped create. The world had been cruel to his Sammy.

"What do I have to do to make you vanish?" the boy asked Gabriel.

"Baby," Gabe sighed walking close to him, "Do you really want me gone?"

"No," Sam sniffed, "To be honest, I want you next to me. I want you breathing. I want you to be real. I want you to stop being dead. But, if you can't do that, just stop bothering me. Please…"

The angel decided to sit next to his human. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't come back from the dead? I had to Sam. I forgot to say something really important."

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I crushed your Candy Crush score," Gabe winked, "Get it?"

Sam giggled like a drunkard, cheeks burning red, shoulder shaking with his laugh. He wanted to lean his head on Gabriel's shoulder but, he decided not to. He doesn't want to fall on the ground ending the fantasy too soon. "You're the best of the Gabriels, I met so far." Sammy decided.

"Of course I am, kiddo," the trickster smirked, "Nothing beats the original."

The human turned his head to look at the angel, "Shut up." He stood up, patting the dirt off his trousers. This one is definitely not the original. He just came close.

"Oh come on," Gabe complained, pulling Sammy's arm so that he too can stand up, "I didn't come back from the dead for you to tell me that. I want you to know the truth. Something I never told you, because I never had the chance."

He touched Sam's hand, squeezing it to anchor the hunter back to Earth, back to him. "What the-?" the Winchester asked, not believing what he's feeling. Some dreams feel real. This has to be one of those. The angel pulled him down, their foreheads against one another, their noses touching, and their breaths were heating up their faces. This was the closest he was to Gabriel ever since… the donut shop.

 _"I never got the chance to say I love you, because Sam I really do."_ The archangel confessed, before pulling Sam into a kiss. That kiss was to say he adored the human. The next one was to say that he missed him. The third was to say that he was sorry for leaving him all alone, and then another to say that he would give up everything to keep this tall hunter safe from the cruel world.

The human cannot believe it. His eyes were wide open to every kiss that the angel gave him. "This is too good to be real. You're not-," he pushed the man away. The hurt expression on Gabriel's face got to him but, he can't help not believe it. Gabe didn't come close or near the hunter. He stayed where he was, and waited for Sam to accept it all. Sammy moved closer, hand hesitant to touch the angel's face. His thumb traced the celestial being's features, and the trickster didn't disappear under his touch.

"You could use my blade in case you're still doubt-," Gabriel offered but, he was cut off the moment he got pulled into a tight hug. Sam's strong hands gripped the angel's clothes tightly as if he was afraid he would vanish once he let him go. The hunter buried his nose on the archangel's hair, inhaling the sweet scent that reminded him of home. Tears fell at the same time they both fell to the ground, holding onto each other like it was the end of the world.

"I missed you," Sam whispered, Gabriel's hand wiping of the tears on the human's face. He looked at his angel, and for the first time in a long time it wasn't through the use of a screen.

The End?

* * *

 **Author's note:**

At last! It's over!

I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story. Those who followed, commented/reviewed, and those clicked the favorite button you're all the real MVP.

Two years. Wow. If y'all thought I was gonna abandon this fic well, ahahahahah I didn't! Inspiration was just really hard to find. The bit about Lucy being a holy parasite came to me only this year, and tbh I didn't think this fic would even have a plot that would make sense to me.

I'm gonna miss this.

Still a Neighborhood Shipper, 28MonsterWithin - _Peace Out!_

P.S.

Am I awake at 4:30 AM?

Yes. Yes, I am.

* * *

Chapter Titles were inspired by song titles. I'm listing them down below in case y'all wanna listen to them.

* * *

C1: Heat of the Moment - Asia

C2: Where's my Apple Pie - Joan Baez

C3: Teenagers - My Chemical Romance

C4: Glowing in the Dark - The Girl and the Dreamcatcher

C5: Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice

C6: Love Potion No.9 - The Searchers

C7: Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley

C8: Wrong side of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch

C9: Everybody Hurts - R.E.M.

C10: Coming Home - John Legend


End file.
